naruto el jinchuruki de 2 bijuus
by Double Danger
Summary: Naruto es un chico con muy mala suerte, tanta como para convertertirse en un jinchuriki de 2 biju pero tiene la suerte de sobrevivir. Matatabi esta enamorada de kurama y hara la imposible para estar junto a el... aunque el no quiera. ¿Que pasaria si Naruto tiene sellado en el 2 bijus?.
1. prologo

El kyuubi no kitsune el bijuu mas poderozo, peresozo y orgullozo estaba tenblando de miedo detras de su celda y rogandole a Kami que lo que pensaba no se cumpliera, la razon: Nibi no nekomata.

Para el hacido su mas gran fan girl y con muchas ganas.

para su suerte cuando el sabio de los 6 caminos murio todos los bijuu se distanciaron por kilometros, si no ya ubiera sido violado salvajemente por ella.

El hecho de que no se hallan visto por milenios reconfortava al kyuubi pero todo eso se fue ala mierda cuando lo sellaron en naruto.

La razon: cuando se supo su estado como jinchuruki del kyuubi, Nibi que no tenia contenedor en ese momento ya Yugito Nii sufrio una rara enfermedad que no le conto a nadie hasta que fue muy tarde.

Nadie sabia como la curacion tipica en un jinchuruki no la salvo y porque yugito no le digo a nadie de ella, ya que en medio de una mision en solitario sufrio un ataque al corazon producto de la enfermedad y Nibi salio del sello pero no tomo la forma completa de bijuu si no una forma chibi de no mas del tamaño de un lobo, con esa forma se oculto de kumo hasta que escucho de parte de unos ninjas de konoha que pasaban que el kyubi reencarno en un niño de no mas de 11 años y que residia actualmente como estudiante aspirante a gennin de konoha.

Ella se emociono devido a que ella sabia que los bijuu no pueden reencarnar asi que usando sentido comun el niño era en jinchuriki del kyubi. Ella siguio de cerca al grupo de ninjas hasta llegar a konoha.

Y de eso llegamos ala actualidad.

El Kyuubi estaba tenblando de miedo devido a que sentia el aroma y unas risas tipicas de Nibi, el esta rogandole a Kami que solo sea su imaginacion o su carcelero jugandole una broma inconcientemete, pero gracias a Kami-sama Nibi no lo encontro esa noche.

Nibi habia tomado una una forma mas pequeña como del tamaño de un gato mediano y se escondia en las alcantarillas hasta que fuera de noche, y fue hay donde lo sintio.

Sintio el chakra del kyuubi pasado justo por encima de ella y comenso a seguirla por debajo en la acantarilla que curiosamente esta pasa por todas las calles de konoha.

Cuando sintio que el chakra estaba quieto se asomo por la alcantarilla y vio que questaba en un puesto de ramen.

Y vio al chico que tenia el chakra del kyubi y vio que era un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo, con marcas como bigotes en las mejillas, ojos azules, un mono color naranja que gritara "matame", sandalias ninjas azules y unos googles verde azulados.

Luego siguio corriendo hasta la academia y de ahi hasta el medio dia fue a su apartemento donde se puso a estudiar fuinjutsu era muy extraño que practicara ese arte pero por ahora solo leia unos rollos. Sobre todo eso Nibi estaba mirandolo desde la ventana y naruto no se habia dado cuenta de que ella estava hay hasta que fue muy tarde.

regresando atras en el tiempo cuando Nibi sintio el chakra del kyuubi en naruto el kyuubi sintio ese aroma y las risas caracteriasticas de Nibi todo el tiempo hasta llegar al apartamento y le estaba hablando a su carcelero que algo no lo dejaba tranquilo se preguntaran como kurama si lelleron bien kurama/kyubi podia hablar con su carcelero pues la razon: las palizas del 10 de octubre, una ves cuando tenia 6 años la paliza que le dieron era tal que estubo en hospital por 10 dias y entre esos dias conocio a kurama y prometio entrenarlo en el arte del fuinjutsu ya era lo que mas recuerda que el chico podria usar bien.

Y desde entonses an tenido una relacion alumno-maestro el kyuubi se la pasaba escuchando las risas y el aroma otra ves y eso lo estaba asustando y de hay estamos en la actualidad Nibi se sello por su cuenta en el sello de 8 trinigramas donde estaba el kyubi. el dolor aue naruto sintio al resivir todo ese chakra y el proseso de sellado duro una hora cuando termino decidio ir asu paisaje mental y lo vio el kyubi tenblando de miedo y alado babeando y acercandose seductoramente hacia el kyubi estaba Nibi.


	2. nibi se presenta

Autor:Hola aaah... bueno la verdad se que los capitulos son cortos pero intentare alargarlos y subirlos semanalmente.

????:Si claro y yo no soy naranja.

autor:kurama que haces aqui no deverias estar en el set.

kurama:vengo a quejarme... ¡ENSERIO TENIAS QUE METER A MATATABI, ELLA ME VA A VIOLARRRRRRRR!.

Autor:kurama despues hablaremos sobre esto... ya esto parese relleno.

CAMBIO DE NARRACION

¡Haaaaa...!¿Matatabi que estas... como es que estas aqui? -pregunto Kurama

Mi querido kura-kun es esperado esto por un largo tiempo -dijo matatabi con un tono seductor

¿Heee.. que pasa aqui? -pregunto desconcertado Naruto

¡Haaaa mocoso ayudame me quiere violar! ¡matatabi porfavor hay un niño aqui no queras corromperlo -dijo kurama(si conosco a matatabi ella no quera corromper al niño, ella podra ser pervertida pero odia a los pervertidos)-penso kurama

No me inporta ya que el lo vera de todos modos ya que lo haremos a diario -dijo matatabi, asustando a Kurama y a Naruto.

Cada ves mas cerca estaba matatabi de lograr su objetivo pero no contaba con naruto modifico el paisaje mental para que fuera mas grande Y el sello quedara como collar alrededor de los cuellos de kurama y matatabi y matatabi quedara encerrada en un domo como de vidrio que ella intentaba romper con sus garras pero no podia.

Ni lo intentes ya que es un cristal resistente anti bijuus que idee en mi mente -dijo Naruto

Gracias mocoso te devo una grande te aprecio el detalle de cambiar el lugar dijo Kurama con gratitud en sus palabras

El paisaje mental habia cambiado ya que no era una alcantarilla si no una llanura verde donde de un lado habia una playa que obiamente despues un oceano del otro lado habian montañas rocosas y adelante y atras de ellos 2 bosques uno humedo y el otro normal

Si ya me estaba cansando la cloaca sucia -dijo naruto con cansancio en su vos.

¡No estaba tan cerca! ¡TU! ¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO! dijo matatabi con furia.

primero por el dolor del sellado,Segundo por querer pervertirme,Tercero por intentar violar a kurama y cuarto ¿encerio ivas a hacerlo todos los dias? pregunto naruto con molestia y duda.

si ivamos a hacerlo a diario si no fuera que me encerraste en este domo infernal que no se rompe con nada... ¿que tal una bijuudama?... dijo matatabi con molestia y duda.

*matatabi comienza a cargar una bijuudama asustando a kurama y a naruto*

kurama:No matatabi vas a tirar eso a quemaropa

Naruto:No se si mi domo resista a una bijuudama.

*matatabi esta apunto de lanzar la bijuudama*

kurama y naruto: ¡Nooooooo la tiressssss!

haaaa... hola si soy yo el autor se que es descarado cortar en una parte asi pero ¡YOLO! ok no.

bueno solo puedo decir que intentare subir el proximo capitulo dentro de la proxima semana pero si no antes.

omake

un sabio pervertido que estaba mirando los baños termales de las chicas

????: siento que alguien a desperdiciado una buena oportunidad de tener material a diario

se comienza a voltear donde miraba antes y ver a muchas chicas enojadas solo con tuallas y con armas de cosina*

para que hable en vos alta.


	3. la academia

Aaaaaah... hola como estan bueno un nuevo capitulo y lo intentare alargar a mas 1K de palabras pues sin mas que decir que comiense la funcion.

 **Capitulo 3:** **la academia**

Naruto:esto es genial, otro dia en la academia.

Iruka:Naruto dime porque fue reconocido el primer hokage como -Kami no shinobi- dijo con seriedad al ver que naruto no le prestaba atencion.

Naruto:por su mokuton y gran cantidad de jutsus poderozos ademas de un fuerte usuario del fuinjutsu dijo con aburrimiento 'mierda mi cuartada de payaso de la clase como se me pudo olvidar' penso con arrepentimiento.

Iruka:(sorprendido)Correcto naruto.

naruto:De verdad, yo solo adivine dijo intentando de que su cuartada de payaso de la clase se salve.

iruka:... ok es todo se pueden retirar meno tu Naruto dijo con seriedad.

Naruto:Porque a mi (1) dijo simulando tristeza.

despues de un rato iruka lleva a naruto a un puesto de ramen llamado ichiharu donde teuchi y ayame les servian un plato de miso ramen para iruka y 3 platos de miso ramen para naruto*

iruka:sabes naruto hoy me sorprendiste, como saves que el primer hokage era experto en fuinjutsu y como es que conoces el fuinjutsu y el mokuton no hemos hablado de ello en la academia.

Naruto: me infiltre en una biblioteca y el primer libro que lei fue uno del primer hokage dijo con simplesa.

iruka:sabes naruto deberias ir a casa.

Naruto:ok dijo con un poco de tristesa.

despues de un rato de caminar naruto llego a su casa*

Matatabi:Naru-kun porfavor podrias venir kurama quiere enseñarte algo

Naruto:Cuantas veses te que no me llames haci han pasado 5 meses desde que te sellaste en mi y no paras de llamarme asi dice un poco desesperado.

naruto entra en se Escape mental y mira a kurama que esta al frente de el*

kurama:Kit es hora de que comienses el entrenamiento con el Katon de Matatabi.

Naruto:porfin sabes ha era hora.

kurama:pero tambien no debes de dejar de practicar tu fuinjutsu.

Matatabi:porfin es hora de que practiques mis tecnicas la primera es Katon:Nezumi Kedama( Bola de pelo de ratón).

Naruto:Y que hace dijo entusciasmado.

Matatabi: dispara una pequeña bola de fuego con la forma de un rato y cuando esta toca algo explota liberando esferas de fuego que tambien explotan.

Naruto:¡Genial! (con estrellitas en los ojos).

 **Timeskip: el dia de la graduacion**

iruka:Hoy es un dia especial, hoy ustedes haran el examen final que les permitira ser ninjas pero recuerden que ser ninja... bla... bla... bla(discurso largo tipico de iruka) bueno comencemos con el listado: Aburame shion(heredera del clan aburame tipicas ropas del clan, vos monotona y actitud neutral(Fem shino))

achimiki chouji(heredero del clan achimiki igual que el canon)

Nara shikamaru( heredero del clan nara igual que el canon)

ino yamanaka (heredera del clan yamanaka igual que el canon)

sakura haruno(niña civil muy gritona que podria catalogar como arma aturdidora igual que el canon)

hinata hyuga(heredera del clan hyuga igual que el canon)

kibana "kiba" inuzuka(2) (heredera del clan inuzuka todo el mundo pienza que es chico ya todo el mundo solo la llaman kiba y por su comportamiento que simula ser un chico y tambien ella usa un chaleco que oculta sus atributos y intenta hablar grave (fem kiba)

sayuri Uchiha(3) (vestimentas tipicas de una uchiha, caracter frio y atributos de copa c)

sasuke Uchiha (heredero del clan uchiha y junto asu hermano y gemela son los 'unicos' uchihas vivos igual que el canon)

Naruto: "porfavor kurama ya deja de hablar ya los conosco no se prque cada ves que pasan lista repites eso" dijo un poco molesto.

iruka:naruto uzumaki... parese que no a llegado.

Naruto:yo estoy aqui.

iruka:ahh... naruto cuando llegaste y porque estas alado de shion usualmente te pones alado de sakura y te veo diferente

Naruto:no se de que hablas.

iruka:bien clase primera parte del examen: examen escrito.

naruto tenia facil el examen no por nada tienes 2 entes inmortales que gracias a su basta experiencia son fuentes de informacion Historica imvaluables pero antes de escribir se dio cuente que su examen tenia un genjutsu y lo disipo facilmente. cuando mitzuki vio que el examen de naruto ya no tenia el genjutsu se enfado.

en el examen de taijutsu los civiles que se enfrentaron a herederos fueron derrotados, naruto derroto a cada que se le puso en frente de un golpe directo al pecho que los lanzo e incrusto en la pared,

al final era naruto vs Sasuke y Sasuke era apoyado por sus fans y los unicos que apoyaban a naruto eran Shion y Kiba que aparentemente naruto junto con Shion eran los unicos que pensaban que kiba era mujer.

Sasuke:no podras contra el poder uchiha (se pone en posicion del puño interceptor del los uchiha) dobe inutil.

Naruto:veamos el poder uchiha.

kiba: vamos naruto pateale el trasero.

shion:vamos naruto eres mejor que el.

Club de fans de sasuke:por que apoyan al perdedor de ultimo lugar.

kiba y shion:porque es no es un presumido.

 **Naruto VS Sasuke**

Sasuke se precipita hacia el rubio pero naruto esquiva y le da un codazo que sasuke lo esquiva y intenta patear a naruto el cual salta para esquivar y queda detras de sasuke y le da un golpe directo que mada a volar a sasuke dejando incrustado y noqueado... como todos los demas

iruka:vencedor por K.O. Naruto Uzumaki

Club de fans de sasuke: pero sensei el hiso trampa no hay manera que el ultimo lugar pueda vencer al mejor de la clase.

luego de el examen de taijutsu vino el examen de ninjutsu el cual constaba de un henge, un kawarimi, de uno a tres bushins y un jutsu para puntos extras.

los civiles la como 3/4 aprobo los herederos pasaron sin puntos extras execpto por kiba, shion,sayuri y sasuke con el clon hombre-bestia, clon de incectos y gran bola de fuego respectivamente

le tocaba a naruto el cual fue al frente.

iruka:has un henge (se preparo para el jutsu sexy pero se sorprendio al ver a al yondaime hokage) bien ahora un kawarimi (se humo se formo revelando al sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi sentado en su silla) ¡naruto te pedi kawarimi no henge!(lo siguiente que supo era de que era el verdadero y naruto se habia cambiado con el por lo cual su kawarimi era de mucha distancia)naruto ahora el bushin(naruto puso las manos en forma de T y exclamo)

Naruto:kage bushin no jutsu(se formaron 4 narutos identicos a el y eran solidos y no ilusiones dejando con la boca abierta a iruka)

iruka:un kinjutsu rango B y vas a hacer puntos extras

Naruto: no lo voy hacer.

iruka:ok naruto eres oficialmente un ninja.

pero lo que no sabian era que la reaccion de mitzuki al ver como en henge de yondaime el kawarimi con el sandaime y lo kage bushin no fueron afectados por el sello en el techo que el activo para que su control de chakra fuera pesimo la cual era de enfado puro lo cual divertia a naruto.

mitzuki:"maldita sea tendre que robar el royo yo mismo" decia con furia

naruto fue al campo de entrenamiento 4 en el cual lo esperaban kiba y shion.

autor:se que es poco pero los capitulos subiran a 2k en el capitulo 5 a 6 y seguran subiendo.

porcierto aqui van los numeros

(1) frase tipica de jake long el dragon occidental.

(2) referencia de fanfic finding alpha

(3) se que pensaban que seria fem sasuke, los atrape pero bueno no es que no me guste pero en este fic no habra fem sasuke claramente


	4. El encuentro con la espada ¿Vortex?

hola a todos soy yo Vortex.

Spike:Si todos lo sabemos.

kurama:enserio lo vas a repetir en cada capitulo.

haaa... spike que haces aqui se supone que solo apareceria Kurama.

spike:como borraste el fic donde yo apareci no tengo donde ir asi que invadi este fic para mantenerme con vida y no estar en el frio cuarto oscuro del olvido.

kurama: y el es mejor compañia que tu

(en un rincon deprimido)¡encerio piensas eso!.

spike:se deprime con tanta facilidad.

kurama:descuida te acostumbraras.

ok... ya paremos el relleno.

spike y kurama:Oye no somos relleno.

 **Capitulo 4:El encuentro con la espada ¿Vortex?**

Mientras naruto se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento 4 cerca a 10km en los bordes de la aldea se encontraba una mujer muy mal herida cabellera negra, ojos colo jade y un traje parecido al de un jounin de konoha solo que con el chaleco abierto y era mas corto y la piesa de adentro era de un color verde mas claro que el chaleco y no tenia banda ninja y en su espalda cargaba un zanbatou del tamaño un poco mas grande que su espalda una linea dividia el zanbatou en dos partes y esa linea al hacercarse al mango se separaba en un circulo del tamaño de la palma abierta el cual era de cristal, la espada era de color plateado y la linea era de un gris que por momentos junto con el cristal se iluminaba de un azul neon y volvia a ser gris el mango era sencillo sin decoraciones pero se notaba otra de esas lineas que pasaba por el mango.

?????:no puedo dejar que la tengan.

ella saca un royo de almacenamiento pequeño y sella el zanbatou y sella otro royo mas grande y uno pequeño donde habia escrito algo anteriormente

?????:jutsu de invocacion:ave mensajera.

aparese un halcon, con un jutsu vuelve mas pequeño el royo (del tamaño de los royos de la herramienta cientifica de boruto en su pelicula)

?????:busca a alguien merecedor de la espada Vortex y el contrato de las aves pero no dejes que ellos la obtengan... rapido ve.

el halcon vuela lejos y termina aterrizando el campo de entrenamiento 4 donde justamente naruto estaba por irse ya que kiba y shion tuvieron que irse porque a kiba su madre queria celebrarle su graduacion y Shion su padre la estaba llamando para algo sobre el clan.

naruto:bueno y este halcon.

apenas naruto intenta tocas al halcon este se transporta su escape mental donde kurama, matatabi y un Halcon gigante estaban esperadolo.

Halcon G.:Kyubi y Nibi me an mostrado tu vida y tu virtudes te confio el pergamino que trae una de mis aves mensajeras.

Naruto:¡QUE! como cuando ¡QUEEEEE! que quiere decir con pergamino.

Halcon G.:eres digno meresedor de la rara espada Vortex y el pergamino de invocacion de las aves ademas de un pergamino escrito por nuestra anterior invocadora.

¡PERO! para ser un ivocador de las aves tienes que pasar mi prueba.

el halcon G. junta sus alas como si fueran manos y el escape mental brilla en colr blanco.

Naruto:¡Pero que pasa!.

el brillo se detiene, lo que naruto ve es que esta en bosque como el del campo de entrenamiento pero el Halcon G. aterriza atras de el.

Halcon G.:Mi prueba es sobrevivir a todos mis subvitos que estaran persiguientode hasta el atardecer que sera en 2 horas te advierto hay aves de ataque no dudaran en destrosarte y por cierto autor musica porfavor.

Autor:ok pero no me hables directamente.

comienza a sonar Fierce battle de Metal slug 5.

Halcon G.:es hora de la prueba.

naruto comienza a correr pero de una ves un halcon marron mas grande que naruto le intenta enbestir

halcon:NitroCarga.

el halcon se cubre de fuego y aumenta su velocidad si no fuera por que naruto uso un kawarimi con un tronco seria cocinado a las brazas.

Naruto:¡pero que pasa! ¡POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!.

Todo tipo de aves de gran tamaño o parbadas de tamaño normal tu que enfrentarse y huir por que todos usan NitroCarga y por alguna razon no podia usar un jutsu elemental alguno y los unicos jutsus no elemental que el tenia eran el henge, el kawarimi y el kage bushin pero solo los podia usar para esquivar la NitroCarga.

Naruto:fantan... solo... 10... minutos... ya... casi... esta...

deja de sonar fierce battle para que un aguila arpia del triple del tamaño de todas las aves grandes que se topo aparecio y para acavar el estaba en un claro.

Naruto:¡O porfavor!.

Aguila Arpia: no podras escapar de este claro hay barreras... tendras que enfrentarme con esto.

el aguila le tira el zanbatou antes mencionado y naruto lo recoge.

Aguila Arpia: es la rara espada Vortex... ahora enfrentame.

comienza a sonar final attack de Metal Slug 7.

naruto intenta esquivar todos los ataques que el aguila le tiraba que ivan desde ondas cortantes de viento como bolas de fuego y pisotones.

Aguila Arpia: no puedes esquivar para siempre... **COMBINACION JEFE.**

los ataques eran cada ves mas rapidos y se mesclavan creando un infierno que naruto no iba a poder esquivar asi que iso lo unico que le vino a la mente... poner la espada alfrente de el como un escudo y gritar.

Naruto:¡ESCUDO!.

para su suerte un escudo de chakra se desplego de la espada protegiendo de la combinacion jefe.

Naruto:¡pero que!.

el aguila comenzo a volar directamente hacia nuesto protagonista y a naruto se le ocurrio otra idea.

Aguila Arpia: **NITROCARGA JEFE.**

una NitroCarga mas poderoza se formo alrrededor del aguila.

Naruto:¡Velocidad!.

las lineas y el cristal de la espada se colorearon de un color verde, naruto corrio mas veloz que nunca por 3 segundos y logro esquivar la NitroCarga Jefe.

Aguila Arpia **:MOVIMIENTO SISMICO.**

la tierra temblaba y grandes pedazos de roca subian de la corteza empalando lo que tuvieran enfrente.

Naruto:Doble Salto.

las lineas y el cristal de la espada se tiñeron de un color amarillo y naruto comenzaba a esquivar los pedazos de roca con el tipico salto ninja y un salto ninja en el aire, eso era un doble salto.

Aguila Arpia: **ONDA SONICA DE DOLOR.**

la aguila iso un pisoton fuerte y una onda sonica que destruia todos asu paso naruto no tu mas remedio que usar el escudo de chakra.

Naruto:¡Escudo!.

el escudo soporto la onda sonica pero el sonido de la onda le dio un dolor de cabeza increible.

Aguila Arpia:Mi ataque final pues solo queda un minuto **ARTILLERIA** **METROPLEX.**

apunto su pico a cielo y grandes bolas de fuego concentradas se dispararon al aire para caer como morteros en un punto... naruto.

Naruto:¡Velocidad!.

intento correr pero unas de las ultimas bolas de fuego le alcanzo por suerte solo la onda expansiva y no la explocion en si.

Aguila Arpia:Bueno quedan 30 segundos y como sobreviviste a ese ataque te demuestro mis respetos pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba **EL ULTIMO PRISMA.**

Del pico del aguila un cristal que lanzo al aire y cuando el prisma llego la maxima altura rayos solares concentrados comenzaron a caer sobre el claro.

Se que es desconsiderado dejar el capitulo aqui pero me gusta tenerlos en suspenso asi que chao.


	5. el nuevo contrato de naruto

bueno este capitulo sera de 2k de palabras sique comen-

Spike:hey eres un hijo de p*#a pero que es ese p*@o sonido que no me deja hablar, no inporta como m¡#*@s dejas a el capitulo en lo mas interesante.

se le llama suspenso ademas el que deveria quejarse aqui es kurama no tu spike.

kurama:No me metan en sus discusiones yo te conosco y sabia que lo cortarias en esa parte.

spike:bueno no me puedo quejar por lo menos discord no esta aqui para hacerme la vida imposible.

discord:me llamabas.

spike: **¡HAY PORFAVOR!** ¡MALDITO AUTOR HIJO DE Pa TENIAS QUE LLAMAR A DISCORD!.

Discord:eso dolio dijo simulando estar dolido.

 **Capitulo 5: el nuevo contrato de naruto**

Naruto sabia que era su fin el ave era muy fuerte y no le daba chances de atacar por lo que usaba la espada para defenderse y esquivar por lo cual solo podia esperar a que anocheciera para que lo dejaran en paz... pero no contaba que la ave tuviera un ataque tan destructor.

Los rayos solares concentrados se hacercaban y otra idea se le vino a la mente y exclamo.

Naruto:¡Vortex:blaster!.

la espada se partio a la mitad (como lo hace la monado de shulk de xenoblade cronicles) el mango curvó quedando como una empuñadura de un arma quedando el filo de la espada hacia abajo, en una parte del filo quedo plano para que se agarrara por ay. ya comvertida el arma apunto hacia el cristal que disparaba los rayos solares concentrados y disparo con el gartillo que tambien aparecion. una rafaga de 10 disparos de un tipo de plasma azul fueron dirigidos al cristal. antes de que los rayos del cristal se concentraran en naruto la rafaga destrullo el cristal terminando el ataque final del Aguila Arpia la cual estaba muy sorprendido que lograra rechazar su mejor ataque destructivo. naruto estava feliz pero por el cansancio se desmayo y dejo caer la espada regresandola a la normalidad.

Cuando naruto desperto se percato de que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento pero era de noche y la espada Vortex y el pergamino de invocacion de aves y un royo morado estaban al lado de el por lo que entendio que no fue un sueño.

Naruto:Vaya por poco y muero deveria pedirle a esa aguila arpia que me eseñe esas tecnicas... meh bueno... volvere a mi casa.

Cuando naruto agarro la espada otra de sus "ideas" paso por su mente y exclamo.

Naruto:Vortex:modo cazador.

los sentidos de naruto que eran agudos de por sí se agudizaron más (imaginense como si usara un byakugan) el noto que alguien tenia un henge de el mismo y llevaba un pergamino gigante casi del mismo tamaño que el de invocaciones de aves. naruto no lo dudo firmo con su sangre el el contrato y miro que estaba antes que el una tal Lilia Germi... despues buscaria su nombre en la biblioteca. sello el royo de invocacion y el royo morado en el royo mas pequeño lo puso en su bosillo y agarro su nueva espada/sanbatou y se dispuso a ir a la ubicacion donde sintio aquel sujeto.

Naruto:Vortex:Velocidad.

las lineas y el cristal que por cierto en el cristal el kanji de velocidad aparecio por un momento en color verde al igual que el resto de las lineas grises de su espada/sanbatou se iluminaron en color verde corrio mas rapido que la ultima ves por 4 segundos hasta que se cancelo la habilidad y miro que alrrededor del cristal estaba un medidor que se estaba llenando, volvio a activar la habiladad y lo poco que se acumulo se gasto por menos de un segundo de velocidad. dejo que se siguiera acumulando hasta que llego con ese sujeto con un henge de el

mitzuki:OK repacemos el plan:

Fase1:disfrazarme de naruto e infiltrarme en la torre hokage... listo

Fase2:usar un henge sexy para "noquear" al hokage... listo

Fase3:robar el royo y salir de la torre hokage... listo

Fase4:salir de konoha con el royo y entregarselo a orochimaru para ganar un poder mayor al que imagine... pendiente.

Naruto:'ok solo por mencionar que quiere el royo debe de tener algo muy importante... que no deve caer en las manos de esa serpiente'.

mitzuki:solo faltan 5 minutos mas.

iruka:con que aqui estabas e naruto... que haces con el pergamino del hokage.

Naruto:'enserio iruka piensa que el soy yo es obio que es un henge'.

kurama:lo dice el que se ve a si mismo.

Matatabi:tu sabes que es un henge porque tu no has hecho un clon de sombra pero iruka no sabe eso por-.

naruto:'ok ya entendi no mes la explicacion larga'.

iruka:devuelve el royo naru-.

es interrumpido ya que kunais muy rapidos le dan a mitzuki revelando su henge.

iruka:eras tu mitzuki por que.

Naruto:por que es un traidor que le quiere dar el royo a orochimaru.

iruka:naruto que haces aqui.

Naruto:pues el que me den mas mala fama que no a sido provocado por mi me molesta.

mitzuki: Naruto sabes por que la gente te odia.

iruka: mitzuki no le digas esta ¡PROHIBIDO!.

mitzuki:Hace 13 años el kyubi ataco de repente y mato a miles de personas pero el yondaime se sacrifico no para matarlo si no para sellarlo en un niño recien nacido, ese recien nacido eres tu naruto, tu tienes al kyubi dentro de tu cuerpo, tu eres el kyubi JAJAJAJAJA (incertar risa malvada aqui).

Naruto: ¡NO! ¡NO NO NO NO!... Ya lo sabia...

iruka y mitzuki:¡QUE!.

Naruto:lo se desde que tengo 6 años, a caso creiste que enoqueseria y mataria a todo el mundo.

mitzuki:bueno me da igual te matare y todo el mundo estara feliz que el niño kyubi ya no este.

Naruto:Yo no soy el kyubi pero si quieres te lo presento, ¡Jutsu de invocacion!:¡Kyubi no Kitsune!.

el lugar se lleno de humo y cuando se disipo kurama de una altura de akamaru version adulta estaba enfrente de naruto.

Naruto:kyubi me haces el honor que matar a este traidor que se burla de ti de la manera mas humillante posible.

kurama:como gustes.

todo lo que sabemos es que mitsuki no salio muy bien de ese lugar costillas rotas piernas y brazos molidos a golpes y un pecho lleno de ematomas ademas de la cara hinchada agolpes claramente.

un grupo de anbu llego al lugar solo para ver un mitzuki apunto de morir, un iruka en shock y a naruto descansando.

voy a resumirles lo que va a pasar.

naruto va a la torre hokage y habla con el hokage y len entrega el royo nada en especial paso.

 **TIMESKIP:Al dia siguiente**

naruto se levanta de su cama para comenzar el dia. se cepilla los dientes se baña, se viste,come ramen, se cepilla los dientes otra ves y se va a la academia.

naruto ahora traia su espada sellada y se preparaba mentalmente para ver quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo.

solo rogaba a Kami-Sama que no fuera ni sasuke ni sakura.

naruto llego a la academia y miro que solo se encontraban shion, sasuke, sayuri,shikamaru y chouji, el cento al lado de Shion.

Shion:hola naruto (con la vos tipica neutra)

Naruto:hola Shion tu cres que estemos juntos en el mismo equipo.

Shion:probablemente no, talves este con kibana y chica hyuga pero no contigo ya eres mas de un equipo de asalto.

Naruto:supongo que tienes razon.

ellos comensaron de hablar de cosas triviales hasta que kiba llego y se integro ala conversacion pero todo se acabo cuando se comenzo a escuchar el sonido como de una estampida.

Kurama:llegan las fangirls del EMOtivo Uchiha.

Matatabi:como odio que las chicas se comporten asi en ves de ponerse a acosar al uchiha ponganse a practicar y estudiar.

naruto:se te olvida que eras asi con kurama, porcierto por antes de que te explotara tu bijuudama en la cara porque eras una fangirl de kurama.

matatabi:...

Kurama:es cierto porque.

Matatabi:... Sabe mejor prestemos atencion que estan apunto de elejir los equipos.

kurama:...

naruto:... bien escuchemos.

iruka:ok Chicos hoy es el dia que se les asignara sus equipos pero recuerden que ser un ninja es mas que bla bla bla ser ninjas es ser bla bla bla bla(inserte discurso largo tipico de iruka aqui porfavor)

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

iruka:equipo 7:Sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, (es interrumpido por grito chillon) naruto uzumaki.

las reacciones de los mesionados fueron las siguientes.

Sakura puso atencion cuando escucho su nombre, Grito de felicidad al saber que sasuke estaria en el mismo equipo y se cayo al suelo apenas escucho a naruto.

Sasuke fue indiferencia al escuchar en nombre de la pelirosa, mas indiferencia al escuchar su nombre deseguro ella moriria en la primera mision fuera del pueblo y furia porque el chico que le dio una paliza estubiera en su mismo equipo pero la furia fue sustituida por un poco de alegria sera la palabra correcta no se... bueno usemos alegria porque podria hacerlo pagar en los entrenamientos.

naruto no le importo que nombraran a sakura pero al escuchar a sasuke se comenzo a asustar porque deseguro lo hiban a meter en ese equipo y cuando lo nombraron callo al piso y exclamo lo siguiente.

Naruto:No con la pelochicle y el EMOtivo no, de todos del salon tenia que ser ellos dos nooooooo... 'bueno cuando sea chunin me separare de ellos ademas sakura no creo que sobreviva una mision fuera de la aldea'.

Iruka se sorprendio ya que esperaba que naruto dijera un gran siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por quedar en el mismo equipo que sakura pero no fue asi y no le dijo sakura-Chan le dijo pelochicle eso ya ase notar que la odia un poco pero hace pocos dias el estaba enamorado de ella.

sakura y sasuke se sintiero ofendidos: sasuke iso el tipico Hmn Uchiha sakura fue hasta naruto.

Sakura: aquien le dises pelochicle.

sakura intenta darle un puñetaso pero naruto lo atrapa con una mano.

Naruto:Sakura con esa fuerza me ibas a pegar... patetico.

sakura lo intenta con la otra mano pero es agarrada por naruto que le da un cabezaso con la banda en la frente GRANDE de sakura que la llevo a la inconciencia.

el resto de los equipos igual que el cannon (y lo pongo asi por que me da paja escribir todo eso.

bueno hasta aqui yo me despido y porcierto voy a poner una votacion para el mini harem que tendra naruto y este fic por ahora no ba a tener esenas lemon "POR AHORA".

bueno las cadidatas son

shion y kibana "kiba" ya estan confirmadas(las mensionadas se alegran)

sakura, hinata y ino quedan descartadas (la primera no le importa la segunda se pone triste y la tercera no le importa)

el harem sera de 5-6 chicas.

candidatas:

Sayuri Uchiha

Fem Sai

haku(aceptemoslo nunca supimos si deverdad era un hombre afeminado o una mujer un poco masculina).

karin

y por ultimo pero no menos inportante

Fuu la jinchuriki de nanabi.

porcierto voy a dar un spoiler:se avecina un encuentro demasiado familiar para naruto.


	6. OMAKE:¿OTRO KYUBI?

ok esto es un pequeño omake que deveria haber puesto en el capitulo anterior pero hasta ahora no me di cuenta que no estaba en el episodio es corto menos de 500 palabras... era un omake... bueno no se si con esto seria considerado crossover pero bueno a darle

 **OMAKE:¿OTRO KYUBI?**

en los bosques un poco cercanos a konoha una extraña criatura se paseaba hablando consigo mismo.

?????:que se supone que haga en esta dimension ¿recolectar otros 100 corazones para poder elegir otra dimension? bueno practicare mi discurso otra ves... alguna ves has visto un yo-kai mas bello que yo... yo el deslumbrante kyubi e venido al mundo de los humanos para seducir a las chicas para conseguir la enegia de sus corazones, hasta hace poco habia recolectado 99 deliciosos corazones solo nesecitaba uno mas... uno mas y me convertiria en el zorro mas poderozo que hubiera existido jamassssssssss... pero al conseguir ese ultimo corazon no iso mas que cambiarme a otra dimension... por algo los demas solo tenian 99 por que no querian pasar a otra dimension y ahora sin mis corazones y en una dimension que no conosco y para acabar estoy perdido en este bosqueeeeeeeeeeeeee... y no puedo hacer nada... no puedo mostrarme no se si en este mundo los humanos son capases de ver a los yo-kai sin ese reloj... maldita sea por que katie cayo ante mi belleza y no pudo esquivarme como siempre lo hace... me estaba protegiendome de estar en esta dimension donde no tengo tanto poder como antes y no tengo mis corazones... por suerte aun puedo cambiar a una forma humana.

despues de viajar y viajar llego a un claro donde una chica practicaba taijutsu.

kyubi:genial mi primer corazon... hola presi- ahhhhhhh.

kyubi fue recibido con un buen puñetazo en el estomago que desaparecio su forma humana y quedando en su forma yo-kai.

??????:donde estas muestrate.

kyubi:"aparentemente igual que en la anterior dimension en mi forma yo-kai ningun humano me puede ver... joder como pega de fuerte aun me duele"penso con vos analitica y luego dolor.

??????:no lo dire otra ves muestrate.

Kyubi'mejor me voy (le pasa un kunai a milimetros de la cara)... eso estubo cerca'.

??????:supongo que se ha ido... deseguro era un civil nadie que no tenga un poco de experiencia ninja ubiera esquibado el golpe pero... hubo humo asi que podria ser un kage bushin que destrui y solo conosco a naruto que tenga esa tecnica... el chico era rubio... demonios naruto me mando un kage bushin a decirme algo y lo destrui... tengo que averiguar que.

la misteriosa chica se va

kyubi:de que demonios hablaba...

kyubi la siguio y le daba credito por su velocidad al no poder volar era "obligado" a correr y ella le superaba en velocidad. Al final ambos llegaron a konoha pero kyubi sintio una fuerza demoniaca digna de un yo-kai... no 2 y concentradas haci que se dipuso a ir hacia sentia esa precencia.

al estar en su forma yo-kai nadie lo veia pero el veia gente normal y gente que caminaba por las paredes corria por tejados(cosas tipicas de ninja.

kyubi:asi que ella se referia que estas personas son ninjas... ok tengo que ponerme en forma.

bueno hasta aqui llega... ok es una continuacion del ultimo capitulo.


	7. Revelaciones y ¿Nuestro Sensei?

Bueno yo se que se supone que este capitulo devio salir la semana pasada, pero estube ocupado arreglando mi equipo que estaba dañado. este sera el ultimo capitulo de 2k, los siguientes seran de 3k y mas adelante 4k.

Spike:jajaja si claro, que escusa mas patetica tu ni siquiera tienes computadora, tu escribes desde tu telefono.

Autor:yo nunca dije computadora.

Spike:ok esa no la vi venir.

 **C** **apitulo 6: Revelations** **and our sensei?**

Naruto:bueno a esperar a nuestro sensei... haruno.

Sakura:Callate Bueno para nada 'el quiere hacerse el chico cool para que me fije en el pero nada me apartara de sasuke ahora(chillido fangirl mental) despues de todo estamos en el mismo equipo'.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Cuanto tiempo ba a tardar nuestro sensei Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:Nuestro sensei es kakashi Hatake, que por algo es conocido es por llegar tarde 'y la lectura porno'.

Sakura:No te pregunte a ti, eso es cierto sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Sasuke... Sasuke...

Sasuke:...

Sakura:¡SASUKE!.

Sasuke: que, como, donde, cuando...

Naruto:jajajajajajaja estaba dormido.

Sasuke:no seas dobe estaba meditando en forma profunda 'No puedo creer que me durmiera en media clase... espera no hay nadie... por solo estan ellos... cierto son mi equipo... y nuestro sensei no ha llegado... que suerte... la suerte Uchiha'.

Sakura:si no hay manera de que MI Sasuke se duerma en el salon.

Naruto:'que excusa mas barata creo que le estan haciendo competencia a kakashi'.

(en el monumento de los ninjas fallecidos un peliblanco con peinado que desafia la gravedad sintio que le estaba quitando su puesto y se dispuso ha caminar a la academia)

Naruto:ok Sasuke... haruno agamos un pacto de no agresion mientras que estemos en el mismo equipo cuando seamos chunnin nos separamos inmediatamente trato...

Sasuke:yo no acepto tratos de un dobe de ultimo lugar.

Sakura:opino lo mismo.

Naruto:ok ustedes se lo pierden, no los ayudare.

Sasuke:Como si nesecitara ayuda de un dobe de ultimo lugar.

Sakura:y bueno para nada.

Naruto:ok... ya me canse... si llega el sensei le dicen que estoy en la montaña hokage.

Naruto desaparese en un shushin

Sakura:'va a pintar las caras de los hokages otra ves... un segundo como desaparecio'.

Sasuke:'le voy a exigir que me enseñe ese jutsu'.

 **Time Skip 5 minutos despues**

Sakura:¡CUANDO LLEGARA NUESTRO SENSEI! ¡YA SE A TARDADO 2 HORAS!.

Sasuke:...

se escucha como abren la puerta y aparese un tipo con cabello blanco --todos sabemos muy bien como es kakashi y si no busca imagenes--.

kakashi:mi primera inpresion es que... son aburridos... un segundo y el tercer genin.

Sakura:naruto se fue a pintar las caras de los hokages... otra ves.

Sasuke:...

kakashi:yo las veo bien.

Sakura:pues no a comensado o ya lo termino de limpiar.

Sasuke:...

kakashi:'Sasuke esta dormido' Sasuke ¡DESPIERTA!.

Sasuke:¡que como cuando que!.

Sakura:de verdad sasuke estaba dormido.

Sasuke:estaba meditando de forma profunda.

kakashi:'parese que alguien me quiere destronar con las escuzas'.

 **Time Skip 5 minutos antes** **Con Naruto**

Naruto:'bueno kurama, matatabi como e estado en el entrenamiento'.

Kurama: **bueno kit en el fuinjutsus eres usuario nvl 5/10 en escala normal pero aun no avanzas en la escala uzumaki.**

Matatabi: **y eres usuario del bijuu katon nvl 6/10 asi que te falta practica.**

Naruto:'¿te refieres a tu katon no?'.

Matatabi: **tu sabes que hay afinidades elementales ¿no?.**

Naruto:'si si se despues de todo tengo al menos 3 jutsus de las afinidades principales'.

Matatabi: **Bueno tambien estan las afinidades elementales segundarias y las afinidades elementales bijuu.**

Kurama: **las afininidades segundarias son la mescla de 2 afinidades principales por ejemplo el bakuton es la mescla de el elemento rayo con el elemento tierra (segun wikipedia me dicen si me equivoco) pero los elementales bijuu solo los portan los propios bijuu y sus jinchurukis por ejemplo Matatabi es portadora del bijuu katon por lo cual tu tambien y yo soy portador del bijuu** **futon** , **Isobu es portador del bijuu suiton, estas afinidades son mas fuertes que las afinidades principales.**

Matatabi **:Despues te entrenaremos con el bijuu futon pero por ahora solo entrenaras el bijuu katon, y tu kenjutsu esta por los suelos si acaso 1/10** **... Aunque comienzas a dominar como activar sus habilidades.**

Naruto:'ok... tengo que conseguir algun maestro de la espada que me enseñe... mejor si el maneja sambatou'.

Kurama: **Ademas de seguir con el entrebamiento de resistencia y fuerza pero no puedes avanzar porque no sabes hacer sellos de gravedad y de restriccion de movimiento mejores.**

Naruto:'Hey hago lo que puedo... cuando comenzare con la practica de su chakra que no sea del elemental'.

Matatabi: **no puedes por ahora debilitaria mucho tu cuerpo tienes que esperar a que tu cuerpo madure y estes en tu mejor plenitud fisica.**

Kurama: **ademas que por ahora no queremos llamar la atencion con jutsus poderozos asique hasta nuevo aviso no puedes usar los jutsus poderozos, las invocaciones, las tecnicas de espada, el taijutsu sin los sellos de gravedad y restriccion de movimiento... a tambien solo puedes usar jutsus de tus afinidades que son futon,Katon y raiton que de por si ya tienes mucho con que tengas 3 afinidades y que ellas sean de ataque.**

Naruto:bueno pues... encerio tendre que usar el arco entonces.

Matatabi: **por cierto se me olvidaba que tus habilidades en kyujutsu son de 8/10 en escala normal y todabia no avanzas en la escala uzumaki.**

(en este universo los uzumaki eran conocidos como los amos de fuinjutsu y del kyujutsu y ambos tienen una escala extra que seria la escala uzumaki.)

Kurama: **no puedo creer que tu madre fue una experta en arco y a la ves una experta en el kenjutsu.**

Naruto:'es la primera ves que me hablas de mi madre en mucho tiempo tu siempre esquivas el tema'.

Kurama: **tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki heredera y una de las ultimas del clan uzumaki... y me jinchuriki anterior**.

Naruto:'Se que era tu jinchuriki ya que tu sabes mucho sobre ella'.

Matatabi: **Kushina Uzumaki la habanero sagriento la conosco casi mata a mi anterior anterior jinchuriki.**

Kurama: **no se como pero desde que viste en los royos sobre los antiguos arqueros has querido aprender si no fuera que recuerdo a a la primera Uzumaki practicando kyujutsus no te pudiera ayudar.**

Naruto:'¿quien fue la primera Uzumaki?'.

Kurama: **¿sabes la historia del rikudow sennin?.**

Naruto:'Si me la has dicho como 3 veces'.

Kurama: **de todas maneras la dire otra ves, hace mucho tiempo cuando el humano no tenia chakra y las guerras por territorios estaban en su apogeo hubo un gran arbol, el shinjuu, el se alimentaba de la energia negativa, la purificaba y condensaba en un fruto prohibido que el que lo comiera moria, una mujer cansada de tanta guerra comio el fruto... ella pudo soportar y controlar el poder que le otorgo el fruto y termino con las guerras, la paz se also y ella estaba embarazada antes de comer el fruto por lo cual sus hijos tambien ganaron el poder del shinjuu... el chakra, la paz perduro hasta que la mujer que era rebenciada como la diosa conejo comenso a matar a los que se oponian a ella y se formaron rebeliones ella penso que sus hijos estarian de su lado pero no fue asi, ella no podia contra sus hijos por no por que sean mas poderosos si no por su trabajo en equipo, al final ella no pudo hacer mas que fusionarse con el shinjuu.**

Matatabi: **y de eso nacio el juubi, la mujer al fusionarse habia perdido la rason y se convirtio en una bestia que destruia lo que sea al final los hermanos hagoromo y hamura otsusuki hijos de esa mujer kaguya otsusuki no tubieron mas remedio que sellar en el cuerpo de hagoromo el chakra del juubi degando un cascaron vacio de piedra** **, hagoromo uso su jutsu creacion de todas las cosas para crear la luna y sellar el cascaron en ella, hamura se fue a la luna para cuidar el cascaron, hagoromo fue por el mundo repartiendo el chakra como una religion, se enamoro, tu hijos 2 barones y una mujer, el hermano mayor heredo los ojos del sabio, la hermana intermedia heredo su chakra y destreza en kenjutsu y el hermano menor heredo el cuerpo del sabio, los hermanos tenian cabello castaños del sabio pero la hermana tenia el cabello rojo de su madre.**

Kurama: **cuando hagoromo estaba cerca de morir usando el jutsu creacion de todas las cosas separo el chakra del juubi en 9 partes y dandoles forma fisica y conciencia... asi nacimos nosotros los bijuus... con secuelas por no tener el chakra del juubi tenia que elegir quien seria el heredero de su legado, el hermano mayor indra otsusuki tenia el ideal que por medio del poder se lograria la paz, el hermano menor ashura otsusuki tenia el ideal que por medio del amor se lograria la paz y la hermana del medio tenia el ideal de que una fusion entre el poder y el amor se lograria la paz pero ella le pidio que no la eligiera ya que ella queria formar su propio legado y ya ella tena un apellido propio ella se llamaba nanami Uzumaki el sabio respeto sus deseos y nombro a ashura como su heredero indra furioso por que su padre eligio a su hermano menor le pidio ayuda a su hermana para darse cuenta de que ella hiba a ser la elegida pero rechaso la propuesta ya que ella formaria su propio clan, indra desidio enfrentarse a su hermano solo pero su hermano tenia personas que le respaldaron y ambos quedaron en una disputa eterna, indra formo al clan uchiha, ashura al clan senju y nanami al clan Uzumaki, luego paso las guerras de clanes, luego por primera ves en mucho tiempo un senju y un uchiha fueron amigos, estos eran hashirama senju y madara uchiha y ambos eran desendientes de ashura y indra respectivamente la desendiente de nanami mito Uzumaki se caso con hashirama y todos juntos formaron konohagure bueno con ligera participacion de mito devido a que uzukagure ya se habia formado y ella era la nidame Uzukage, el resto es historia.**

Naruto:'esta ves agregaron bastantes cosas... asi que yo soy uno de los ultimos desendientes de hagoromo junto con los uchihas y senju que queden... eso esta genial'.

Kurama:bueno eres el unico puro ya que los senju que queden a esepcion de la ñieta de hashirama tsunade senju son de la rama plebeya al igual que los Uchihas que quedan ya que la rama pura de los senju se quedara con tsunade y la rama pura de los uchihas de destruyo con madara.

Naruto:'Espera como que rama plebeya y rama pura'.

Kurama: **bueno naruto tanto ashura como indra desarrollaron un pacto de sangre para que gente normal se transformaran en un senju o en un uchiha respectivamente pero los civiles convertidos en el caso de los senjus perdieror la liberacion yin-yan y tanto su regeneracion como chakra no eran tan buena como un sangre pura y en el caso de los uchiha perdian la oportunidad de despertar el rinnegan si juntaba la sangre uchiha con el cuerpo senju, el mangekio sharingan los dejaba ciejos si se usaba demasiado, ademas de que para despertarlo tenian que matar a alguien muy cercano para el y despues cambiar los ojos con un hermano que tambien tubiera los mangekio sharingan para despertar el mangekio sharingan eterno, en cambio los sangre pura solo nesesitaban entrenamientos duros y situaciones de vida o muerte para desbloquear directamente el magekio sharingan eterno.**

Naruto:'eso quiere decir que soy el unico junto con Tsunade que es desendiente de sangre pura'.

Matatabi: **Correcto.**

Naruto:'ok... esto es muy revelador'.

Matatabi: **una persona se acerca talves sea tu sensei.** naruto dejo de meditar y presto atencion al mundo exterior y vio como kakashi con sasuke y sakura corriendo detras.

kakashi:naruto como bas a dejar a tus compañeros solos, que fue lo inportante que tenias que hacer que no pudiste esperar en el salon(con un moderado instinto asesino)'veamos como responde'.

Naruto:(con tranquilidad) nada solo meditar ademas de que usted se tardo mucho.

kakashi:bueno hay que presentarnos.

Sakura:porque no empiesa usted primero para entender.

Naruto:'y se supone que es la mas lista del salon'.

kakashi:mi nombre es kakashi hatake no pretendo hablar sobre mis gustos y disgustos mi hobby a ustedes no les interesa y un sueño para el futuro bueno la verdad no me e puesto a pensar en ello.

Sakura:'solo nos digo su nombre'.

kakashi:ahora tu pinky.

Sakura:(un poco molesta) mi nombre es sakura haruno mis gustos son (mira a sasuke) "chillido fangirl" mis hobbys son "otro chillido" mi sueño para el futuro es "chillido fangirl extremo".

Naruto, Matatabi y Kurama: **Nos dejara sordos a todos, es acaso un jutsu.** kakashi:y tus disgustos.

Sakura: **¡NARUTO!.**

Naruto:gracias universo.

kakashi:tu chico EMO.

Sasuke:mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha no tego gustos pero tengo muchos disgustos, mi sueño para el futuro no mi meta es restaurar mi clan y matar a alguien en especifico.

Sakura:'Sasuke es tan sexy'.

kakashi:'genial un emo vengador' tu rubio.

Naruto:mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son el entrenamiento, el ramen y algo que no les dire, mis disgustos son los 3 minutos que tardan en hacerse en el microondas los ramens, los traidores, las banshees (mira a sakura), los EMOtivos (mira sa sasuke) y a los que odian sin motivo, mi hobbys es provar todos los tipos de ramen, el entrenamiento, aprender y mejorar en las ramas de los jutsus y (con pesades) mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en chunin para dejar este quipo y esta con las personas que quiero.

 _Bueno hasta aqui se que el capitulo salio tarde muy tarde pero bueno mejor tarde por unos dias que tarde por meses o nunca salir_ _bueno en la bo_


	8. El sensei mas inpuntual y ¿otro Kyubi?

hola a todos soy yo Vortex y les traigo el capitulo 7 de esta Historia que recibe un buen apoyo, gracias por todo pero solo Zafir09 y Joker-san han votado por una candidata y nadie a nominado una haci que contemos los votos hasta a hora.

2 para fuu.

1 para Sayuri.

1 para Karin.

Kurama:vemos que la jinchuriki de mi hermana Chomei tiene apoyo.

Vortex:por cierto un aviso subi la idea principal de una historia que es mas o menos original sobre Inteligencias artificiales, se llama el programador, se que no es un buen nombre pero despues se lo cambio, pueden verlo en mi perfil, apoyenlo si quieren que lo convierta en una historia y no solo una idea.

Spike: cancelas mi fic para que lo ocupe otro, si no fuera que si peleo contigo pueda acabar en el frio cuarto oscuro del olvido te daria una paliza por borrar mi fic.

Vortex:volveras a un fic pero por a hora conformate con ver lo que pasa con Naruto.

Spike:OK.

 **Capitulo 7:**

 **El sensei mas inpuntual y ¿otro kyubi?**

kakashi:Bueno... mañana a las 7 AM haremos un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Sakura:pero sensei ya hemos hecho ejercicios de supervivencia en la academia.

kakashi:pero este ejercicio desidira si son aptos para ser gennin.

Sakura:pero ya hicimos los examenes gennin.

Naruto: :No seas tonta... eso era solo un filtro para los que tenian oportunidad para ser gennin.

kakashi:exacto naruto...

Sakura:entonces que sentido tiene hacer otra prueva.

kakashi:veras de los 30 graduados solo 12 seran escogidos para ser gennin los otros 18 seran regresados a la academia, esta prueva tiene una posivilidad de fracaso del 66% haci que haganse un favor y no desayunen ya que... ¡ **VAN A VOMITAR!.** (Desaparese en un shushin de hojas).

Naruto:si que sabe atemorizar... bueno nos vemos despues(desaparese un un shushin de fuego)

Sasuke:'tengo que exigirle que me enseñe ese jutsu'.

 **Time Skip 5 minutos despues en el campo de entrenamiento 22**

Naruto se encontraba meditando pero sabia que algo lo estaba espiando.

?:'haci que de el viene esas esenciastan bestiales'.

Naruto:se que estas aqui asi que muestrate.

?:'me detecta... pero no puede verme'.

naruto abre los ojos y dice

Naruto:puedo verte... zorro.

?:'que puede verme... pero el no deveria...'.

de la nada aparese un zorrito que se acurruca a lado de naruto.

Naruto:creias que te escondias de mi no es verdad zorrito dice con vos jugetona mientras acaricia al zorrito.

?:(con la boca abierta a mas no poder)'¡QUE!... era un zorrito al que se referia...' Uff pense que me avia visto.

Naruto:por fin hablas... kyubi... me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te ibas a quedar en esa rama a espiarme.

kyubi:¡QUEEEEEEE! ¡COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!.

Naruto:me lo acabas de decir.

kyubi:¡QUEEEE!.

Naruto:yo solo dije lo que eras no dije tu nombre.

kyubi:haque mate muchacho... un segundo como puedes verme.

Naruto:a que te refieres.

kyubi:ningun ser humano puede verme... la unica manera de que un humano pueda verme seria teniendo el reloj Yo-kai pero en esta dimension no hay Yo-kais o no e visto por lo cual no deverian existir los relojes Yo-kai.

Naruto:haci que no eres de esta dimension... que haces aqui entonces.

kyubi:fui teletransportado a esta dimension... al tener mi corazon numero 100.

Naruto:¿Que?.

kyubi:yo solia recoger los corazones de las chicas que se enmoraban de mi (se comvierte en forma humana) para convertirme en ¡EL ZORRO MAS PODEROZO DE EL MUNDOOOOOOOO!.

Naruto:quieres que te presente al zorro mas poderozo del mundo de esta dimension.

kyubi:¿que?.

naruto agarra el hombro de kyubi y transporta su conciencia a su escape mental.

Kurama:asi que decides visitarme a kit... quien es ese chiquillo debil.

kyubi:(se transforma en su forma yo-kai) ¡NO SOY DEBIL ME OISTE!... ¡PERO QUE!.

Kurama:haci que no soy el unico kyubi en este mundo jajajajajajaja(incerte risa malevola aqui) bien kit donde encontraste a este bobo intento de copia.

kyubi:(en Shock) o... tro... kyu... bi... mucho... mas... grande... que... yo...

Naruto:bueno el me encontro.

kyubi:(en Shock)y... mucho... mas... poderozo... que... yo...

aparese matatabi.

Matatabi:quien es una copia de mi kura-kun... oooo ya veo haci que no somos los unicos "animales" con multiples colas.

kyubi:(sigue en shock) otra... bestia... con.. cola.

Naruto:bueno dejenme presentarlo... el es kyubi y es un ¿yo-kai? si yo-kai de otra dimension... kyubi ellos son... el zorro se llama kurama y la gata se llama Matatabi... kyubi... kyubi... ¡KYUBI!... pero que.

kyubi yacia en el piso inconciente.

todos: **no aguanto el pobre.**

 **Time Skip 2 horas despues y en la casa de naruto.**

despues de que kyubi despertara y le terminaran de explicar como es esta dimensión naruto se despide y se va a su casa sin no antes pasar por la tienda de armas del padre de ten-ten.

Naruto:ok es todo no.

Señor:Veamos un carcag de flechas, las mejoras del arco, las notas para hacer sellos, tinta y para queson estos discos.

Naruto:es un secreto y si es todo.

Señor: bien aun sigo sin creer que alguien me aguia comprado el arco, nadie quería comprarlo.

después de eso naruto se dirigió a su apartamento para encontrarse con kyubi.

Naruto:que quieres kyubi.

kyubi. yo solo quiero que... me... ayudes uff si que me ayudes a estar en mi condición anterior.

naruto:¿ condición anterior?.

kyubi: e perdido la mayoría de mis poderes al traspasarme de dimensión... solo puedo cambiar a mi forma humana y correr rápido, no puedo cambiar el clima ami antojo ni aparecer cosas de la nada ni siquiera volar.

Naruto:¡ podías volar!.

kyubi: si podía pero al perder mis corazones no tengo tanto poder... e intentado robar algunos pero en mi forma humana me notan como una persona mas.

Naruto: no seria por que como aqui hay una energia diferente tu cuerpo se esta adaptando por que según los bijuus tienes un chakra presido al de ellos en densidad pero en cantidad ni siquiera le pasas a un gennin.

kyubi: enserio tendría que entrenar como un ninja para recuperar mi poder.

Naruto: talves talves.

kyubi: entonces entrename sensei lo dice con vos dramática.

Naruto: soy yo o eso sono extraño inclusive para ti.

Kurama y Matatabi: **No fuiste solo tu.**

kyubi. entonces que dices me entrenaras.

naruto: solo si no me dices sensei nunca mas esa palabra no te cae(imagínense que escuchan a kyubi con la vos de la traducción de España)

Kyubi: entonces como te digo.

Naruto: Naruto esta bien... ¡PERO NINGÚN SUB-FIJO POR FAVOR!.

kyubi: esta bien cuando comenzamos.

Naruto: mañana pero primero (le coloca un sello de invocacion) primero no puedes apareser de repente seria mas logico que aparecieras como una invocacion.

Kyubi: recuerdas que solo tu puede verme.

naruto:(poker face) tenemos que arreglar ese problema.

kyubi: porque no seria mejor que nadie pudiera verme ademas solo la forma yo-kai no es visible.

Naruto tienes razon pero hay que hacerte visible para algunos casos especificos los cuales no dire... per bueno mañana me ayudaras a pasar la prueva de nuestro sensei.

kyubi: tu sensei.

naruto: si lo que digas

 **Time Skip a la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento # 7 a las 10 de la mañana**

sakura:ya ban 3 horas y niguno de los 2 an aparecido.

Sasuke:...

sakura: ¡SASUKE NO TE DUERMAS!.

Sasuke:no estaba dormido y deja de quejarte.

naruto: hola chicos como estan.

Sakura:(Vos super chillona ON) ¡NARUTO DONDE ESTABAS LLEVAS 3 HORAS DE RETRASO PEDASO DE ANIMAL!.

Todo lo que sabemos des pues de ese grito fue que en lugar de estar el campo de entrenamiento # 7 solo había destruccion al rededor de sakura... ok no solo dejo a naruto incrustado a un árbol con los oídos haciendo el típico tiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn de cuando te quedas sordo y sasuke lo mismo.

Naruto Kurama Matatabi y Sasuke: **que clase de jutsu es ese.**

 **Time Skip 20 minutos después (es lo que tardaron en recuperar la audicion).**

Kakashi: bueno chicos el ejercico es simple deben tomar estos cascabeles(muestra 2 cascabeles) pueden usar todo tipo de armas incluso la shuriken y si no vienen con intencion de matar no vengan.

sakura: pero podriamos herirlo.

kakashi: no te preocupes por mi preocúpate por ti.

Naruto: se puede todo tipo de armas.

kakashi todo tipo hasta la de antes de la era ninja.

naruto:'con que hasta antes de la era ninja he' ok sensei.

kakashi ataquen me con todo o sino no lo lograran.

naruto:'con todo eh ya sabes kyubi preparete...que bueno que logre hacer un sello para que te conectaras mentalmente al sello'.

kyubi'si eso es bueno pero no arreglamos el problema de la invicibilidad'.

naruto: 'eso lo arreglamos despues'.

kakashi:ok tienen hasta el medio dia el que no logre tener un cascabel sera atado a este poste y no comera almuerzo y vera como me lo como en su cara y regresara ala academia.

sakura. pero sensei solo hay 2 cascabeles.

kakashi:eso garantiza que al menos uno de ustedes vuelva a la academia.

sakura:'no permitire que me separen de sasuke'.

Naruto: 'ok esto es raro por el conocimiento que tengo los equipos gennin son de un jounnin sensei y 3 gennin hasta los grupos AMBU son un capitan AMBU y 3 AMBU mas'.

kurama: conosco la prueba tu madre la vio se trata de trabajo en equipo, el jounnin pone algo en este caso los 2 cascabeles que separe el equipo, tienes que hacer ellos cooperen contigo.

Naruto: 'mas facil decirlo que hacerlo'.

kakashi: muy bien comiencen cuando diga comiencen... 3... 2... 1... comiencen.

todos se esconden

kakashi:'bien sakura esta escondida debajo de los matorrales de alla, sasuke esta en el arbol del este pero naruto no lo detecto... espera un chakra extraño esta en ese arbol del sur.

Naruto: 'chupate esta sensei... kyujutsu:Kasai no bakuhatsu no ya'.

kakashi: no es el de naruto de quien es... (esquiba la flecha de fuego por milimetros pero si no fuera por tener un kawarimi ya preparado estaria gravemente herido por la explosion de la flecha)

Naruto: 'falle a cambiar de posicion shushin no jutsu'(naruto desaparese del lugar).

kakashi: una flecha no vino de sakura ni sasuke entonces es de naruto por poco no la cuento encerio queria matarme pero sigo sin detectarlo es como si no tubiera chakra... segun los informes era un bueno para nada.

en otro lado mas presisamente con sasuke.

Naruto:Sasuke tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

Sasuke:por que trabajar en equipo con un dobe bueno para nada.

Naruto:es una prueva de sensei tenemos que trabajar en equipo para recuperar los cascabelles, ademas con quien es mejor estar en el equipo yo que estamos neutrales o sakura que es un fangirl tuya y en una mision te puede atar rapidamente y violarte eh.

eso fue lo que nesecito Sasuke para que colaborara en el grupo.

Sasuke:que tienes en mente.

Naruto:primero convence a sakura de que nos ayude... pero a ella no le damos un cascabel... ya estoy planeando una estrategia.

Sasuke:por que yo.

Naruto:porque sakura hace todo lo que le pidas.

Sasuke:ok... (se deprime).

despues de un rato de planeacion y que sakura se les una.

Naruto:este es el plan.

sakura:por que tu haces el plan no deveria hacerlo sasuke, tu plan de seguro fallara.

Naruto:primero yo me di cuenta de que la prueva era de trabajo en equipo segundo yo tube un plan antes de sasuke... el plan es que tu haruno instales trampas en la zona donde lo atacaremos, sasuke seras el de corta distancia y intentaras recuperar los cascabeles.

Sakura:y tu que haras.

Naruto:lo apoyare a largas distancias con mi arco de pulsos.

Sasuke:'un arco hace mucho que no se utiliza un arco por que el lo hace'.

Sakura:mataras a sasuke con eso.

Naruto:no no lo hare... que comiense el plan... ya.

instalaciones de trampas y nidos de arqueros instalados despues

kakashi:'parese que naruto se dio cuenta del proposito de la prueva... a reunido a sasuke y sakura para que le ayuden... sakura puso trampas y naruto desaparecio una ves que se dispersaron'.

Sasuke:'ahora espero que naruto sepa utilizar esa cosa'.

Sasuke salio de los matorrales a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con kakashi, kakashi se dio cuenta y se fijo en sasuke... mala idea, naruto aprovecho la apertura y disparo una flecha normal que por poco y le da a kakashi en una pierna pero no contaban cuando sasuke esta apunto de golpearlo un clon de naruto usando kawarimi se sutitullo con sasuke y todos los clones que naruto tenia dispararon flechas a montones creando una lluvia de flechas que otraves si no fuera por el kawarimi que el siempre prepara estaria todo clavado de flechas.

kakashi:'usar a su compañero como carnada y sustituirlo con un clon a ultimo momento buena estrategia para alguien no preparado... pero eran nesesario una lluvia de flech(se sutitulle por otro tronco ya que casi le da otra flecha) las flecha vienen de diferentes puntos eso quiere desir que tiene multiples nidos de arqueros pero donde estan exactamente'.

Sasuke:bien si no se hubiera sustituido la lluvia de flechas lo hubiera matado la estrategia esta funcionando.

sasuke comiensa otra pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo y tambien kunai si puede mientras que loa clones disparan para evitar que kakashi utilize ningun jutsu. mientra el verdadero naruto esta encima de una ave en el cielo con la espada Vortex en mano.

Naruto:bien sigue... sigue... sigue...

naruto y sasuke: ahora.

sasuke salta para atras y prepara el katon: jutsu bola de fuego mientras los clones preparan kyujutsu: la garza voladora, con una flecha de punta conica estriada especial

y naruto le da la orden a kyubi para recuperar los cascabeles y el mismo se lanza desde la ave y sakura activa las trampas explosivas que tenia plantadas dejando sin escape a kakashi.

todos menos kakashi: combinacion grupal: gran maelstrom de fuego.

kakashi:'en que me e metido(no se da cuenta de que kyubi le quita los cascabeles) ya pasaron la prueva... pero como escapare de esta.

sasuke lanza la bola de fuego y las garsas voladoras absorven el fuego creando una fleca con un tornado de fuego en las puntas, naruto cae al suelo con la espada en mano y dice.

Naruto:Vortex:tajo desendente(la espada se abre (como la monado) y una espada de chakra aparese y crece (como el ataque back slash de shulk en SSB4).

solo digamos que kakashi la paso muy mal.

despues de que todo eso colisiono se formo una gran explosion que si no fuera por que kaka shi a ultimo moento logro divisar un lugar en donde sustituirse ubiera valido madres.

Time skip 5 minutos despues

kakashi:(un poco quemado) bien ya que no se como se las arreglaron para para logran distraerme tanto como para no notar un clon de naruto quitandome los cascabeles pero bueno trabajaron en equipo y lograron quitarme los cascabeles asi que pasaron... si nos vemos mañana alas 7 de la mañana jane. ( desaparese en un puf).


	9. Nami no Kuni y ¿Encerio ellos?

hola a todos sy yo mikey mouse... ok no(distorsion y se pierde la señal) hola a todos soy vortex y vengo a traerles el 8avo episodio/capitulo de esta Hiatoria que tiene apoyo.

kurama:si no tuviera apoyo no subirias capitulos.

vortex:ok es obio... pero hay que dar los anuncios.

subi una nueva idea a el programador ya que ese lugar solo lo usare para subir ideas y si tiene apoyo es idea la subo aparte.

un spoiler es episodio lo intentare hacer largo y naruto le dara un gran dolor de cabeza por lo que pasara.

en este episodio aparesera la chica mas votada... Fuu... como Omake.

ya eso est todo...

kyubi:como que es todo no les daras mi mensaje.

Vortex:losiento pero no... a la historia.

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Nami no kuni y ¿encerio ellos?.**

Kyubi:esta semana a sido agotadora.

naruto:si no hemos parado de entrenar... por lo menos hemos progresado contigo y ya casi perfecciono la tecnica.

Kyubi:no hemos parado de hacer misiones rango D y la mas facil fue la del gato tora...

Naruto: dilo por ti solo te pedi rastrearla ha nosostros no toco atraparlo.

kyubi: buenas noches.

naruto:buenas noches.

 **Time Skip: a la mañana siguiente lugar de entrega de mision.**

iruka:veamos pasear perros,cortar el cesped,cargar unas vigas de madera...

Naruto: ya estoy harto ya porfavor dennos una mision mejor.

iruka:¡naruto! mas respeto al hokage.

hiruzen:no importa iruka, pero creo que estan listos despues de todo kakashi esta con ellos.

iruka:bien... que pase constructor de puentes.

entra un señor todo borracho- todos sabemos quien es el asi que para que explicar.

tazuna:estos son los ninjas que me ban a proteger, un emo, una niña, el rubio me convence.

 **5 minutos despues.**

kakashi:buno chicos veamos que traen,

sasuke tienes Shurikens, kunais, una bolsa de dormir, ropa limpia estas bien, sakura tienes kunais, cuerda ninja, ropa limpia, shampoo..., acondicionador..., cepillo para el cabello..., perfumes... ok sakura que se supone que traes vamos a una mision no de vacaciones.

sakura:sensei pero a nami alla voy a nesecitar todo eso por que alla no hay nada de eso.

Naruto:haruno... que es mejor dormir en el suelo o dormir en una bolsa para dormir... ¡por que ni eso llevas!.

sakura: por lo menos llevo algo tu solo llevas un cilindro de metal de que te sirve eso.

naruto: de mucho (imaginense uno de esos guarda CDs antiguos que eran de plastico y cilindricos que le ponias una cuerda el lo llevabas como una de esas mochilas para laptop(yo tube una de niño)solo que en ves de CDs esta adaptada para rollos)(abre el cilindro para que todos vean que tiene en su interior muchos mini royos (del tamaño de el dedo de un adulto)esto tiene muchos royos que continen desde comida (muestra un mini royo de color naranja con el simbolo de comida) hasta armas (muestra un mini royo morado con el simbolo de kunai) y todo en un tamaño mas compacto.

kakashi:bien naruto todo lo que nesecitas esta sellado en royos buena idea.

sasuke:'le exigire ese porta royos'.

sakura:solo quiere ser mas cool que mi sasuke-kun para que me fije en ti no.

naruto: no haruno ya no me interesas solo te queria hasta el 2do año ya que siempre eras abusiva pero sigui "queriendote" para tener una "fijacion" y que jiji no me este aconcejando de como tener novia... (escalofrio) ya no te quiero.

sakura:...

 **Time Skip: 1 hora despues.**

naruto:esperen un segundo.

naruto dessella su arco, apunta

naruto:kyujutsu:explosion del fenix.

naruto dispara... ¡BUM!(efectos explosivos baratos)

Naruto: ya podemos seguir.

Sakura:para que hiciste eso baka.

Naruto:lo veran mas adelante

mas adelante en el sitio de la explosion estaban los cadaveres de los hermanos demonio todos quemados y con partes faltantes, naruto saca un kunai no sellado y le corta la cabeza a los hermanos y la sella.

Naruto: Sasuke podrias hacerme un favor y quemar el resto del cuerpo.

Sakura:baka para que los mataste ahora tendremos problemas con kiri.

kakashi: de hecho naruto sera recompensado en kiri mato a 2 nuke-nin de kiri... los hermanos demonio... como los detectaste a tan larga distancia.

naruto:las aves me lo dijeron.

Sakura:¡HHHHAAAA! ¡como que las aves te lo dijeron! ¡BAKA!.

todo el mundo se tapaba los oidos por el grito de sakura... en kirikagure el misukage yagura esta combatiendo el peor enemigo de todo kage aun mas peligroso que un jinchuriki bien entrenado o al mismo bijuu un enemigo que llama aliados constantemente y que la pelea parese no tener fin ya que si acaba con uno 3 mas lo suplantan... el temido **¡PAPELEO!** cuando se escucha como un grito tenue pero de pronto.

 **¡HHHHAAAAAAAAA!**... el grito tenue aumenta hasta que destruye casi todos vidrios en la aldea.

Yagura: sera un ataque enemigo... una nueva arma o jutsu basado en la vos... ¡atencion! ¡incrementen la seguridad de los puestos! ¡aumenten las patrullas! ¡TENEMOS UN POSIBLE ATAQUE ENEMIGO!.

otra ves con naruto y CO.

naruto: ¡HARUNO! ¡no grites quieres revelar nuestra posicion! y ademas yo poseo el contrato de las aves eso me permite que las aves me den informacion mira... jutsu de invocacion:aguila espia (una aguila de color chocolate aparese en un puf y se posa en el hombro de naruto) miru porfavor me harias el honor de informarme de todo lo que este adelande para que no tengamos sorpresas.

Miru:(con vos femenina)como ordene naruto-sama.

naruto:cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames con el sub-fijo sama me hace sentir viejo.

Miru: entonses naruto-san esta bien.

naruto:si esta bien.

miru despega y vuela para perderse en el horizonte.

naruto:ven.

kakashi y sakura estaban sorprendidos, kakashi por no saber que su gennin tenia un contrato de invocacion y sakura por ver a esa ave hablar. sasuke por otro lado tenia envidia por que naruto tuviera una arco poderozo, un porta royos, un contrato de invocacion, buenos jutsus y poder sellar cosas a su antojo... el va a darle todo eso ya que solo un uchiha puede tener eso.

naruto:ok sigamos.

 **Time Skip: 1 hora despues.**

Tasuna: escuchen voy a hablar con en conductor del bote es viejo amigo mio nos llevara a Nami no kuni.

despues de un viaje en bote un poco incomodo llegaron a Nami no kuni, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro lleno de niebla y a naruto no se le ocurrio mejor idea que lanzar un kunai y casi matar a un pobre conejito eso era lo que pensaba sakura en cambio naruto sabia que ese conejito deveria ser marron por que estamos en verano pero era de color blanco entonses alguien lo cuido en cautiverio eso quiere desir que alguien lo uso de kawarimi y cuando dedujo eso comenso a escuchar como si cortaran el aire.

naruto:todo el mundo al suelo.

una hoja muy grande paso por encima de ellos y se incrusto en arbol para que alguien se parara en el mango esta persona era zabuza momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla.

kalashi: vaya vaya zabuza momochi un nuke-nin de kiri rank A.

zabuza:me alagas que sepas mi nombre kakashi del sharingan el ninja que a copiado mas de mil jutsus.

Sasuke: sharingan entonces... es un uchiha.

Naruto:con que zabuza el demonio que se oculta en la neblina empuña una de la 7 espadas de la niebla la kurakiribocho la espada que se regenera con el hierro de la sangre.

zabuza:veo que alguien me conose mejor... Quien eres niño.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Naruto...

zabuza: bien naruto te dejate de ultimo pero primero me enfrentare a tu sensei me imagino que no intenteras nada verdad (despliega un enorme instinto asesino que afecta a todo el mundo menos a naruto) (explicacion el K.I. de zabuza no es nada en comparacion al de kurama o el de matatabi).

Naruto:(con toda la tranquilidad del mundo) si usted lo desea.

zabuza:'este niño no es normal talves este en grado AMBU para soportar tanto K.I. o ya este muy a costumbrado que sabe disimularlo'.

todo pasa como el canon hasta la parte en la que rescatan a kakashi y naruto esta en el agua.

naruto en el agua el usando chakra para mantenerse y caminar por el agua se pone al lado de kakashi y dessella la espada Vortex.

zabuza:asi que naruto tiene una espada veamos si la sabe usar.

kakashi:naruto no eres rival para el no sabes en lo que te mete--

kakashi cae al agua noqueado por un golpe en cuello de parte de naruto y lo lanza hasta la orilla, todos los demas estaban estufefactos de que narugo lo lograra noquear de un golpe.

Naruto:que sea un duelo de espadas.

Kurama: **naruto sabes que no eres bueno en kenjutsu como le ganaras.** Naruto:tengo un As bajo la manga.

zabuza: veamos que tan bueno eres.

los dos se enfrenta en una pelea que para sorpresa de todos naruto estaba a la par quisas zabuza estaba muy oxidado o naruto estaba heredando los genes de su madre para el kenjutsu.

zabuza:kirikagure no jutsu.

todo se llena de neblina cuando.

naruto: Vortex:escudo.

un escudo de chakra para el tajo horizontal de zabuza para que el reciba un fuerte golpe producto del rebote del escudo.

zabuza:buena esa niño tengo que admitir que estoy un poco oxidado pero va mi ataque mas poderozo.

los 2 corren hacia el otro cuando zabuza iba a hacer un corte desendente naruto dijo.

naruto:vortex:tajo aereo.

la espada se dividio (como la monado de shulk) y de ella salio una hoja de chakra, zabuza rapidamente se cubrio con la espada pero fue inpulsado al cielo donde recibio otro corte que nuevamente se cubrio con la espada de el

naruto:Vortex:doble salto.

naruto usando el doble salto queda aun en el aire encima de zabuza(osea aun no an pisado tierra desde que naruto uso el tajo aereo) y dijo.

naruto:Vortex: tajo desendente.

naruto cae con la espada delante de el con la hoja de chakra encendida y nuevamente para zabuza cubrirse de es corte usa su espada de escudo cuando tocan tierra una onda de chakra de la hoja de chakra de la espada de naruto sigue empujando a zabuza hacia adelante terminando por quebrar la espada, sin defensa ni ataque zabuza vio como naruto corria hacia el haciendo una carga con la espada y naruto dijo.

naruto:Vortex: NitroCarga.

naruto aun corriendo como cuando se enfrento a las aves que usaban esa misma tecnia se cubrio de fuego que salia de la espada pero antes de que naruto llegara hacia zabuza el cayo devido a que de le encrustaron sembon en el cuello llevando a una muerte rapida naruto rapidamente cancelo la carga solo para encontrarse a un AMBU delante del cuerpo de zabuza.

AMBU:perdonen por las molestias pero hace mucho tiempo que lo estaba buscando su cuerpo tiene muchos secretos que no deven ser tomados por el enemigo adios.

el ambu se lleva a zabuza pero olvida algo muy importante que estaba detras de naruto... su espada... partida a la mitad por su ultimo ataque solo faltaba sangre para unirla otra ves agarro la espada de zabuza y la sello en un royo para despues darse cuenta que kakashi se desperto y vio ese ultimo ataque... kakashi sorprendido por que uno de sus gennin le logro ganar a un nuke-nin rank A sin ayuda.

kakashi:¡Bien naruto! pero era nesesario noquearme.

naruto solo se hecho a reir para luego caer al suelo producto del cansancio kakashi al principio se preocupo pero vio que solo era consancio y llevo a un desmallado naruto y a todos los demas a la casa de tazuna, pero en la mente de naruto habia una discucion.

Kurama: **naruto tengo que felicitarte por acabar con un jounnin de kiri pero ¡FUE MUY INRRESPONZABLE NOQUEAR A TU SENSEI! ¡QUE HARIAS NO PUDIERAS DETENERLO!.**

Naruto:facil una bomba jinchuriki.

Kurama:(face palm) **hay naruto... supongo que ya va ciendo hora para que te diga una verdad que deveria habertelo dicho hace mucho...tu padre era Minato Namikaze en yondaime hokage... ellos no tuvieron mas remedio que sellame en ti pero... tus padres no murieron cuando me obligaron a atacar a konoha...**

 **Mientras En Konoha.**

hiruzen:asi que se equivocaron de jinchuriki

????:bueno parese que los bijuus generan chakra no lo tiene ilimitado como nosotros creiamos, parese... que el alma es lo que genera chakra.

hiruzen:sabes minato llevarte a menma y a kasumi para entrenarlos y dejar a naruto aqui no fue buena idea sabes lo que a tenido que pasar para que te dieras cuenta.

Minato: espera ya lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste antes de irnos.

hiruzen: por que en ese momente tampoco lo sabia... me di cuenta cuando naruto mostro tener aunque poca chakra del kyubi y en todo el tiempo que a pasado ya deveria tener la mitad del chakra que le quitaron... y dime minato como te diste cuenta.

minato: hace 2 semanas ivamos a entrenar como siempre pero ellos no podian usar el chakra del kyubi cuando revisamos los sellos mostraron no tener ninguna gota estaban totalmente vacios... haci nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error parece que todos nos equivocamos todos pensabamos que si separaban el alma del bijuu de su chakra el solo seria una conciencia y el intentaria tener de regreso su chakra sacandoselo al que lo tiene pero resulta que la conciencia genera mas chakra y el que tiene el chakra se le va acabando con el uso y usamos su chakra mucho en el entrenamiento.

hiruzen: y donde esta kushina, menma, kasumi y naruko

minato: en mi mansion arreglandola para establecernos alli... porcierto donde esta naruto.

hiruzen: esta en una mision en nami no kuni.

minato: quien es su sensei.

hiruzen: kakashi.

minato: solo espero que esten bien para que cuando vuelva hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia.

hiruzen: no creo que se alegre de verte Minato.

minato:porque lo dice sensei.

hiruzen:el ya esta acostumbrado a su vida no va a poder acostumbrarse a la vida que le quieren dar ya casi no pasa tiempo en la casa que le di ya practicamente se la pasa en los campos de entrenamientos y duerme en una tienda de dormir practicamente se lleva toda una casa en el porta royos que tiene el solo usa el dinero de las misiones para comprar kunai, shurikens, papel, tinta y puntas de flechas personalizadas para comer se va a cazar en el bosque de la muerte y sus alrrededores ya es un muchacho independiente minato.

minato: pero usted a dicho que el siempre a querido una familia.

hiruzen: pero como tomara que ustedes lo abandonaron.

minato: el entendera que fue por el bien de nuestra aldea y ademas lo convensere con eseñarle el hirashin y el rasengan.

hiruzen: minato.

 **Mentras tanto en takikagure.**

una chica de pelo color verde menta y ojos color naranja salia a una mision solo con su sensei de espionaje ella pensaba que seria una mision facil pero na sabia lo que la esperaba el jounnin solo la guiaba al lugar donde un magnate enpresario maritimo **GATO** la comprarla como esclaba y se preguntaran por que taki haria algo asi pues gracias al sannin de los sapos les advirtio sobre akatsuki y para evitar pasar por el grupo de nuke-nin rank S desidieron vender a su jinchuriki a buen precio.

cuando la chica pelimenta llego a su destino el jounni le dijo que el la esperaria afuera y ella hablaria con un tipo calvo en una de las esquinas del local todo era un trampa para que ese hombre le pusiera un sello de suspersion de chakra y pudieran capturarla facilmente despues de eso el jounnin se llevo las 3 maletas repletas de billetes a taki y los hombres de gato se llevaron a la pelimenta a Nami no kuni.

ella no sabia como sentirse si traicionada o furiosa o triste o que, ella sentia que su fin llegaria.

cuando al fin llegaron a Nami por suerte Gato pidio que no la lastimaran ni la violaran... no porque tenia corazon sino por que el queria ser el primero en hacerlo para despues venderla a akatsuki... pobre pelimenta que porcierto se llamaba fuu la jinchuriki de choumei.

 **Mientras en la mente de naruto.**

Naruto: **¡QUEEEEEEEE!** ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME ABANDONARON SOLO PARA QUE FUERA EL CHIVO EXPIATORIO!.

Kurama: **Lo siento naruto.**

Matatabi: **ven naruto abrasame... desaogate.**

despues de un tiempo de que naruto estuviera llorando cuando el porfin dejo de llorar se dio cuenta que matatabi no se veia bien su color azul estaba muy tenue... resulta que al estar llorando en su mente comenzo a llover y como "esta hecha de fuego" no le viene vien el agua pero aun asi resistio consolandolo pero se percato de que estaba inconcente.

Kurama: **supongo que ya sabemos una forma que no sea con el domo para que no me intente violar.**

Naruto:(sollosando un poco) que le hice.

Kurama: **nada naruto solo la bañaste mucho con tus lagrimas es normal que se desmaye cuando mucha agua le cae encima.**

Naruto:se... recuperara.

Kurama: **descuida una ves isobu me lanzo un chorro gigantesco de agua, yo lo esquive pero matatabi no pudo y le callo de lleno quedo inconciente en ese mismo estado por unas horas solo dejala que descance... por cierto puedes dejar que llueve haci nos secamos y que se caliente matatabi.**

Naruto: ok.

 **despues de un tiempo para que se secaran del aluvion de lagrimas de naruto y que matatabi despertara y recobrara su forma normal.**

 **Matatabi:** **bien naruto ya es hora de que despiertes.**

 **Naruto:** aun sigo dolido por esa revelacion.

Kurama: **tu sensei dice que van a entrenar asi yo digo que vayas.**

Matatabi: **esperemos que estaves logres las 100 vueltas que prometiste.**

Naruto:ya ustedes paresen mis padres... mis padres...

Kurama y Matatabi: **hay no.**

Naruto:kurama... matatabi... serian mis padres...

Kurama y Matatabi: **espera ¡QUE!.**

Naruto:kurama tu has sido un buen maestro siempre me has aconsejado como hacer las cosas inclusive me has enseñado a cazar ser auto suficiente como un padre lo haria... matatabi tu has sido cariñosa y buena pero me mas corregido en y tambien me has enseñado a defenderme como una madre lo haria... ahora lo entiendo ustedes a llenado los huecos que an dejado mis padres ustedes serian mis padres aunque sea un titulo de adorno pero aceptarian.

Kurama: **naruto...** (unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus hojos) **acepto naruto.**

matatabi **:naruto has sido un buen jinchuriki acepto naruto.**

naruto:gracias chicos... bueno quiero decir padres.

Matatabi y Kurama: **sabes naruto solo dinos por nuestros nombres se siente raro.**

naruto: ok chicos (un abraso si a eso se le puede decir abraso) bueno sera mejor regresar.

 **mientras en konoha.**

 **en la mansion namikaze**

minato:kushina tengo algo que decirte esta relacionado con naruto.

kushina: que le paso algo.

minato:no solo esta de mision el problema es que el sabe que es el un jinchuriki tengo miedo que no nos acepte.

kushina:el se alegrara despues de todo el no a tenido una familia.

minato: pero ya el es independiente el sandaime le dio royos para aprender fuinjutsu y ahora practicamente todo lo que tiene el se lo lleva con sigo mismo el solo compra ropa y armas la comida la obtine cazando y el esta acostumbrado a dormir en una bolsa de dormir en una tienda de campaña teniendo una casa a la cual ir a dormir.

kushina:voy a darle a ese vejeatorio por no darle un hogar... espera dijiste que el tiene un hogar.

minato:si pero las llaves se la devolvio a hiruzen y se fue a vivir al bosque me preocupa que no quiera unirse a nuestra familia por que ya esta acostumbrado a estar solo inclusive en las misiones rank D el hace casi todo el trabajo.

kushina: naruto.

????: algo le paso a aniki.

minato:¡Menma! no solo esta de mision volvera dentro de unos dias... por cierto menma llama a kasumi les presentare a su sensei y sus nueva compañera de equipo.

menma:hai.

minato:aaaahhhhhh naruto espero que ese error de los jinchuriki no nos separe.

ok chicos van 3537 palabras para este episodio y solo quiero decir que tengo multiples ideas como una historia donde naruto ya en la cuarta guerra ninja muera y gracias al rikudow sennin revive en otra dimension donde ayudara a naruko su version de esta dimension a sayuri la version femenina de sasuke y a kibana la version femenina de kiba a lograr salvar esta dimension y tambien de ayudarlas a que no caigan en las manos de una hinata, sakura y ino masculinas con el nombre de hisan, sakurai y mino respectivamente.

si recive mucho apoyo la subire sindo mi 3era historia y se subirian los martes.

se despide vortex chao.


	10. Nami no kuni part 2

chola a todos soy vortex y aqui les traigo la 9no capitulo de esta historia que todo el mundo apoya.

kurama: si claro "todo el mundo".

Vortex:no en el sentido literal de la palabra.

spike:entoces por que no solo dises que es apoyado.

Vortex: ya pues... dire los anuncios:

1-audiosurf 2 es la hostia(kurama:eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia).

2- otro personaje de una franquicia popular de juego de computadora aparesera para ayudar a naruto... no se como explicar como manejare este personaje... es como si una persona del mundo de naruto tubiera los mismos poderes que ese personaje y tambien la apariencia pero no la personalidad... en resumen solo los poderes y la apariencia del personaje se mantendran pero lo que es personalidad al ser otra persona no todas las caracteristicas de la personalidad se mantendran algunas apareceran y otras se quitaran es un OC al 65%.

3-pondre un pequeño concurso para nuevos personajes para la historia que por supuesto tienen que ser de otras franquisias que no sean naruto. otra cosa el que adivine cual es el requisito para que un personaje sea "aceptado en el mundo de naruto" lograra que el personaje que el mencione aparesca si o si.

kurama:¿Que?.

vortex:hhhhaaaaaa... mencionas a un personaje y escribes que tiene en comun kyubi con el nuevo personaje y si adivinas que tienen en comun tu personaje mencionado aparesera si o si.

kurama: no habias mensionado un requisito.

Vortex: a si... el personaje que mensionen para ser aceptado por esta historia tiene que terner el comun que tienen kyubi y este nuevo personaje.

kurama:¿no entendi?.

Vortex: ya ok.

 **Nami no kuni part 2 y caos familiar.**

naruto despertaba poco a poco para darse cuenta que estaba en un cuarto casi vacio solo kakashi estaba alli.

naruto: cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente.

kakashi: un dia... ven desayuna y ven a entrenar.

Naruto: ok que hay para comer y que entrenaremos.

kakashi: ramen y control de chakra.

naruto se desaparecio del cuarto apenas escucho ramendespues de todod era lo unico que comia que no fuera cazado, kakashi espero a naruto y cuando termino 3 tasones de ramen se fue a entrenar.

mientras tanto en una cueva muy escondida en los bosques del este de hi no kuni.

un cientifico estaba al lado de su nuevo invento.

?: pronto solo tengo que activarlo y ella regresara a mi (activa la maquina) si si si... si... si ven a mi (se forma un vórtice dimensional quisas esta ves salgas tu y no ese ridículo zorro de 9 colas que se hace invisible (comienza a formarse al silueta de una mujer) Si... si... si ven a mi mi bella princesa.

?2: yo no soy tu princesa (aparese una mujer (busquen a ahri arcade en google imagenes)).

alertas comiensan a sonar y la maquina comienza a hechar humo.

?:¡NOOOO! ¡SOBRECARGASTE LA MAQUINA! ahora ba a explotar.

ahri:pues no sera conmigo dentro.

una M.A. (maquina arcade) aparece a lo megaman y ahri se mete dentro de ella como un rayo de luz y la M.A. desaparese como llego.

?: que caos dimensional e ocacionado... ire por ti querida.

el cientifico se adentra en el portal de la maquina justo antes de que esta explote destruyendo la cueva.

a 2KM de la cueva una M.A. aparece a lo megaman y de ella sale ahri.

ahri:eso estubo cerca como demonios voy a volver a mi dimension con la maquina destruida y mis poderes no llegan a tal como para usar un hechiso de tal magnitud... la. verdad es que no se si haiga una Arcade spell que llegue a tal punto... sera mejor comenzar a moverme no se en que clase bosque este.

Ahri vago por los bosques de hi no kuni hasta que encontro un camino el cual le llevo a lo que parecia un puente sin terminar ya que a lo lejos se veian los pilares y decidio si estan construyendo un punte podria prestar sus habilidades para acelerar la construccion del puente y cobrar por ello por que posiblemente el dinero que ella tenia no le serviria aqui asi que ella invoco otra M.A. y se metio en ella como un rayo de luz y la M.A. desaparecio como llego.

en el campo de entrenamiento improvisado de kakashi:

kakashi:muy bien hoy su ejercicio sera agarrar el kunai que esta en sus respertivos arboles y para lograrlo tienen que escalar.

sakura:pero ya nos enseñaron a escalar en la academia.

kakashi:pero hay un pequeñisimo detalle... no pueden usar las manos.

sakura y como quiere que los escalemos.

naruto: asi.

naruto corre hacia su arbol gracias a matatabi que le enseño control de chakra ya sabia el ejercicio de caminar en las paredes o techos y tambien ya habia dominado el de pararse en el agua el toca y se agarra con ayuda de su chakra al tronco y sube el tronco corriendo agara su kunai y regresa de la punta del arbol corriendo hasta llegat a tierra que es donde para anfes de estrellarse contra el piso.

kakashi: muy bien naruto parese que ya sabes el ejecicio de control de chakra.

sasuke no estaba sorprendido ya habia visto ninjas corriendo por las paredes en cambio sakura estaba como ¡What the hell! como corrio por el arbol eso viola la ley de la gravedad.

Sakura:como hisistes eso.

Naruto:facil control de chakra, concentras chakra en tus pies, si consentras mucho la madera se rompe (se rompe la madera en uno de sus pies) concentras muy poco no te agarraras. (el pie que le quedaba se suelta y termina acostado en la tierra)

kakashi: exacto naruto, quien te a entrenado.

naruto: nadie yo me e entrenado solo... bueno con ayuda de los royos para entrenamientos basicos.

Kurama:y nosotros que.

Matatabi:el no puede mencionarnos y recuerda que nadie sabe que yo estoy dentro de el.

naruto: bueno si me disculpan voy a entrenar en privado no me sigan Shushin no jutsu.

kakashi: me pregunto si el sandaime hokage le enseño el shushin no jutsu.

en otro lado mas presisos a 2 KM de distancia aparese naruto y crea clones para que coloquen sellos de barrera y de camuflaje para evitar que lo descubrieran pero justo antes que la barrera se activara un M.A. aparece a lo megaman y de ella sale ahri.

comiensa a sonar Tetris Remix Hardstyle 2017 de hands Up Anime (busquen el titulo en youtube)

Naruto:¿quien eres y que es eso?.

Ahri:esto estoy dentro de un hechizo de barrera eso quiere decir que esto es un combate.

naruto: no esto no es un comba-.

Ahri: yo soy Ahri y te derrotare.

Naruto:que esto no es un comba-.

Ahri:Arcade spells:heavy machine gun.

Naruto:oh no.

ahri comienza a dispararle a naruto con una Heavy machine gun del metal slug, naruto hace lo posible por evitar las balas.

Ahri:Arcade Spells:enemy chaser.

una rafaga de cohetes perseguidores es disparada hacia naruto que no sabe que hacer mas que esquivar los misiles que le persiguen.

Ahri: me canse Arcade spells:Shotgun.

(Vortex:esto imaginarlo me parese gracioso a una arcade ahri persiguiendo a naruto mientras le intenta dar con la shotgun de metal slug jajajajjajajajjajajajanajanjaja).

Naruto:ya me arte de esquivar bijuu katon:bola de pelo del raton.

Ahri:Arcade spells:lasershot(lasergun para los amigos).

Naruto:porfavor.

la bola de pelo del raton fue vaporisada por un disparo de la lasershot y otra ves naruto intenta esquivar los lazers.

Naruto:ok katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego.

Ahri:Arcade spells: invocacion SV-001.

ahri invoca al metal slug SV-001 y se entra en el protegiendose de la bola de fuego pero dañando al tanque.

ahri: provaras el acero.

ahri aun dentro del tanque dispara rafagas de balas y dispara el cañon y naruto no tiene mas remedio que esquivar y dessellar la espada Vortex.

naruto: Vortex: tajo aereo.

la espada de naruto se abre (como la monado) y de esa apertura sale un filo hecho de chakra (como la monado) y hace un tajo asendente la tanque que por su peso no se elevo y un tajo derecho haciendo que el tanque pierda las vulcans y se auto destruya mientras ahri sale de el y naruto se aleja presintiendo la explosion.

comienza a sonar fierce battle del metal slug 5

ahri: tengo que admitir que eres fuerte pero no lograras vencerme con esto Arcade Boss Spells: invocacion: ¡METAL REAR!.

aparece el metal rear de metal slug 5 y se sube en el como lo hiso con el SV-001 es tanque tenia la altura de 5 narutos.

Ahri: prueba esto.

ahri comanda el metal rear para que salte y caiga encima de naruto

Naruto: me pregunto que hise para merecer esto.

naruto comenzo a correr esquivando los pisotones, las balas gigantes, los cañonazos y los aplastamientos hasta que porfin se le ocurrio una idea para contraatacar a este tanque gigante. naruto creo un clon que distrayera al tanque gigante mientras que el preparaba un bijuu katon bola de pelo del raton gigante, una version mas grande de la originial la cual disparo a la retaguardia del tanque ocacionandole un gran daño y que saliera ahri de el para enfrentarlo en duelo de espadas donde la espada de ahri tenia una peculearidad un poco extraña que era invocar una lluvia de estrellas.

ahri:Arcade Spell:flame shot.

ahri comienza a disparar fuego mientras vuelve a meterse dentro del metal rear.

naruto: Vortex:Blaster.

la espada de naruto cambia vuelve a abrirse pero no sale el filo y el mango se curva y un gatillo aparese, naruto comienza a disparar el Vortex blaster al tanque que porcierto le hace mucho daño y al final Ahri vuelve a bajar para enfrentarlo con espadas nuevamente. naruto convirtio su blaster en espada nuevamente y una pelea muy pareja de kenjutsu se libro hasta que naruto comenzo a pensar en las palabras que dijo la chica antes del combate.

naruto:' esto estoy dentro de un hechizo de barrera eso quiere decir que esto es un combate'.

naruto desactivo la barrera y Ahri imediatamente se detuvo de atacar.

Ahri:rapido hay que irnos los altos desactivaron la barrera, porcierto buena actuacion pero tengo que admitir que una que otra ves casi me das.

Naruto:¿actuacion?.

Ahri:si hay que escapar mientras que ellos aun no activen la barre-.

(ahri cae al suelo y el metal rear desaparese).

naruto le revisa el pulso resultando que solo esta desmayada por mucho estres talves por agotamiento.

naruto: tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro... a que se referia con actuacion... no me digas que ella no lucho enserio y solo lo estaba alargando...que tan poderoza es ella... shishin no jutsu.

naruto desaparese del lugar en un remolino de hojas junto con una desmallada Ahri.

mientras tanto en konoha.

la habitacion del hokage (ya saben donde firma los papeles y eso)

hiruzen:naruto que hare contigo.

minato:que piensa sobre naruto.

hiruzen:nada solo espero que naruto no se convierta en un nuke-nin al saber que ustedes estan vivos.

minato: no lo hara, despues de todo solo es un gennin que haria el solo haya fuera.

hiruzen:sabes que el es independiente.

minato: puede cazar animales, pero no podria defenderse de un jounnin cazarecompenzas.

hiruzen: que te hace pensar eso.

minato: si tubo el mismo tratamiento que tienen los jinchurukis de seguro que lo an vetado de muchas fuentes para aprender para que el "kyubi" no se vuelva fuerte ni independiente.

hiruzen: aahh minato.

minato: ¿que?.

hiruzen: solo te voy a decir que no creo que a naruto le paresca bien que lo haigan dejado aqui... solo.

minato: descuide el entendera despues de todo es mi hijo... el volvera con nosotros y reuniremos a la familia y porfin kushina dejara de tener el cabello blanco.

hiruzen: kushina se pinto el cabello, crei que le gustaba el su color natural.

minato:no... al pareser cuando un uzumaki deja a alguien de su familia asu suerte voluntariamente pierde el color de su cabello.

hiruzen.'mostrando que ese uzumaki es totalmente desonorable'.

minato:sabe hiruzen incluso si no nos acepta tengo un plan de respaldo.

hiruzen:el cual es...

minato: es kushina el amor de una madre no se puede quitar cuando vea a kushina el no se negara.

hiruzen: hay minato.

devuelta con naruto.

naruto se encontraba en la casa de tsanami (la hija del constructor de puntes) con una ahri recostada descansando.

naruto:'esos ataques bueno esas armas no son de este mundo quisas venga del mundo de kyubi'.

kurama: **sabes naruto se siente que una gran energia se disperso en hi no kuni.**

matatabi: **y que si se reuniera podria crear un caos dimensional.**

naruto:'talves ella venga de ese caos dimensional que hablan'... tendre que seguirle el juego.

tsanami:ella esta bien.

naruto:si esta bien.

tsanami:ok me llamas si me nesecitan.

despues de un rato de pensar Ahri comiensa a despertarse.

ahri:aaahhh mi cabeza use mucho mana... donde estoy.

naruto:estas a salvo en la casa de una amiga.

Ahri:que paso mientras estaba noqueada como logramos escapar.

naruto:'siguele el juego'... estuvimos muy cerca de ser capturados pero algo extraño paso y nos dejaron de seguir... 'espero que se lo haiga tragado.

Ahri: tan cerca de ser capturados parese que en esta dimension tambien hay perseguidores.

naruto:¿perseguidores?.

Ahri:ya sabes los que te persiguen cuando te escapas de la arena de combate... que mala suerte tuve al teletransportarme a una arena de combate.

naruto:una pregunta que clase de jutsu usastes.

ahri:¿jutsu?.

naruto:tus ataques.

Ahri:te refieres a mi magia... tengo 2 tipos la primera y la que uso mucho mas es la arcade spells y la segunda que rara ves utilizo es la game spells.

naruto:ok aqui lo que utilizamos es chakra que creo que seria el equivalente al mana y los jutsus serian el equivalente a la magia.

ok lo adelantare hasta la batalla en el puente y dire lo que a pasado... en resumen. kakashi siguio entrenando a sakura y a sasuke, ahri se fue pero naruto le puso el contrato de invocacion por si acaso ella necesitara ayuda apareceria al lado de naruto, naruto arreglo la kurakiribocho de zabuza y se encontro con haku que inmediatamente naruto supo que era el ambu que salvo a zabuza, ahri y naruto entrenaron y por ultimo se enteraron de que una jinchuriki estaba atrapada por Gato asi que en la noche irian a sacarla pero antes de que pase eso viene la lucha en el puente.

kakashi: naruto que tanto conocimiento de fuinjutsu tienes.

naruto:puedo crear barreras.

kakashi: pues protege al constructor de puentes.

naruto crea 4 clones que se ponen en pocision diamante y una barrera se forma y proteje al constructor.

zabuza:asi que el gaki que robo mi espada tambien sabe de fuinjutsu eh.

naruto:no robe tu espada la gane al vencerte y ademas que tu fingiste tu muerte.

zabuza: por cierto gaki donde esta mi espada.

naruto:sellada.

zabuza:pues una pelea mas de kenjutsu desidira si me quedo con tu espada o muera.

kakashi: tu vas conmigo... naruto ve con sasuke a po haku.

naruto: ok.

la pelea del puente ocurre como el cannon ya que zabuza tiene un sanbatou parecido a su kurakiribocho pero no tiene su factor regenerativo, ni los hoyos pero por lo demas es igual hasta que llega gato con fuu toda esposada y por como maltratada.

Gato: sabes zabuza cobras mucho para lo poco que haces incluzo te quitaron tu espada lo peor es que un gennin te la quito... fuu encargate de ellos.

fuu: (como hipnotizada) como lo ordene maestro... (obtiene la capa de una cola) disparo de chakra.

naruto: 'es la jinchuriki que le habran hecho' vortex: blaster.

la espada de naruto pasa al modo blaster y comienza a dispararle a las balas de chakra de fuu para contrarrestarlas.

gato:todos ayuden a fuu y traiganme esa espada.

mercenarios: como ordene jefe.

naruto: o nolo haras (dessella la kurakiribocho) zabuza no te molesta que use verdad.

zabuza:gaki si la puedes alzar es tuya ya no puedo usar los brazos.

naruto:kage bushin no jutsu.

naruto crea un clon y le da la kurakiribocho al clon.

naruto: mata a los mercenarios yo me ocupo de fuu.

el clon de naruto se fue a por los mercenarios mientras que el original fue a por fuu.

naruto: tu eres una jinchuriki verdad.

fuu: eso no te concierne mi maestro me pidio que te matara y eso hare.

naruto:pues que sea una pelea pareja (naruto obtinene la capa de 2 colas) es hora rasengan bermillon.

naruto crea un rasengan que gracias a la capa de 2 colas se vuelve entre rojo y azul.

kakashi:'naruto es capas de usar el chakra del kyubi a voluntad y no pierde el control pero ese ataque es muy parecido al rasengan'.

kurama: **naruto enserio es nesesario usar el rasengan.**

matatabi: **porcierto quien se lo enseño.**

kurama: **yo se lo enseñe, resulta que minato le mostro las bases para hacer el rasengan a kushina y ella era mi anterior jinchuriki.**

naruto y fuu estrellan sus ataques y crean una pequeña explosion, despues comiensa una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que le va ganando naruto por que el si piensa y no esta atacando por atacar.

naruto: vortex: tajo aereo.

usando el tajo aereo naruto eleva a fuu para darle otro tajo para despues.

naruto: vortex: tajo reversa.

usando el tajo reversa manda al suelo a fuu estrellandola contra la tierra fuertemente para despues un pequeño filo de chakra la empuje un poco mas lejos para despues.

naruto: vortex: NitroCarga.

naruto corriendo hace la NitroCarga y le da de lleno a fuu que aun no reaccionaba al combo que le estaba metiendo naruto.

naruto:Vortex: blaster.

y para terminar el combo naruto usa su espada en modo blaster para terminar con fuu que solo havia sobrevivido todo eso gracias a su capa de chakra y actualmente estaba un poco fuera de control

naruto: diste una buena pelea pero es hora de sellarte el cha-.

Fuu: aun no e terminado **aaaaaaahhhhhhhh** (pasa al modo bijuu completo.

todo el mundo se queda mirando como se "libera" choumei o como todo el mundo la conose Nanabi.

los mercenarios que quedaban vivos (que eran menos de 10) se fueron corriendo, tanto zabuza y kakashi que estaban peleando contra los mercenarios quedaron pasmados, sakura estaba ya desmayada, sasuke que acababa de despertar vio a nanabi y se desmayo y el constructor de puentes ya se preguntaba si esta barrera iba a protejerlo de eso.

y naruto estaba digamos sorprendido pero no perdio tiempl y comboco a Ahri que ella estaba dormida y sus colas la envolvian como una sabana.

naruto:ahri... ¡ahri!... **¡AHRI!.**

ahri: que que pasa... ¡pero que demonios es esa cosa!.

naruto: es un bijuu y tienes que ayudarme a derrotarla, no tiene una ivocacion que le pueda hacer frente.

Ahri: tengo una pero nose si le aria frente por mucho tiempo.

naruto:usala.

ahri: ok hhhaaaa sip Arcade Spell: invocacion:Giant Slug.

aparese a lo megaman el Giant Slug del metal slug xx y tanto naruto como ahri se meten en el ahri en pa cabina de abajo y naruto en la de arriba.

(Vortex: ya se ya se todos los poderes que ahri ha usado no tienen nada que ver con la ahri del lol pero solo uso la apariencia lo que es la personalidad y los poderes son OC entre comillas solo la apariencia y el nombre son iguales al lol pero todo lo demas es OC).


	11. nami no kuni part 3

Vortex:veamos en donde nos quedamos... ¡Ah Si! Zafir09 adivino... si zorros o zorras con multiples colas no nesesariamente tienen que ser de 9 colas ya que entonses kurama se molestara con el su titulo y no se sentira especial y el mas fuerte ya que muchos tienen 9 colas.

kurama: **te estoy escuchando.**

Vortex:lo se porcierto como esta tu doble de la dimension de naruko... cierto aun no lo conocemos o aun no la conocemos.

kurama: **porfavor no hagas lo que estoy pensando.**

vortex:demasiado tarde ya lo escribi.

kurama: **¡noooooooo! sabes muy bien que si la invitas a aqui no me dejara de "sobar" para comprovar que soy de verdad... y ya tengo suficiente con matatabi.**

vortex:descuida... ya prepare otro cuarto para la historia de la dimension de naruko... el que la ba a pasar mal es el otro kurama.

kurama: **gracias que no soy yo.**

spike:¡TU!... ¡ **PORQUE COJONES ME DORMISTE Y ME QUERIAS EXPORTAR A EQUESTRIA... SABES LO QUE ME COSTO SALIR DE AHI!.**

Vortex:pues parese que ti fic tendra que esperar.

Spike:... ¡quieres decir que me exportaste para que viviera el fic!... porque no haces una copia y la envias en lugar de a mi como hisistes con kurama, me gusta este lugar.

vortex:primero el puede estar aqui y alla porque yo congelo el tiempo y lo teletransporto aqui. pero al enviarlo devuelta el no recordara que estubo aqui.

Spike:eso quiere decir que de todas maneras tengo que estar en equestria.

vortex:si y si tienes preguntas seran despues ya que comensara el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 10:**

 **Nami no kuni part 3.**

(vortex:veamos en donde me quede haci la lucha entre el giant slug y nanabi... pero tendran que esperar mas ya que otra historia tiene lugar dias antes y tiene que ser contada.)

Takikagure no sato

una chica de cabello castaño largo con el atuendo tipico de taki se encontraba corriendo de un lado para otro buscando a quien seria su mejor amiga Fuu.

tamaki es una buena amiga de fuu era la unica que no la odiaba junto con otra persona.

ella se abia percatado de que no habia visto a fuu en ya 3 dias y eso ya era extraño haci que decidio preguntar y recibio una respuesta muy clara

ella habia ido a una mision de larga duracion... eso era una muy mala noticia... ella sabia que se referian a que habia sido desterrada de taki y ella no lo tomo muy bien, muchos le desian que no sintiera lastima porque se lo merecia al ser una demonio.

en los dias siguientes comenso a entrenar, entrenar para buscarla, y este dia le habian dado una mision fuera del pueblo, ella lo planeo en la parada siguiente ella se escaparia entras todos dormian y se iria a buscar a su amada amiga... si lo dije amada amiga (porfavor no piensen en el yuri a eso no me refiero) ella llevaba un dia escapada y sintio un poder muy grande que acababa de ser liberado y sintio de alguna manera de que su amada amiga fuu estaba relacionada con esa fuerza, cuando llego vio al bijuu nanabi apunto de pelear con un gigante de metal.

(vortex: esto va hacer divertido, pongan asault theme de metal slug 7 y veamos si los lentes 3D, bosinas 5.0, sillon 4D si esta todo.)

 **Volviendo a donde nos quedamos**.

ahri:naruto controlas las ametralladoras de arriba y las shock wave yo controlare el movimiento y la ametralladora de abajo entendido.

naruto: si... para que sirve este boton.

naruto activa la shock wave y le da de lleno a nanabi molestandola y comienza a cargar un disparo de chakra.

Ahri: ¡usa el shock wave otra ves!.

naruto usa el shock wave y desvia el disparo de chakra, nanabi comienza ha acercarse para intentar derribar al giant slug pero ahri lo hecha para atras usando las garras del giant slug y comienza a dispararle.

Ahri:naruto usa las ametralladoras y ayudame.

naruto: sera este boton.

naruto dispara con las ametralladoras de arriba y casualmente le da en la cara de nanabi haciendo que carge una bijuudama.

Ahri:esto es malo.

naruto: ni que lo digas tenemos que parar la bijuudama... shock wave.

naruto uso otro shock wave y atrapa la bijuudama pero ninguno pierde fuerza.

Ahri:disparale a la esfera.

naruto:se llama bijuudama.

naruto y ahri le disparan a la bijuudama y hace que pierda fuerza y que el shock wave le gane estrellando la bijuudama contra nanabi... que suerte que nanabi estaba muy elevada en el aire y no ocasiono muchos daños alrrededor.

nanabi furioza intenta otra ves el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero ahri defiende al giant slug usando los brazos de propio slug para parar y contraatacar en la lucha mientras que naruto le sigue disparando a nanabi.

al final para salir del combate cercano naruto usa una shock wave para empujar a nanabi pero ella aprovecha esto para cargar otra bijuudama, ahri acerca el giant slug para golpear nanabi con un gancho asendente y nanabi dispara la bijuudama hacia el cielo, continua otro combate cercano donde el giant slug le conecta un gancho asendente doble a nanabi y la empuja para otra ves ser empujada y dañada por otro shock wave.

ahri:esto se volvera eterno... ya se... arcade boss spell: invocacion: shooting ray.

el giant slug desparese a lo megaman y en su lugar aparese el shooting ray (el jefe de la mision 2 de metal slug 5) y comienza a sonar final attack de metal slug 7.

Naruto: pero que es esto.

ahri: naruto controlas las torretas lazer desparalas.

naruto si saber lo que esta haciendo toca un boton con el simbolo de una diana y una cruseta aparece en el vidrio, naruto mueve la palanca y la cruseta se mueve, naruto entendio como funcionaba esto y apunto y disparo las torretas laszer que tenian la misma potencia que un disparo de chakra, ahri piloteaba el avion pero tenia asu dispocicion las vulcans que solo disparaban hacia el frente.

(vortex: solo para los que no entiendan el cambio de vehiculo es que nanabi es un bijuu volador haci que esquiva los ataques solo subiendo al menos de que entre en un combate cercano y naruto no tenia mucha punteria.)

y asi se fueron con el combate subiendo de altura, naruto usando las torretas lazer y ahri piloteando y disparando las vulcans hasta que.

tamaki: **¡FUU BASTA YA!.**

naruto y ahri: quien es esa chica.

nanabi voltea a ver a tamaki y comienza a desender hasta tocar tierra.

tamaki:(con lagrimas) ¡basta fuu tu no eres asi!... ¡es cierto que eres jinchuriki pero no debes dejar que eso se apodere de ti!... ¡lucha contra ella!.

nanabi queda estatica.

ahri: perfecto, arcade spell: boss control: ¡total fire!.

el shooting ray dispara todo las vulcans, las torretas y suelta bolas de fuego, todo eso cae en nanabi perdiendo sus fuerzas y regresa a ser fuu.

tamaki: Fuu estas bien... estas bien fuu... (comienza a moverla pero no responde) Fuu... (comienza a llorar) ¡fuuuuuuuuu!.

ahri desvanese el shooting ray y baja lentamente con ayuda de un hechizo de levitacion... pero no podemos decir lo mismo de naruto que hiso un clavado para no morir por la caida.

naruto se hacerca a fuu y le revisa el pulso... resuta que estaba viva pero apenas.

tamaki:ella como esta... esta muerta.

naruto: no ella es viva pero esta entre la vida y la muerte.

ahri: encargo de eso Game spell: hechizo de curacion.

en la mano de ahri aparese una botella cuadrada con un liquido amarillo que desprendia esa aura de sanacion, ella agarra la botella y la tira al suelo junto a Fuu y un campo curativo aparece y comienza a curar las heridas de todos los presentes en el campo curativo que no era mas de 3 metros de radio.

Fuu: auch... mi cabeza... que me paso.

naruto: te convertiste en tu bijuu.

fuu: que solo recuerdo que me atraparon y me pusieron un sello de hay no recuerdo nada.

tamaki: ¡Fuuuuuu! (abrasa a fuu) te extrañe mucho amiga.

fuu: tamaki... ¡Tamaki! que haces aqui.

tamaki: salvandote de morir... vamos volvamos a casa.

fuu: no puedo... taki me vendio a un magnate maritimo.

naruto: este magnate maritimo.

naruto sostena a gato por el cuello de la camisa.

fuu:el mismo... (fuu se hacerca a gato) maldito (le da un golpe en la cara a gato) que me hisiste mientras me tenias hipnotizada.

gato: que haces maldita perra deverias estar asesinando a todos ellos no golpeandome.

ahri: mi hechizo de curacion desabilito el sello que hacia que fuera tu sirvienta... ella es libre de tomar sus propias desiciones.

gato: ahhhhhhhhh (fuu lo patea en las bolas)

fuu: responde que me hisiste cuando estaba hipnotizada.

gato:nada aun eres muy menor para hacerte algo... tendria que esperar a que tuvieras 15 para hacerte algo.

fuu: no te creo.

gato: y para acabar tenia mejores esclavas que tu... aaaaahhhhhhhhh.

fuu le apreta las bolas.

fuu: dime donde esta tu base.

gato: el norte de aqui pero no vulvas a hacer eso.

naruto: ok ahora... muere (naruto le corta la garganta con un kunai).

naruto clone: jefe aqui esta a kurakiribocho "pof" (se desiso el clon)

naruto:gracias por todo Ahri.

Ahri: de nada ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a descansar me agote demasiado.

aparese a lo megaman un M.A. y ahri entra en ella en un rayo de luz y la M.A. desaparese igual como aparecio.

naruto:gracias ahri.

fuu: adonde podre ir.

tamaki: queras decir adonde iremos nosotras.

fuu: que ¡desertaste!.

tamaki:si ambas ya no pertenesemos a taki.

naruto: entonses por que no vienen a konoha, conosco al hokage talves les de asilo.

fuu: no se.

tamaki:deveriamos aprovechar que el muchacho nos esta invitando.

fuu: si deveriamos intentarlo.

naruto:hhaa me ayudan a cargar a mi equipo.

fuu y tamaki: porque no.

naruto junto con un clon, fuu y tamaki llevaron a kakashi que se desmallo de la impresion, zabuza por lo mismo, sakura y sasuke respectivamente y se preguntaran y el constructor de puentes pues el corrio a salvarse apenas cayo la barrera.

 **Time Skip: 2 semanas mas tarde.**

ya todos estaban listos para partir kakashi aun seguia sorprendido de que naruto pudiera con un bijuu y zabuza el ya no tenia a donde ir, pudo recuperar la movilidad parcial de sus brazos pero ya no podia usarlos para pelear bueno si podia pero ya no tanto como antes, se le dificultaba mucho usar la espada pero podia enseñar a usarlas y solo para cosas cotidianas hasi que va junto con fuu y tamaki hacia konoha a ver si les davan asilo.

sasuke estaba furioso la rason, naruto tenia mucho poder en sus manos y todo lo que naruto tenia devia de ser de un uchiha ya que solo los uchiha son tan poderozos.

sakura estaba perdida ya que naruto era muy fuerte y eso la dejaba como el eslavon mas debil del equipo y tarde o temprano naruto seria asendido a chunnin junto con sasuke y ella quedaria indefensa como gennin.

todos ya avian pasado el puente y se dirijian a konoha pero en nami se discutia el nombre del puente.

tasuna: yo digo que se llamara ¡el puente del extraordinario heroe naruto!.

todos los aldeanos de nami gritaron de felicidad ya que con su economia restablecida y sin la tirania de gato todo el mundo estaba mejor y tambien invan a enviar a un representante a hacer un tratado para que konoha enviara ninjas para protejer a nami y acambio ellos obtendrian las misiones y el coste de uso de los puertos mas baratos de nami.

ya unos dias despues cuando llegaron a konoha tanto fuu, tamaki y zabuza quedaron asombrados con el imponente monumento a los hokages, bueno zabuza no lo mostro.

kakashi: bueno es hora de presentarse con el hokage, sakura, sasuke pueden irse, naruto bienes conmigo y los demas.

naruto acepto ya que tenia que convencer a hokage-jiji que dejara que fuu, tamaki y zabuza se quedaran.

cuando llegaron a la habitacion del hokage kakashi le reporto todo lo que paso en la mision y con la condicion de ser interrogados por un yamanaka para ver si no tenian otras intenciones pero no dejo ir a naruto y activo lo sellos de privacidad ademas de que ordeno que todos los ambus se fueran... pero.

kurama: **Naruto siento que aun hay un ambu en la habitacion.**

naruto:aun falta uno.

hiruzen: a que te refieres.

naruto: aun queda un ambu lo puedo sentir.

kurama: **en la esquina izquierda detras de ti.**

naruto: alli esta.

hiruzen:¡AMBUS!.

los ambus capturan al infiltrado revelando que era de ambu Ne o raiz.

hiruzen:'danzo aun me espia'... bueno naruto tengo algo muy inportante que decirte... no he estado siendo muy honesto contigo.

naruto: yo tampoco he sido muy honesto que digamos.

hiruzen: si el hecho de que pudieras contra un bijuu con una rara invocacion ya es algo... has estado ocultando tu verdadera fuerza no naruto.

naruto: si... ya conosco sobre mis padres se que ellos estan vivos... ku... kyubi ya me lo dijo.

hiruzen: que ya sabes pero como.

naruto: las palizas de los aldeanos recuerdas... cuando quede en coma.

hiruzen:desde ese tiempo.

naruto: si no es tan malo como piensas solo le obligaron ha hacer las cosas.

hiruzen: si ya tu padre me dijo sobre eso... ya lo conoses y como te llevas con el.

naruto: como padre e hijo.

hiruzen: ¿que?.

naruto: el me a enseñado todo lo que se, el a sido un padre para mi y el me acepta ya que fui el que no le vio como una horrible criatura si no como un se vivo con mucho odio acumulado.

hiruzen: ok... se llevan bien... me temo que... tus padres volvieron y quieren que vayas a la mansion namikaze a a que los conoscas y vivas con ellos y ser una familia feliz...

naruto:(con la boca abierta a mas no poder) jiji...

hiruzen: ¿si?.

naruto: porfavor dame una carta de renuncia al clan.

hiruzen:¡QUE!.

naruto: si piensan que volvere con ellos estan muy equivocados... ya me acostubre a mi estilo de vida y no lo cambiare y tampoco los perdonare por abandonarme... haci que dame una carta de renuncia al clan.

hiruzen: lo siento naruto... no puedo las cartas de renuncia al clan las da el jefe del clan.

naruto: ok. mira yo voy al bosque de la muerte si ellos preguntan diles que no sabes, si me nesecitas y no esta relacionado con ellos te dijo esta ave... jutsu de invocacion: ave mensajera.

un azulejo aparese en la palma de naruto y vuela hasta la ventana donde se posa y se acomoda.

naruto: esta ave conose mi ubicacion me mandas un mensaje con ella... tengo que comprar unas cosas antes de ir al bosque de la muerte... adios jiji.(salta por la ventana)

hiruzen: ¿ok?. esta bien.

en otro lugar mas presisamente la mansion namikaze.

minato: esta todo listo gracias menma por avisar de que volvieron.

menma: gracias ahora tengo que irme a buscar a mis hermanas para la fiesta.

kushina: un momento menma... si ves a naruto dile que venga si.

menma: claro que lo hare.

menma se ba de la mansion namikaze.

minato: falta poco para que llege y falta kasumi y naruko.

naruko: me buscaban ( naruko una calca femenina y 3 años menor que naruto se arregla el cabello en 2 coletas rubias y lleva un el traje que usa naruto en el canon).

minato: ya solo falta que menma encuentre a kasumi.

naruto: no hace falta... padre.

minato: que ¿naruto?.

naruto se encontraba meditando pegado con chakra al techo de comedor donde se celebraria su fiesta de bienvenia.

naruto: no el chapulin colorado, claro quien mas es una copia a ti solo que mas broceado.

kushina: ¡naruto! baja de ahi para darte un abraso.

naruto: no lo hare yo solo soy un clon... el verdadero esta comprando las cosas para ya irse al bosque hasta que tenga otra mision.

minato: ¿que? al bosque por que tienes una habitacion y una familia aqui.

naruto: no se supone (comienza a lagrimar) que una familia es la que te cuida y esta contigo en las buenas y las malas no un para de personas que te dejan en un orfanato y fingen su muerte para que yo sea el chivo expiatorio de todo el odio de la aldea mientas ustedes y mis hermanos... hola hermanita... taves deverias ir a otra lado (naruko obedese a su hermano ya que sabia que en este asunto no devia meterse) en que me quede ha si... a otro lado a entrenar pacificamente.

minato: se que fue un error ( se para en el techo al igual que kushina) pero dejanos en mendarlo.

kushina: ven mi sochi-kun.

naruto se sustituye con un jarron en el suelo devido a que kushi a queria abrasarlo.

naruto: no, no hay nada que enmendar ya que si no ubiera sido por lo que isieron jamas ubiera sido como lo soy ahora.

minato: que eres un niño que le gusta jugar al ninja y acampar en el bosque.

naruto:(comenzando a llorar) ¡NOOOO! ¡NO SABEN TODO LO QUE PASE PARA SER LO QUE SOY AHORA!.

minato: un gennin que fuen mediocre en la academia... te puedo entrenar si quieres te enseño el hirashin y el rasengan.

naruto: ya se el rasengan (forma un rasengan en la mano) y no me interesa el hiraishin que nisiquiera es tuya es del nidame hokage solo que tu la mejoraste.

minato: como aprendiste el rasengan.

naruto: (llorando) me lo enseño el unico que se a preocupado por mi por todos estos años, quien me entreno y me enseño todo lo que se y quien me enseños que el engaño es el arma mas poderoza de los ninjas y a quien quiero como un padre adoptivo y el me quiere como su hijo.

kushina: y quien es esa persona.

naruto: ustedes lo conosen muy bien y tal ves no deveria decirles ya que deseguro me odiaran tanto como ustes lo odiaron "pof".(el clon se esfumo).

minato: aquien se referira... lo odiamos...

kushina: (comienza a llorar) ya se aquien se refiere... se refiere al kyubi.

minato: ¡que! ¡el kyubi! el kyubi deve estar controlandolo.

devemos avisarle a hiru-.

hiruzen: no es nesesario estoy muy desepcionado de ti minato.

minato: ¡lo escucho! ¡quiere al kyubi como un padre!.

hiruzen: si lo escuche y yo se eso desde antes que tu... y el hace un mejor trabajo que tu.

minato: ¿que?.

hiruzen: el lo a salvado incontables veces y lo a entrenado lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a un bijuu junto a una invocacion.

minato y kushina: ¡QUE!.

menma: que aniki iso ¡que!.

kasumi: asi que nii-san es muy fuerte.

naruko: (con estrellitas en los ojos) mi onii-san vencio a un bijuu

kushina: cual bijuu.

hiruzen: nanabi, para acabar trajo a su jinchuriki que los ataco devido a que un magnate maritimo le puso un sello que termino dejandola asu merset y le ordeno atacar a su equipo, naruto junto a una invocacion suya lograron derrotarla y que volviera asu estado normal actualmente la jinchuriki esta bajo mi custodia.

menma:aniki vencio al bijuu de 7 colas ademas de que posee un contrato de invocacion, ¡genial!.

kasumi: nii-san es muy fuerte.

naruko: naruto nii es ultra poderozo.

minato: no se supone que nanabi estaba a cargo de taki.

hiruzen:resulta que taki vendio a su jinchuriki al magnate asi que perdio toda su juristiccion en nanabi.

kushina: no se supone que era una mision rank C.

hiruzen:si pero un el magnate llamado Gato intentaba matar al constructor de puentes que naruto y su equipo devian protejer... ha minato naruto te envia esto.

minato: es ¡una carta de renuncia al clan!.

hiruzen:exacto tanto te odia minato todo por dejarlo aqui a sufrir.

minato: pero el kyubi deve estarlo controlandolo.

hiruzen: no le eches la culpa al kyubi el lo a cuidado y enseñado cosa que no has echo tu.

minato: ¡no se supone que tu deverias cuidarlo!.

hiruzen: sabes como estoy minato, los aldeanos no descansaron y lo apalearon tanto de niño que me sorprende que con esta revelacion no se ahiga convertido en un ninja renegado.

kushina: sabia que deviamos llevarlo con nostros.

minato: pero el kyubi iba a robar el chakra de kasumi y menma.

hiruzen: pero no fue haci ya que el alma genera su chakra y ellos solo tenian lo que le quitaron al kyubi en ese momento.

minato: pero que ibamos a saber... re tomera el puesto de hokage.

hiruzen: enserio quieres volver... sabes que ya naruto no es del clan.

kushina:quien dejo que eso pasara.

hiruzen: nadie porque alos ojos del mundo ustedes estan muertos... a la secretaria no le costo autorizar eso.

minato: con este papel prueva que naruto ya no es mi hijo.

hiruzen: si.

minato: entonses ( parte el documento a la mitad) ya no hay mas documento.

hiruzen: sabes que ya esta archibado y esto es una copia.

minato: ahhhhh.

 **en el bosque de la muerte.**

naruto se encontraba acampando en una cueva con kyubi y ahri que no hace mucho que se conocieron.

 **flashback no jutsu.**

naruto recien habia instalado el campamento donde tambien se encontraba kyubi y a naruto no se le ocurrio llamar a ahri para que conociera a kyubi u viseversa

 **mientras que con ahri.**

?:atrapenla tiene el zafiro maestro de nuestro señor.

ahri: jaja no lo abtendran clan de ladrones...

ahri estaba rodeada de bandidos armados con espadas y dagas eran mas de 50

bandido: estas rodeada no tienes adonde ir.

ahri: bueno arcade spell: heavy machin-.

ahri es teletransportada por la invocacion.

 **de vuelta con naruto.**

naruto: ahri quiero que conoscas a... y ese zafiro gigante.

ahri: se lo robe a una banda de ladrones... gracias por invocarme ya que metenian rodeada.

kyubi:'otra kyubi... ella me vera'.

naruto: porcierto te quiero presentar a kyubi.

kyubi: hhhaaa... hola.

ahri: oh hola kyubi yo me llamo Ahri.

kyubi: me puedes ver.

ahri: por que no te deveria ver.

naruto: devido a que ningun humano lo puede ver execto yo.

y asi se fueron conversando y otras cosas hasta la actualidad.

 **fin del flashblack.**

naruto: bueno es hora de dormir quieren una bolsa de dormir.

kyubi y ahri: no estamos bien.

?: nosotras si las nesecitamos.

naruto:¡AAAAAHHHHHH! tamaki, fuu que hacen aqui.

tamaki:nada solo que no podemos estar en la aldea un equipo de taki esta en la aldea.

fuu: haci que nos quedamos contigo hasta que se ballan.

naruto: ok... (desella 2 bolsas de dormir y una tienda de campaña) tengan.

tamaki y fuu: gracias.

tamaki: que tengan buenas noches.

fuu: igual tu tamaki.

naruto: buenas noches ahri, kyubi, tamaki y fuu.

ahri:buenas noches(esta acostada encima del zafiro gigante del tamaño de una Tv de 32 pulgadas.)

bueno ya fue todo por hoy que se tendran fuu y tamaki con nuestro rubio.

los padres del rubio haran algo para que naruto vuelva con ellos por que tamaki y fuu se fueron con el rubio cuando podrian quedarse en otro lugar.

estas y otras preguntas seran respondidas en los siguientes episodios.


	12. Los Viejos y Nuevos Amigos

Vortex:hola bueno para quien no lo sepa tengo otra historia de naruto llamado problemas entre dimensiones, se trata de que naruto no pudo salvar el mundo, pero el rikudow-sennin le da otra oportunidad en otra dimension y tendra que ayudar a su version femenina de esta nueva dimension: naruko, la version femenina de sasuke: sayuri y la version femenina de kiba: kibana a salvar esta dimension y de paso salvarlas de las lujuriosas manos de hisan version masculina de hinata, sakurai version masculina de sakura y inokichi version masculina de ino que quieren que el grupo de chicas antes mencionado como sus novias, esposas y todo eso pero ellas no quieren ni desean en un futuro nada con ellos.

kurama: **hasta que porfin me hisiste caso.**

vortex:ha hola kurama como te a ido.

kurama:...(escalofrio).

 **Capitulo 10:**

 **los viejos y nuevos amigos**

desde que naruto llego se pusieron las cosas feas para el.

minato se expuso al publico y todo el mundo se alegro y ubo fiesta y todo pero el kage los miro con desprecio al decirles que como le hisieron eso a su hijo.

cuando los aldeanos quedaron confundidos.

minato les comenza a decir/gritar que naruto el parea del pueblo era su hijo y que el no era el kyubi si no que su jinchuriki y por esa rason estaba ligado a la esposa del primer hokage porque ella tambien era su jinchuriki y despues kushina madre de naruto y esposa del 4to hokage.

todos los aldeanos comensaron a temblar de miedo.

minato les dijo/grito que como que querian matar a su hijo como modo de honrrar asu hokage.

algunos aldeanos no creian eso pero minato extendio 2 carteles gigantes que eran las caras de naruto y minato demostrando que si le quitabas las marcas de bigotes y la piel fuera mas palida seria una casi copia de minato... ahi fue cuando cayo la bomba todos los que intentaron matar a naruto (que era como 93% de la poblacion mas sin contar a los menores de edad) debian disculparse por ello y otras cosas mas.

para naruto fueron mas rasones para mantenerse lejos en el bosque de la muerte junto con ahri que no se ha ido kyubi que porfin era visible, fuu y tamaki ya que ellas querian esconderse del grupo de taki que estaba en la aldea.

para la suerte de naruto el equipo de kurenai que era conformado por hinata, shion, y kibana ( no se si recordara que al principio del fic les explique que tanto kiba como shino son mujeres en mi fic ademas que a kibana le gusta que la llamen solo kiba).

por su puesto que entrenaron con naruto y intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

naruto: jajaja kibana no me digas que tambien kurenai sensei pensaba que eras hombre.

kiba: estoy harta que me confundan con un hombre.

shion:si tan solo te vistieras como mujer y hablaras un poco mas agudo todo el mundo diria que eras mujer.

naruto: no creo que dirian que eres traves-aaaaahhhhh kiba.

kiba: ya basta a mi me gusta vestir a si y punto.

naruto:por lo menos abre la chaqueta.

kiba: no no lo hare... (susurando)si lo ago mi hermana me molestara como nunca.

naruto: porfavor hana no puede ser tan asi contigo.

shion: te equivocas ya lo a hecho conmigo.

kiba y shion:(escalofrios) no volvimos ha hacer las mismas.

naruto: bueno chicas aqui es mi campamento y les vengo a presentar dos personas ellas son fuu y tamaki.

kiba gruño un poco y akamaru no entendia porque.

fuu: bueno yo soy fuu ella es mi mejor amiga tamaki y somos de taki...

eso alegro un poco a kiba ya que significa que no se quedarian en konoha.

tamaki: bueno lo eramos ya que a fuu la vendieron a un magnate y yo deserte para rescatarla.

naruto: al final terminamos peleando contra un escarabajo gigante.

shion:fuu cierto...

fuu: ¿si?.

shion: eres jinchuriki y tambien usuaria de insectos.

fuu: si... pero no lo tomes a mal... un momento como lo supiste.

shion: yo soy del clan aburame y el clan aburame se especialisa en insectos y senti chakra igual que la que tiene naruto y el me dijo que el era jinchuriki

fuu: haaaaa ya... una pregunta...

shion:si.

fuu:serias mi amiga.

tamaki: te escucho fuu.

shion:no.

fuu: ¡queeeee!.

shion:sino que te puedo entrenar para ser buena usuaria de insectos pero si quieres mi amistad tendras que ganartela.

tamaki: que caracter.

kiba: y tu que.

tamaki: yo soy tamaki amiga de fuu y me gustan los gatos y tu.

kiba:kibana inuzuka me gustan los perros.

tamaki:no cres que es un nombre un poco femenino para un hombre.

kiba:(face plam) otra mas (se quita la chaqueta) soy una chica.

tamaki: (sorprendida) ok esa no me la esperaba.

kiba: (susurrando) asi que tambien estas aqui por naruto.

tamaki:(susurrando) que tu tambien aaahhh por lo que parese tenemos competencia.

shion y fuu se acercan a la conversacion entre kiba y tamaki.

kiba: shion tenemos competencia.

tamaki:tenemos competencia fuu.

fuu:(sonrrojada) como que competencia.

shion: que casualidad una amante de gatos y una usuaria de insectos y nosotras es casi lo mismo solo que a kiba le gustan los perros.

naruto:que tanto susurran.

todas: aaaaaaahhhhhhh.

kiba: naruto-baka no aparescas asi derrepente.

shion: aun en alerta no puede saber que estaba al lado nuestro.

fuu: como es que eres tan sigiloso.

tamaki: es obio que tienes destresas de gato y clusive tiene bigotes.

kiba: los perros tambien tiene bigotes.

tamaki: pero se paresen a los de los gatos.

kiba: no al de los perros.

tamaki:Gatos.

kiba:perros.

tamaki: Gatos.

kiba:Perros.

tamaki:gatos.

kiba:Perros.

naruto: ya basta estas marcas son de zorros... despues de todo son mi animales favoritos.

kiba y tamaki: '¡QUEEEEEE!.

fuu y shion: uffff 'golpe bajo'.

naruto: hablando se zorros tengo que presentarles a quien me ayudo a derrotar a nanabi... jutsu de invocacion: ahri.

ahri aparese en una nube de humo.

ahri: cof cof cof aun no me acostumbro al humo... hola quienes son ustedes 2.

kiba: kibana inuzuka.

shion: shion aburame.

ahri: hhhaaa asi que ustes son de las que me hablaba naruto.

kiba: que eres.

ahri: aaaaa... como se los pongo.

naruto: una kitsune.

ahri: si eso.

naruto: es parte del contrato de invocacion.

ahri: bueno pues y para que me llamaste naruto.

naruto: no solo queria presentarte ante ellas.

ahri: ok me voy (aparese una M.A. y ahri se mete en ella en un rayo de luz y la M.A. desaparese como llego).

kiba:'ok me falta mucho para revasarle a ella'.

shion:'tengo que admitir que ella se veia hermosa'.

tamaki: bueno por que ustedes estan aqui.

kiba: asi naruto para que nos tragiste hasta aqui.

naruto: bueno a entrenar por su puesto por cierto que se hiso hinata.

kiba:(face plam) como nos pudimos olvidar de hinata.

shion: talves no pudo entrar.

 **con hinata.**

hinata: hola... hay alguien.

el campo de entrenamiento estava completamente vacio.

hinata: adonde se fueron.

 **devuelta con naruto y compañia.**

naruto:bueno pues comensemos.

kiba:bueno akamaru es hora de entrenar.

shion:bueno entrenamiento extra no podria venir mejor.

tamaki:'les ofrecio entrenarlas'.

fuu:bueno yo buscare que comer.

 **Time Skip: 4 horas despues.**

kiba:(jadeando) como... es... que... sigues con... tanta... enegia.

shion:(jadeando) ya... no... puedo... mas... estoy... totalmente... cansada.

naruto:porfavor otra ronda no puede ser que con 6 rondas y esten haci de cansadas.

kiba:( jadeando) enserio... como... lo... haces.

shion:(jadeando) yo si... acaso... puedo... moverme.

naruto: ok me pase pero porfavor otra ronda mas.

kiba: ok... otra ronda.

naruto: sabes creo que mejor descancen no quiero que les de un paro cardiaco o algo asi.

shion: no puedo... mas... despiertenme... dentro... de un... rato.

kiba: sabes... yo tambien... me dormire.

shion y kiba se quedaron dormidas

naruto:se nota que las deje muy cansadas... despues de todo ese entrenamiento y despues 6 rondas de luchas dejan cansado a cualquiera.

matatabi: **no se porque pero me imaginaba otra cosa**

naruto:'matatabi donde estabas hace rato que no te escuchaba... de hecho desde que nos fuimos de nami no te habi escuchado'.

kurama: **ella estubo escondida por ahi en el sello y quisiera saber porque tambien.**

matatabi: **estube buscando algo y no les dire que.**

naruto:¿ok? bueno sera mejor llevarlas ah sus casas.

kiba:(entre sueños) hay naruto... no tan fuerte.

naruto: 'parese que le pege muy fuerte en unos de mis golpes'.

matatabi: **'inocente como siempre'.**

naruto llevo a kiba y a shion de forma nupcial y si se preguntan como llevo a las 2 pues un clon.

kiba: (entre sueños) naruto... porfavor... eso es muy sensible.

naruto:' tengo que tener mas cuidado de por donde la estoy agarrando creo le estoy haciendo presion en un moreton'.

matatabi: **'inocente repito inocente'.**

shion: (entre sueños) naruto no creo que quepa.

naruto: 'parese que en su sueño la estoy ayudando a mover algo ¿un mueble talves?'.

shion: (entre sueños) mas fuerte.

naruto: 'parese que ese algo se trabo'.

matatabi y kurama:(face plam) ' **Inocente, denso y tarado a mas no poder'.** despues de eso naruto las llevo a cada una asi casa cuando llego a la casa de kiba tsume y hana los recivieron.

tsume: que tal naruto mucho tiempo si vernos y casi 2 meses que no venias.

hana: y que le paso ha kibana.

naruto: nada solo se durmio por el exesivo entrenamiento que les puse a ella y a shion.

hana: (en tono sujerente) que clases de entrenamientos.

naruto: lo tipico control de chakra, una que otra batalla ha y le enseñe los principios para el control elemental de fuego.

tsume:ok naruto y shion.

naruto: esta siendo llevada por un clon a su casa quedo mas agotada que kibana.

tsume: gracias naruto hana llevala a su cama.

hana: pero.

tsume: llevala a la cama.

hana: ok.

hana lleva a su hermana a la vma pero nota que su hermana tiene un olor a almiscle y ve que ella tiene su braga mojada pero no huele a a naruto ni a ningun chico por lo que penso.

hana: hermanita traviesa tienes suerte que naruto sea muy denso... no se que tipos de sueños tienes con el.

mientras naruto se despedia de tsume con el clon de naruto estaba en la puerta para entrar al "barrio" aburame que mas un bosque que barrio pero bueno captan la idea.

naruto: cual de todas las casas sera.

shion: yo te guio.

naruto: aaaaahhhhhhhh ufff. shion ya despertaste no solo queria aaaaaaaaaaaa.

shion se lleva a naruto como si fuera bandera.

shion: este es mi hogar.

naruto: wow wow wow estoy mareado... ok ya me siento mejor... no no estoy mejor (desaparese el clon).

shion: era solo un clon.

mientras que con naruto disponia a urse cuando no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y buuuuuuaaaaaaggggg...

naruto: hay que hasco parese que otra ves me usaron de bandera... un momento como se lo que le paso al clon... parese que todo lo recuerda el clon pasa a mis memorias... yata ya porfin podre eler los royos y entrenar al mismo tiempo siiiii.

mientras se disponia a ir asi campamento se topo con quien menos queria... sus hermanos gemelos.

menma: aniki hey te estamos esperando en la casa.

kasumi: nii-san enseñame a ser tan fuerte como tu.

naruto: ya no somos familia oficialmente ya no soy ni namikaze ni uzumaki haci que solo llamenme naruto.

menma: porque desides hacer eso sabes que nuestra madre a estado llorando mucho.

naruto: tu madre mejor dicho ella perdio el llamarme hijo por no interesarse en mi... adios (desaparese en un remolino de hojas).

kasumi: tenias que desirle eso ahora no sabre su secreto.

sayuri: secreto de quien.

kasumi: de mi nii-san que es mucho mas fuerte que el tuyo.

sayuri:el mio es mas fuerte.

kasumi: el pudo contra un bijuu mientras que el tuyo solo se desmayo.

sayuri: tuche.

 **devuelta con naruto.**

ya en el bosque de la muerte naruto fue hasta su cueva donde estaba su campamento solo para ver algo que nunca se uviera imaginado tanto fuu como tamaki estaban desnudas abrasadas y para acabar en su tienda de campaña.

naruto:ok deve ser que se le les acabo la ropa y se bañaron y se me tieron a mi tienda por error... boy a comprarles ropa. henge no jutsu.

 **otra hora mas tarde.**

naruto: ok esta todo... fuu, tamaki tengan.

naruto por tener las bolsas en la cara no vio nada y dejo caer la ropa que serian 10 conjuntos totalmente iguales a los que ellas usaban (5/5 5 conjuntos para fuu y 5 para tamaki) y la ropa les cae encima tapandolas.

naruto: se que no tienen ropa porque cuando llegaron no tenian maletas ni nada asi que les busque ropa y resulta que en una tienda tienen la mis ropa que usan que casualidad. ok me boy.

naruto sale de la tienda.

tamaki:haaa enserio.

fuu: te dije que este plan no funcionaria y ademas que por poco nos ubiera tachado de pervertidas.

tamaki: si mi error pero enserio comprarnos ropa soy yo o tiene algo que no lo deja ver las insinuaciones.

fuu esta sera una dura batalla... contra la inociencia y densidad de naruto... eso lo dice nanabi.

tamaki: estoy de acuerdo.

mientras que eso pasa naruto las dejo y se dispuso a ir a hichijaru a comer su racion semanal de ramen, diran semanal pues matatabi le prohibio el ramen en formas exesivas.

pero antes de llegar por primera ves se puso a escuchar los arrededores y escucho que ya no susurraban insultos maldiciones y cosas por el estilo sino que escuchaba como si lo invitaran a ver o como si lo echaran de menos... que hipocresia penso naruto, se enteran de que soy el hijo de cuarto hokage y me adulan ja.

naruto porfin llego a ichijaru ramen y se encuentra a ayame sola.

naruto: hola ayame-nee-chan.

ayame: haa naruto enserio eres el hijo de hokage.

naruto: no no soy su hijo.

ayame: pero las imagenes, el parecido que el mismo lo diga.

naruto: bueno soy su hijo biologico pero no politico ya no tenga nada que ver con el clan uzumaki o el apellido namikaze.

ayame: ¿porque?

naruto: porque ellos me dejaro aqui a servir como chivo expiatorio para la aldea.

ayame: pero... ellos quieren enmendar sus errores.

naruto: ha si... van a tenerla dificil no pienso perdonarlos.

ayame: pero imaginate talves te entrene y dejaras de ser un simple gennin.

naruto: (con cara de desconfiado)te sientes bien ayame-nee-chan.

ayame: (un poco nerviosa)si porque lo dises.

naruto:por nada. bueno porfavor 5 platos de ramen kiso plixil con pollo.

ayame: ¿que?. ese no esta en el menu.

naruto se lanza contra ayame y le pone un kunai en la garganta.

naruto:¡Quien eres y que le isiste a ayame-nee! ¡CONTESTA!.

ayame: naruto sueltame acaso te volviste loco soy yo ayame tu nee-chan.

naruto: ayame sabria que el ramen de kiso plixil es una reseta que ella esta creando... ¡DONDE ESTA!.

ayame: ok ok (desaparese el henge y aparese una chica de 15 años cabello corto de color negro y un chaqueta de chunnin).

naruto: quien eres y donde esta ayame y teuchi.

?: soy mitsuka y el hokage me pidio que suplantara a ayame para que te convenciera de que aceptaras estar en la familia.

naruto: dile al hokage que con estos intentos no lo esta logrando y ayame.

mitsuka: esta de compras con su padre yo solo tome el puesto de ella.

naruto: largo.

mitsuka: si si(mitsuka se va de inchijaru)

naruto:enserio minato, enserio shushin no jutsu.

naruto desaparese en un torvellino de hojas y aparese en la entrada del edificio hokage, naruto camina hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto del hokage la secretaria del hokage se interpone pero al ver que era el hojo del hokage se quita del camino inmediatamente, naruto entra y miraa minato que esta firmando papeles.

naruto:hai hokage-sama.

minato:naruto puedes decirme papa, padre, (no me acuerdo como se le desia al padre en japones) porfavor sin formalidades.

naruto: no tu perdiste juristiccion como padre sobre mi ahora solo eres el hokage... encerio vas y sustituyes a ayame en puesto de ramen por una chunnin enserio tan debil me ves.

minato: a mitsuka su primera mision de remplazo nesecitara mas entrenamiento.

naruto: no cambie el tema hokage-sama de ninguna manera hire a su hogar ya que yo tengo el mio.

minato: que es un campamento en el bosque de la muerte.

naruto: exacto ya deje de intentarlo no aceptare.

minato: naruto estoy dispuesto a enseñarte el hiraishin no jutsu cambio de nuestro perdon.

naruto: pues no quiero el hiraishin ya que asi mas parecido tenemos a y porcierto ya kushina nunca tendra su color de pelo devuelta.

minato: si regresas con nosotros ella lo volvera a tener rojo.

naruto: no kitsune henge:kai.

naruto es envuelto en una cortina de humo solo para que aparesca un naruto con el pelo liso y casi rojizo quedando solo las puntas rubias y la piel un poco mas palida.

minato: que te paso naruto por que tienes el cabello como tu mama.

naruto: es algo que pasa con los uzumaki de Sangre no pura, por un sello que pasa de generacion en generacion en la sangre uzumaki, si el sello detecta que la sangre no es 100% uzumaki el sello se activara y comenzara a cambiar el cuerpo de la persona hasta ser un uzumaki 100% puro, pero aquel que rompa la primera regla de los uzumaki que es dejar a un miembro de la familia abandonado por decicion propia le cambiara el color del pelo a blanco y ademas que los genes uzumaki no se podran pasar... por esa razon menma y kazumi no an cambiado el color de cabello y naruko no nacio con el color rojo caracteristico ademas que los sellos se encargan que si los genes fueron trasmitidos si estos no despiertan antes de los 8 años los sellos comenzaran a borrar todos los genes uzumaki que ahigan, asi que menma, kasumi y naruko solo son namikaze, kushina perdio el apellido al abandonarme haci que el unico uzumaki puro que queda soy yo.

minato: no puede ser... eso quiere decir que ni menma ni kasumi ni naruko heredaran el chakra especial de kushina nisiquiera las kongo fusa (creo que se llama asi a las cadenas de kushina)un momento como es que sabes todo esto.

naruto: un royo que me dejo el hokage-jiji era de parte de mito ahora me voy shushin no jutsu.

naruto desparese en un torbellino de hojas.

minato: asuka pide una reunion del consejo.

mientras que eso pasaba naruto volvio a la entrada del bosque de la muerte donde estaban kiba y shion.

naruto: hola kiba shion i eso que de nuevi estan aqui ya ba a anochecer.

kiba: facil vamos a acampar.

shion: y donde mejor que con nuestro querido amigo.

 **flashback de kiba y shion antes de la graduacion**

kiba: dejame ver si ya quedamos bien quieres decir que lo compartiremos.

shion: pero cada una tendra su tiemoo asolas y un tiempo compartido los primeros 3 dias de la semana seras tu los siguientes 3 dias seria yo y el ultimo dia sera compartido.

kiba: trato hecho despues de todo quien no los ba a quitar.

 **presente**

kiba:'enserio no pense aque este rubio...' naruto que le paso a tu cabello.

naruto: a no solo que deje de usar el henge resulta que mi cabello va cambiando de color antes era amarillo y ahora es de color rojo ademas que se esta alisando todo eso devido a los genes uzumaki.

shion: 'de cabello rojo es mas exotico'.

kiba: 'con el cabello rojo y lacio se ve mas sexy... kyaaa... no yo no soy de esas'.

naruto:chicas... chicas... ¡CHICAS!.

kiba:¡ya pero no grites!.

shion:era nesesario gritar.

naruto: no querian reaccionar bueno vamos al campamento.

para naruto el viaje asu campamento fue entretenido mientras que para las chicas no podian dejar de imaginarse cosas sucias por la nueva apariencia de naruto, cuando llegaron fuu y tamaki estaban ya vestidas y con fogata y todo.

tamaki: donde estabas naruto... ellas que hacen aqui.

naruto: van a acampar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

kiba:'y evitar que le agan algo a nuestro naruto'.

fuu: tengo hambre.

naruto yo cocino.

mientras naruto cocinaba con una pequeña estufa, y un pequeño refrigerador alimentado por un generador para guardar la comida las chicas tenian una acalorada discucion.

kiba:no dejare que quede en manos de ustedes somos mejores amigas de naruto desde la infancia.

tamaki: el me ayudo a acalmar a fuu cuando se transformo.

shion:lo apoyamos en todo lo que pudimos.

tamaki: pues el nos compro ropa ya eso dise algo ¿no?.

?: hay son como gatas en celo... por dios.

fuu: que quien dijo eso.

?: yo ahri se acuerdan de mi.

kiba: como no la kitsune.

ahri:bueno por lo menos una me reconose aunque deva decirles que es caera ante mi.

tamaki:que tu tambien.

ah:no en ese sentido encerio que tienen las hormonas bien altas... caera ante mi en una batalla devido aque la nuestra no fuen enserio.

kiba: que batalla.

ahri: no enserraron a peler un domo de energia cuando se les agoto la energia naruto cargandome en sus brazos salio de ahi el huyo de los perseguidores y logramos refugiarnos en una casa hasta que terminamos el puente y nos podimos ir hacia aqui konoha... donde estamos seguros.

kiba:segura que no te enamoraste de el, por como lo dises parese que si.

ahri: bueno talves pero aun es muy joven para mi yo tengo 21 años el y todos ustedes tienen 13 años.

shion:'otra futura rival'.

naruto:¡la cena esta lista!.

fuu: bamos a comer quieren.

 **mientras tanto en la reunion del consejo**

minato: eso es lo que me acaba de decir el es el ultimo uzumaki.

koharu: entonces quien esta de acuerdo con que naruto uzumaki este en el CRA.

casi todo el consejo civil dijo si mientras que el consejo shinobi dijo que no.

koharu:parese que naruto entrara en el CRA.

minato: un momento koharu el consejo civil no tiene nada que ver con deciciones shinobi haci que naruto no entrara en el CRA.

danzou:minato tengo una propuesta quiera a naruto bajo la tutela de raiz despues de todo hay que hacer un arma fiel a konoha.

minato: no se puede naruto esta bajo mi proteccion y nunca permitire eso ademas ya no tiene nada que hacer el ve al kyubi como un padre y si quieren controlarlo lo unico que lograran es que el kyubi vuelva la liberarse y al perder a un hijo esta ves si se encargara de hacer añicos a konoha ya que no ouedo hacer el shiki fuin para volverlo ha sellar tube suerte de sobrevivir al sellado.

danzou: con mas razones devemos hacerlo un arma fiel a kono-.

?: yo hare tal cosa.

danzou: ooohh naruto veo que desidio venir.

naruto: yo no me unire a raiz y si quiere ya puede despedirse ya que si intenta chantajearme apara aceptar a raiz yo lo voy a asesinar.

danzou: hahahahahahahaha que podria hacer un niños contra mi.

naruto: yo no pero el si jutsu de invocacion: kyubi no kitsune.

en una nube de polvo aparese kurama del tamaño de naruto.

kurama: haci que nos volvemos ha ver minato, danzou.

hasta aqui lo dejo gracias por aver leido y chao


	13. el futuro de konoha

Vortex: ok... que a pasado...mis 2 historias se an borrado y no tengo como recuperarlas y para acabar me an puesto otra contraseña.

kurama: **no tengo** **idea de a pasado y no e visto a spike desde un buen rato.**

vortex: Spike... ¡SPIKE DONDE ESTAS!.

spike: aqui (bosteso) que pasa para que me llaman esta tan tranquilo durmiendo (bosteso).

Vortex: me borraron las otras dos historias y no tengo maneras de recuperarlas, ya que hasta los doc que tenia en mi cuenta se borraron, solo esta historia no la an eliminado.

Spike: ¿y eso es malo?.

Vortex y kurama se acercaron maliciozamente hacia spike y vortex estaba tronándose los nudillos.

spike: dije algo malo... ahhhhhhhh.

Porcierto según un comentario dice que en wattpad estan subiendo esta historia pero no a mi ami cargo o/y permiso (bueno ojala ubiera derechos de autor pero esto es fanfiction y alla es wattpad asi que no se) investigare sei es cierto (el comentario fue de alucardzero) si es cierto alucardzero podrías poner el link para que no tenga que investigar.

 **capitulo 12:**

 **El Futuro de Konoha.**

danzou: Ky-kyubi (da dos pasos hacia atras) como es que... como estas libre.

minato: ¡QUEEEEE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES AQUI! ¡EL SELLO TE DEVERIA MANTENER DENTRO DE NARUTO!.

naruto: el esta afuera gracias a que hice un contrato de invocacion con el.

minato: porque naruto... ¡Confiaste en el kyubi!. ¡el solo causa destruccion a donde quiera que va!.

danzou: ¡AMBUS! ¡capturen al kyubi!.

kurama: **ja ja ja ja. piensan que no venimos preparados... el naruto que esta presente es un clon y yo solo soy una invocacion cualquien intento de atraparme solo lograran hacerme pof.**

lado de danzou aparesen 5 ambus raiz.

naruto: hokage-sama puede que no lo entienda pero ese zorro de ahi es el unico que se a preocupado por mi antes de hokage-jiji y teuchi y su hija ayame, puede que al principio era por que no queria morir pero el me a enseñado como sobrevivir algo que nadien mas me enseño y al dia de hoy pongo en practica... haci que hokage-sama nos vemos despues.

naruto y kurama desaparesen en un pof.

minato:es peor de lo que pense... tanto daño le e hecho como para aliarse con el kyubi... que tan poderozo eres naruto.

danzou: ¡minato! ¡ese niño tuyo es un gran peligro para konoha, asi que el quedara bajo mi mando en raiz, y sera tan obediente que tu le podrias pedir que se casara con un perro y lo aria al instante!.

minato: no funcionara ya que esta firme en no ir... sin duda el podria escapar o buscar un vacio legal.

danzou: lo siento minato pero lo unico que nos queda es sacarle el kyubi y sellarlo en otro niño.

minato: tampoco funcionara ya que no hay nadie mas que pueda hacer el shiki fuin que nosea yo, jiraiya y hiruzen-dono y no puedo hacerlo mas, de milagro sobrevivi la otra ves.

danzou: y hiruzen no podria sellar al kyubi ya que es muy debil.

minato: y jiraiya tampoco, asi que solo queda esperar tenerlo o convenserlo de estar de nuestro lado... con esto se cierra esta reunion.

con el naruto original.

naruto: buenas noches ahri.

ahri: buenas noches naruto.

Kiba: buenas noches naruto.

shion: buenas noches.

fuu: buenas noches tamaki.

tamaki: buenas noches fuu.

todos comenzaron a dormir pero naruto aun seguia despierto y se levanto al riachuelo cercano y se preguntaran ¿si es el bosque de la muerte porqueno hay bestias intentando matarlos?... facil, naruto marco su campamento como territorio de el y ningun animal se atreve a entrar en su territorio y se preguntaran ¿porque?, facil naruto uso es area mucho tiempo como territorio de caza asi que si noquieres una muerte segura ningun animal entra por miedo a que naruto lo caze... practicamente naruto esta en la cima de la cadena alimenticia en el bosque... pero ya me sali del tema...

naruto fue al riachuelo a intentar calmarse, despues de todo recibio las memorias del clon, pero ahri lo siguio.

naruto: que hago esto cada ves es peor mi "padre" intentara muchas cosas para que volvamos a hacer una familia y que deje al kyubi y ademas que danzou quiere meterme bajo su tutela para ser un AMBU raiz el cual no quiero terminar siendo... no quiero ser una marioneta de un tipo como el.

ahri:facil... huye... eso es lo que siempre e hecho, cuando hay muchos problemas en un lugar me voy a otro y asi sucesivamente.

naruto: no es tan facil... porque no estas durmiendo.

ahri: no podia dormir y te vi saliendo del campamento asi que desidi seguirte a ver si te podia ayudar.

naruto:gracias ahri... pero esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar... ahri respondeme algo.

ahri: si naruto.

naruto: ¿por que sigues aqui?...

ahri:...

ahri se levanta y comienza a camianr hacia al campamento.

naruto: ¡no me mal interpretes! ¡solo quiero saber porque sigues a mi lado y no te as ido! ¡despues de todo eres libre!

Ahri: Ou... bueno.

ahri: vuelve a sentarse junto a naruto.

Ahri: supongo que por que no se a donde ir... despues de todo no soy de aqui... tu eres el unico en quien confio... y bueno queriendo o no me quedo contigo, ademas tu me salvaste, te devo una, asi que esperare cuando porfin salve mi deuda.

naruto: siii... te salve... la deuda... sabes ahri, no hay deuda que pagar.

ahri: gracias asi estoy limpia asi que tienes un mapa de las naciones elemtales para poder viajar.

naruto: ¡te vas tan rapido!.

ahri: no tontito... no te libraras de mi tan facilmente, me quedare contigo.

naruto: gracias ahri... me puedo acostar en tus piernas...

ahri: ehhhh:

naruto: gracias.

naruto acuesta su cabeza en las piernas de ahri y esta un poco confundia por la pregunta deja que lo aga pero cuando reacciona aprobecha para cariciarle la cabeza y por debajo del menton para que naruto ya dormido comiensea ronrronear.

ahri: hay que kawai es cuando esta dormido... me pregunto que estara soñando.

en la mente de naruto.

kurama: **naruto no podemos seguir asi es cuestion de dias para que kumo comiense a sospechar de que matatabi no se reformado.**

naruto: porcierto donde esta matatabi

kurama: **no lo se se desaparese en los inumerables pasillos del sello... es como un laberinto... ella siempre va ahi y no vuelve en bastante rato gaki.**

matatabi: **alguien me llamo... hay pero que kawai te ves en las piernas ahri... y ronrroneando.**

naruto:como sabes eso.

matatabi: **porfin... usando todo el fuinjutsu que se y que e investigado gracias al sello... porfin logre unirme al contrato de invocacion que ustedes dos hicieron.**

naruto: espera, eso quiere decir que puedo invocarte a ti y a kurama al mismo tiempo.

matatabi: **si... y tambien hice espacio para mini-kyubi** **y ahri... la kyubi mas sexy que e visto...** (se queda mirando a kurama) **por que siento que es un deja-bu.**

kurama: **no se a que te refieres.**

naruto: te refieres a esto... kyubi henge: Sexy no jutsu.

kurama explota en una nube de humo para revelar a una hermosa chica de unos veinti-tantos años con un kimono blanco con diseños de zorros en naranja ademas de 9 esponjosas colas salian de sus caderas anchas y ademas de sus despanpanantes pechos F y las orejas de zorro.

Kurama: (con vos de mujer) **¡NA-NARU-NARUTO! ¡CUNATAS VESES TE E DICHO QUE NUNCA USARAS ESO CONMIGO!.**

Naruto:(aguantandose la risa) como estas kurami.

naruto y matatabi comensaron a reirse a carcajadas de la supuesta "kurami" y esta solo hacia un verrinche y es ponia en posicion fetal exclamando cosas como.

"kurami": naruto puede ser peor que kushina y sus cadenas... el si sabe cual es mi punto debil...

ya que naruto controlaba su reino mental podia cambiarle de forma a todo y ubo una ves que naruto por curiosidad le cambio de forma al de una bella dama de despanpanantes tetas y el pobre quedo traumado por la falta de ciertos genitales que le hacian falta y por la inclucion de otros que no queria como ya tenia las memorias de mito y kushina cuando tenian sus momentos con sus queridos esposos... digamos que en esos momentos el libero mucha carga pero los recuerdos por alguna rason se le modificaban y comensaba a imaginar que en ves de mito o kushina era el o ella quien estaba en lugar de kushina o mito y bueno se lo pueden imaginar como quedo... traumado y ahora naruto lo sabe y cada ves que quiere molestar a kurama hace eso pero siempre si matatabi no estaba pero esta ves dicidio hacerlo en frente de matatabi.

matatabi: **ahora yo ahora yo, quiero ser una mujer de la mismo edad que "kurami"-**

"kurami": **naruto por que me torturas tanto y sido un buen compañero.**

matatabi: **con pechos copa FF y pezones duros y largos con la areola grande y con un culo digno de una diosa, y una figura igua... y porfavor materializa un dildo doble.**

naruto cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre pues para el cambio de forma tenia que imaginarse que forma tomaria y la descripcion de matatabi y que ella quisiera un dildo doble fue mucho para que naruto aguantara.

matatabi: **supongo que desee demasiado.**

kurama regreso a la normalida.

kurama: **¡naruto ya para con ese cambio de forma! ¡y deja de combretirme en mujer!.**

naruto: (magicamente recuperado) sabes matatabi te are el favor.

naruto vuelve a cambiar de forma a kurama pero esta ves en la de un hombre deunos 23 años musculoso pero sin pasarse, y con una cara que enamoraria a cualquier mujer y a matatabi le dio la forma que ella pidio.

naruto: sabes kurama ya ba siendo hora de que el dios de la fertilidad pierda su virginidad.

(dato curioso: los kitsunes son como dioses de la fertilidad en japon)

tanto kurama como matatabi en sus formas humanas pierden la ropa.

naruto: y antes de dejarlos solos matatabi, no lo violes tanto.

matatabi: **no prometo nada.**

kurama: **¡naruuuutttooooooo!.**

naruto sale de su escape mental para despertan aun en las piernas de ahri y que ya era de dia, pero estaba algo apretado y se dio cuenta de que ahri lo teniaenvuelto en sus colas.

naruto: 'que detalle me arropo usando sus colas como una manta'.

peron naruto se dio cuenta de que no podia liberarse de esta "manta" asi que iso lo primero que se le vino a la mente... si levantar a ahri para que lo deje ir.

naruto: ahri... ahri... ¡ahri!... ¡AHRIIII!.

ahri: ehh.. que pasa, oh quieres que te libere de mis colas.

naruto: exacto.

ahri lo libera pero lo arroja al agua del arroyo.

naruto: ¡hey por que fue eso!.

ahri: nada solo un impulso que tuve... bueno te dejo.

ahri se va dejando solo a naruto en medio del arroyo que aunque era angosto era hondo naruto era como unos 15 centimetros mas hondo que naruto.

naruto salio del arroyo para ir al campamento pero su ave mensajera se posoen su hombro con un mensaje del hokage para qe se reuniera con su equipo en la sala del consejo.

naruto: genial que quera el hokage ahora.

naruto fue hasta su campamento donde se sorprendio de no ver nadie pero habia una nota de que se avian ido y que ahri los llevaria asi que naruto no se preocupo por eso.

se llevo unas prendas de ropa,el jabon y una tualla ya que el se bañaba en el arroyo, despues de bañarse y vestirse se fue otra ves hacia la torre hokage que no tardo por usar el shushin no jutsu.

al llegar a la sala del consejo no se encontro con el hokage o con danzou si no que con koharu y los demas mienbros del consejo civil y por supuesto que sasuke y sayuri.

koharu: bueno hoy nos encontramos aqui para decidir que se hara con todas las pertenencias uchiha que tiene en poder el "señorito" uzumaki.

naruto: ¿que pertenencias uchiha?.

koharu: estos dias el heredero uchiha a reportado como desaparecido una espada zambatou, un arco, un contrato de invocacion, y un porta royos con todo lo que contiene dentro sellado con muchas pertenencias del clan uchiha.

sasuke puso una sonrrisa burlona asia naruto pues todo lo que tenia seria de el y su hermana tenia una expresion de molestia pues otra ves su hermano estaba haciendo de las suyas para conseguir el poder que "necesitaba" para vengar al clan uchiha.

koharu: pertenencias las cuales se le les a visto usándolas, robar pertenencias del clan esta penado con la muerte o con mucho años de cárcel así que no serias tan amable de regresar todo lo robado al heredero uchiha por favor y olvidaremos todo este asunto.

naruto: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... mis cosas son pertenecías del uchiha... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja es el mejor chiste que e oido en años.

sasuke rápidamente dejaba la sonrisa burlona por una cara de molestia.

koharu: no es ningún chiste "heredero" uzumaki... devuelva las pertenencias o sino sera penado con la muerte.

naruto: si son pertenencias uchiha pues el uchiha deve ser capas de levantarlas.

naruto desella la espada vortex y la entierra en el piso.

naruto: si el uchiha es capas de sacarla de ahi es suya.

Sasuke: esto sera muy facil.

Sasuke intenta sacar la espada pero como en la espada en la piedra no es capaz de sacarla.

Sasuke: no es justo la enterraste muy fuerte en el suelo.

Naruto son un movimiento de manos es capas de sacarla con rapides.

Naruto: decías.

Sasuke: que…

Naruto: lo siento pero todo esto es mio asi que si no les preocupa me voy.

Naruto deja el cuarto dejando todos con la boca abierta.

Naruto caminaba por las calles para luego toparse una esena muy graciosa su "hemano" Menma estaba discutiendo con unos gennin de la arena desafiandolos con si el fuera la gran cosa asi que se acerco y detecto que un chico pelirrojo y a sasuke en el arbol delante de él.

Menma: ustedes veran con el entrenamiento de mi padre los vencere en un momento.

?: temari dime que puedo matar a este niño.

Temari: no kankuro y ya deja en paz al niño es nieto del 3er hokage y el otro es hijo de 4to y no queremos problemas.

Naruto: sabia decisión, porcierto ustedes son junto con el pelirrojo que esta en el arbol los hermanos no sabaku ¿no?.

?: kankuro me decepcionas vamos a una aldea aliada y tu piensas en asesinar al nieto del 3er hokage.

Kankuro: ga-gaara… no no planeaba eso. kankuro dijo con miedo.

Gaara bajo del arbol y comenso a mirar an naruto y vio el parecido excepto por el cabello casi rojo con menma.

Gaara: tu… eres hijo del hokage.

Naruto: no… puede que de sangre pero en ley no… solo es mi donador de esperma.

Menma: naruto-nii porque dices eso deverias volver a nuestro hogar.

Naruto: correccion tu hogar.

Sasuke bajo del arbol y se unio a la discusión.

Sasuke: entonces eso explica por que tienes buenas cosas.

Naruto: ¡no! ¡Todo lo consegui por mi mismo!.

Naruto se fue de ahí en un shushin.

Sasuke: me ba a enseñar esa tecnica.

Mientras tanto en el sello de gaara.

Shukaku: **que extraño… siento como si kurama-baka y ero-tabi estuvieran cerca, pero no separados… es imposible que estuvieran en el mismo sello, ero-tabi esta en poder de kumo… ahí no ya comienza mi etapa psicótica.**

Mientras en el sello de naruto.

Matatabi: **ahí (gemido) si ahí mismo… mas profundo (gemido) no tan duro (gemido) ah… si ahí.**

Kurama: **podrías dejar de gemir como una zorra.**

Matatabi: **es difícil si sigues así… ah siiiiii (gemido) ahí mas duro.**

Kurama: **podrías dejar de hacer eso.**

Matatabi: **Kurama por favor sigue ahí y no pases al otro punto.**

Kurama: **ya hicé mucho en ese lugar es hora de pasar al siguiente.**

Naruto: yo me imaginaba otra cosa.

Matatabi: **como cual.**

Kurama se encontraba masajeando la espalda de matatabi y ambos aun en su forma "humana".

Matatabi: **no se como pero kura-kun es muy bueno dando masajes.**

Kurama **: y que te trae aquí… baka.**

Naruto: me encontre con el jinchuriki de shukaku.

Matatabi y kurama si estubieran bebiendo algo lo abrian escupido imediantamente.

Matatabi y kurama: **esto es malo.**

En algun lugar en konoha.

Danzou: el jinchuriki cada ves se hace mas fuerte y no podre tomarlo bajo mi control… el ojo de shisui no me ayudara esta ves es muy arriesgado usarlo en un jinchuriki.

Un ambu ne aparece al lado de dansou

Ambu: mi señor… la chica esta lista.

Danzou: ok traiganla.

El ambu desaparecio y aparecio unos 10 segundos despues con una chica de cabello negro arreglado y equipo de pintura y unos royos.

Chica: me llamo mi señor.

Dansou: te tengo un nuevo trabajo a largo plaso… nesecito que seas una gennin… te metas en la vida de naruto uzumaki… nesecito que consigas tener una relacion estrcha con el jinchuriki… mantenlo a raya y si es necesario… disponer de el cuandose lo ordene… desde ahora en adelante seras llamada por los civiles y cualquiera que no sea de ambu ne con el nombre codigo de… sai.

Sai: si mi señor.

Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo… no se si pueda hacer los capitulos con la misma cadencia que el mes pasado… mi telefono esta muerto y escribir en la computadora es dificil ademas de que los profeores estan muy activos con las tareas… bueno dentro de poco subire el primer capitulo de "adaptandose a los IS" no se el nambre no me convense… ya se sugieran nombres para la historia… notengo mucha imaginacion ahora mismo


	14. ¿Quienes son ellas?

Bueno esto es lo que voy a decir… Portassj nose como bas a escribirme las historias pero nose.

No tengo nadamas que decir.

Capitulo 13: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

En un camino rural de las montañas se encontraban dos chicas con grandes y aparentemente pesadas maletas de suministros, una era de cabello castaño arreglado en una cola de caballo larga, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos color azul grisáceo, la mochila era de un color azul con una cruz roja alos costados y además de la mochila sobresalía un gran cilindro de metal con unas empuñaduras (sip técnicamente una bazooka) y además que cargaba en sus manos un botiquín un poco grande y la otra chica tenia cabello rubio arreglado en una cola de caballo, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos color verde oscuro, la mochila de ella era de color verde con una crus roja a los lados y de la mochila sobresalían unos cilindros de metal con un pedaso de madera como un mango (sip técnicamente granadas de las antiguas), ambas tenían los ojos azules y una cara de preocupación.

Chica rubia: Onee-chan estamos muy perdidas.

Chica castaña: lo se Rumi-nee pero tenemos que seguir de seguro mas adelante este el lugar.

Rumi: pero ya estoy cansada de caminar madoka-nee.

Madoka: bueno en la siguiente ciudad descansaremos.

Rumi: eso dijiste la ultima ves desde que esa luz nos ¿teletrasporto? A este país donde nisiquiera tenemos señal para comunicarnos con la base no hemos parado y ya pasamos por 3 pueblos.

Madoka: esta ves lo digo enserio… ¿pero aun sigo sin creer que aigamos perdió total señal? ¿no que sus satélites cubrían todo el mundo?.

Rumi: Sesupone que si pero como lo ves no hay señal.

Madoka: mira parece que ya estamos saliendo del bosque.

Rumi: (con cara soñadora) ¡enserio!.

Madoka: si mira.

Rumi y Madoka se quedan mirando la aldea y notan que esta tiene tallado en la montaña el rostro de 4 personas.

Rumi: ¡vamos que esperas madoka-nee! ¡necesitamos descansar!.

Madoka: odio cuando hablas por mi.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí

Naruto estaba entrenando con ahri que se ofreció a ayudarlo en el taijutsu.

Naruto: tengo que admitirlo eres buena en físico.

Ahri: casi nunca uso el combate físico ya que suelo sacar la heavy machinegun y destrosar todo.

?: ¡HECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Naruto mira hacia arriba cuando lo que parece una chica de cabello rubio de unos veinte-tantos con una gran mochila va callendo hacia el, naruto atrapa a la rubia pero la rubia suelta la mochila y le caen en los pies( y como tienen un peso increíblemente alto ya se imaginaran su reacción).

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Entonces una castaña también de unos veinte-tantos con otra mochila de suministros aparese al lado de el empuñando su bazooka.

Madoka: me arias el favor de devolverme mi hermana.

Naruto aun con el dolor de que le callera esa mochila suelta a Rumi.

Rumi: gracias por atraparme… gracias por guardarme la maleta.

Naruto cae al suelo pues sus pies prácticamente quedaron molidos y lo único que lo matenia en pie era la maleta que rumi also y ahri se encontraba escondida en un árbol riéndose de la suerte del rubio.

Rumi: supongo que porfin usaras el botiquín que tanto has estado preparando.

Madoka: supongo que si pues si aun tienes todos los suministros esa bolsa es muy pesada… aun nose como podemos llevarlas por mucho tiempo.

Rumi: ni yo y no me duelen los hombros de tanto cargarlas.

Ambas juntas: pero no podemos correr con ellas.

Madoka comienza a examinar los pies de naruto que para su sorpresa los pies estaban intactos, pero naruto se encontraba inconciente por el shock de dolor.

Rumi: y como están sus pies.

Madoka: pues sorprendentemente intactos. ¿Y tu mochila esta llena?.

Rumi: si la revise ase unos instantes… si llenas de granadas y suministros para continuar el ataque.

Madoka: y yo aun sigo con todos los recursos para curar a los heridos.

Rumi: tus preciados botiquines.

Madoka: tu y tus preciadas granadas.

Naruto: porque hacen tanto ruido.

Naruto se vuelve a levantar solo para recibir un culatazo de la bazooka de madoka.

Madoka: no te metas es asunto de hermanas… es mejor curar a los heridos que tener todo al ataque.

Rumi: pero si no tenemos recursos para atacar nos mataran y no abra tiempo de curar a los heridos.

Naruto: por que no simplemente se quedan como están, una cura a los heridos y la otra se centra en ataca-auch.

Rumi le lanza una granada sin activar y le hace un head-shot a naruto.

Rumi: es asunto de hermanas asi que no te metas.

Madoka: si no te metas… rumi eso fue muy inrresponsable al tirar una granada podría aver explotado.

Rumi: estas no son las de contacto además si no tiras de la argolla no explotara.

Madoka: igual fue inrresponzable.

Naruto: ¡ya podrían dejar de discutir y presentarse!.

Ambas hermanas se detienen de discutir y se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza y sus caras tiene una expresión de vergüenza

Madoka: supongo que discutimos demasiado.

Rumi: yo soy rumi y ella es mi hermana Madoka y juntas pertenecemos a la unidad de abastecimiento de guerrilas para el ejecito regular.

Naruto y ahri: ¿Ejercito Regular?.

Ahri sale del árbol para ser recibida por Madoka apuntándole con su bazooka y Rumi ya preparada para lanzar granadas.

Madoka: ¡quien eres! ¡identificate!.

Naruto: es una amiga mia.

Rumi: igual no m fio de ella.

Ahri: espera porfanvor díganme que tienen municiones para la Super Granade.

Ahri: invoca una culata con empuñadura pero es como un arma pero le falta los mecaniasmos y todo lo que va delante de la empuñadura.

Madoka: ella tiene una base de las armas del ejecito regular.

Rumi: Sin si tengo la Super Granade.

Rumi saca de su mochila que parece no tener fondo una caja metalica con una gran G verde en un costado, ella la abre precionanado un botón y la caja se abre mostrando el resto del arma faltante de ahri pero modificado para que pueda disparar granadas y las propias municiones.

Madoka: asi que eres del ejecito regular… no te recordaría.

Ahri: supongo que todavía no se dan cuenta… ya no están en su dimensión… están en una dimencion donde aun parece que no a pasado y no pasara toda la guerra que vivieron.

Madoka y Rumi: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?.

Ahri: yo también fui teletransportada… gracias por la Super Granade… Rumi Aikawa cierto.

Rumi: como-

Ahri: era fan tuya… y de tu hermana.

Las hermanas Aikawa se sienten orgullosas por saber que por lo menos tenían una fan.

Ahri: el modo que ustedes se pierden y aun asi logran sobrevivir hasta que Marco, Tarma, Eri o Fio las encuentran es legendaria.

Inmediatamente a las hermanas Aikawa se les forma un aura depresiva y murmuran cosas sobre mejorar su orientación y encontrar a ciertos protagonistas.

Naruto: las conoces.

Ahri: (susurrando) aparentemente son de la dimensión de un juego que me gustaba jugar en la arcadia cuando era niña.

Naruto: ahhh ya.(ahri ya antes que avia explicado que era una arcadia).

Entonces cuando las hermanas Aikawa porfin salen de su aura depresiva ahri las lleva al campamento de naruto mientras naruto iba para la aldea.

En la aldea su pájaro mesajero personal aterriso en su hombro para entregarle una nota de kakashi-"sensei".

Nota: Naruto el equipo se reunirá en el puente rojo de siempre en las afueras de la aldea, no faltes. ATTE: Kakashi Hatake

Naruto: que quera "sensei".

Naruto se dirigió a lugar para encontrarse a sakura y sasuke y este ultimo estaba un poco enojado, y sakura esta muy animada sosteniendo una charla unilateral con sasuke.

Naruto: ok que quera nuestro "sensei".

Sakura apenas lo ve tiene un tornado de emociones… nada buenas, odio, furia, y ese tipo de emociones ya que según ella naruto se quería hacer el cool para que ella la amara, entonces ella exploto casi literalmente.

Sakura: ¡NARUUUUTOOOOOO LLEGAAAASSS TARDDDEEEEEE!.

Todo lo que sabemos después es que los perros y los inuzuka de toda la aldea y sus alrrederores quedaron severamente dañados en el area auditiva, muchos vidrios de mala calidad se rompieron… los cuales conformaban casi el 75% de todos los vidrios de la aldea, el puente quedo destruido y tanto sasuke como naruto y kakashi que ta solo se asomaba quedon sordos, adoloridos, enterrados en un árbol y con golpes ocacionados por sakura… inclusive en sasuke.

30 minutos después.

Kakashi: verán dentro de poco comensaran los exámenes chunnin aquí tiene las inscripciones, el que no quiera participar no lo aga y tu sasuke (en ese momento sasuke comienza a mirar a naruto con una sonrisa burlona) vendrás conmigo para entrenar después que terminen las primeras fases.

Sasuke: como te sientes con eso eh naruto… (la cara burlona de sasuke se va al ver la cara de felicidad de naruto… y hera felicidad verdadera y no las fingidas) como puedes estar tan feliz.

Naruto: pues eso quiere decir que puedo entrenar solo y eso es lo que quería… gracias sasuke.

Sasuke comienza a enfadarse.

Kakashi: bueno chicos si van a participar tendrán que ir mañana a la academia a las 10 AM e ir a el salón #12… pueden irse.

Apenas kakashi dice eso naruto desaparese en un shushin.

Sasuke: sensei enséñeme la técnica que uso naruto.

Lejos de ahí naruto se teletransporto a su antiguo departamento que aun estaba desabitado.

Naruto entro y busco una pequeña palanca que estaba oculta y una trampilla debajo de la cama se abrió, naruto se metió por la trampilla y entro para encontrarse con un cuarto donde avia mucho material para la forja de armas y las propias herramientas y los honos todo.

Naruto: Bueno a comensar a empacar todo… y despues a equiparme… talves le deba pedir a ahri una de sus armas.

Naruto sello todo lo que avia en el cuarto para luego irse a su campamento donde se encontraban ahri hablando con Rumi y Madoka.

Naruto:Ok se acomodaron muy rápido… como diablos le caben todas esas cosas en esas maletas si no hay sellos en su dimensión.

Rumi: (con una mano detrás de la cabeza y un poco apenada) pues… no lo sabemos, solo nos dan las bolsas y nos vamos… ahora es que nos damos cuenta de que tantas cosas tienen.

Madoka: no se como hemos podido caminar tantas distancias con semejantes cosas en mi espalda… sabia que tenia botiquines pero aquí hay suficiente equipo medico para un hospital lleno.

Rumi: tengo tantas armas y municiones que no tengo idea por que no revise antes de huir de todos los enfrentamientos… podría armar a una base completa.

Ahri: tampoco tengo idea de cómo funcionan estas mochilas… solo metes las cosas y es como si no tuviera fondo.

Naruto: ok bueno ahri nesecito un… que demonios es eso.

Rumi: a la maquina caminante (the walking machine de la misión 4 de metal slug 4)… si ubiera sabido que tenia eso nos hubiéramos ido mas deprisa.

Madoka: aun hay mas botiquines.

Naruto: ya casi llenan mi cueva de municiones, armas y botiquines.

Ahri: naruto que me ivas a pedir.

Naruto: a si era si me podias entrenar en el uso de armas de fuego como la… y esta caja metalica con una "H" gigante dorada.

Rumi: es una heavy machine gun (ametralladora pesada).

Naruto abre la caja para encontrarse con una ametralladora completa y no solo la parte de adelante.

Rumi: y esta completa tienes suerte… puede usarla para que no tengas que usar la de ahri.

Naruto: estas segura… estas son tus armas.

Rumi: yo soy mas de granadas… y madoka-nee es mas de bazookas asi que no toques la municion de bazooka.

Naruto: bueno ahri, me vas a entrenar.

Ahri: claro que si… pero tienes que hacerme un favor.

Naruto: cual favor…

Ahri: que dejes que se queden las hermanas Aikawa.

Las hermanas aikawa dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a la conversación de naruto y ahri.

Naruto: no tengo problemas con eso mientras se matengan aquí esta bien.

Ahri abrasa con fuerza a naruto.

Ahri: Gracias gracias gracias.

Madoka: quieres decir que podemos quedarnos.

Naruto. Si tiene una bolsa de dormir y nas cobijas esta bien… pero tienen que poner para la comida.

Rumi: que cosa.

Naruto: cazar y la recolección de plantas y frutas además de que los que ganan dinero pueden comprar en las tiendas… pero si van no lleven las maletas…

Las hermans aikawa ya estaban alistándose para irse a comprar con las maletas que aun se veían repletas.

Naruto: porque los maletas aun se ven llenas.

Ambas heremanas: están llenas de granadas/municion para mi bazooka.

Naruto: porfavor salgan sin ellas.

Mientras tanto en la base Raiz.

Ambu Raiz: señor, nuestra agente SAI esta en posición para el encuentro solo falta direccionar al heredero uchiha para su encuentro y después se alistara para el encuentro con el heredero Uzumaki.

Danzou: perfecto… asi lograre tener a los dos herederos mas importantes bien vigilados.

Ambu Raiz: ok dare inicio a la operación… nesecito su confirmación.

Danzou: no necesitas pedírmela si sabes que voy a responder.

Ambu Raiz: ok iniciada operación caída de los herederos.

En otro lado mas precisamente en la casa namikaze

Kasumi: estaba centada si hacer nada esperando que algo pase, esperando que por fin su príncipe apareciera y la salva-

Kushina: kasumi-chan ven a entrenar.

Kasumi: aaaaaaaaaaaaa estaba a mitad de mi lectura… bueno ya voy.

Kasumi bajo a la sala de entrenamientos donde un clon de minato le estaba enseñando el rasengan a menma y naruko estaba entrenando con un clon de kushina.

Kushina: bueno hija debemos entrenar para que estes fuerte para los exámenes chunnin.

Kasumi: ok mama que haremos esta ves.

Kushina: practicar control de chakra.

Kasumi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mientras tanto el verdadero minato haciendo sus deberes de hokage se estaba preguntando.

Minato: que estará haciendo naruto… y como se volvió tan fuerte si necesidad de usar el chakra del kyubi… según kakashi sabe el rasengan pero no es seguro porque estaba usando el chrakra por lo que puede ser una pseudo-bijuudama ya que los rasengans son azules y el que usaba naruto según kakashi era naranja casi rojizo.

Hiruzen: disfrutando del trabajo minato.

Minato: disfrutando del retiro hiruzen-dono.

Hiruzen: si veo que te preocupas por naruto… el se a vuelto muy independiente pero a la ves muy poco sociable.

Minato: creo que se esta haciendo muy fuerte.

Hiruzen: el a trabajado mucho para estar don esta ahora deverias estar feliz de que tu hijo se esta volviendo una fuerte shinobi.

Minato: si pero no verlo crecer y ver lo fuerte que se a hecho sin mi.

Hiruzen: bueno esa decisión la tomaste tu.

Minato: si, pero quisiera que algo me diera la oportunidad de volver a ser padre de naruto.

Hiruzen: en eso no te puedo ayudar minato y lo sabes, por cierto llego una gennin de nombre Sai con esta nota para usted.

Hiruzen deja la nota y se va dejando solo a minato, este comienza a leer la nota.

Nota: Hokage-sama le estoy notificando que planeo acercarme a su hijo mayor, naruto… si tiene algo en mente para que pueda entrar en su circulo de confianza puede decírmelo ATTE: Sai.

Minato: ¿una chica me pide ideas para hecercarse a naruto? Supongo que no sabe de nuestra relación es de hokage a gennin.

Minato escribe una nota, la cual decía

Nota: estimada Sai mi relación con naruto no es la suficientemente buena como para ayudarte… es cierto que quiero que confie en alguien de la aldea, pero en lo único que te puedo ayudar es que el vive en un campamento en el bosque de la muerte. ATTE: Minato Namikaze/El Cuarto Hokage.

Mientras tanto con sai.

Sai: 'tengo que admitir que no me gusta sentirme usada para seducir hombres… me gusta mas sentirme usada para asesinar objetivos, bueno según el manual de relaciones publicas (el librito que siempre sai leeia en la situaciones no profesionales) tengo que… porque no me an entrenado en la seducción como toda Ambu Raiz… bueno decía que tengo que actuar lo mas amistosamente con el para conocerlo mejor".

Una ambu Raiz aparese al lado de sai.

Ambu Raiz: veo que mi pequeña sai esta nerviosa.

Sai:no estoy nerviosa solo que no tuve el entrenamiento de seducción que todas tuvieron… todo por entrenar mas para combate Supervisora Suka.

Suka: cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas mi nombre… tienes suerte que yo supervise tu misión de larga duración por que si supieran que no sabes nada de seducción te sacarían de la misión y pondrían a otra.

Sai: lo se… al principio era una misión que podía manejar ya que el jinchuriki era el único objetivo y el no saber nada de seducción no importaba ya que el jinchuriki se hace amigo de la gente que atenido poca o nula experiencia en el ámbito social… pero con el herdero Uchiha es mucho mas difícil que el jinchuriki… ya que el no hace amigos.

Suka: por lo que tengo entendido el jinchuriki tiene amistades pero ninguna tan fuerte como para que el no deje la aldea, bueno te dare unas clases rapidas de Seduccion para el heredero uchiha…

Y volvemos con naruto.

Ahri: aprendes rápido naruto: de 5 disparos 3 acertaron.

Naruto: el retroceso es bastante.

Rumi: Nee-san imaginate con la shotgun.

Ahri: naruto… te digo algo… la heayu machine gun es la menos retroceso tiene… tu postura y puntería es lo que esta mal…

Un entrenamiento de puntería de 3 horas después.

Ahri: por lo menos ya son 4/5 y ya controlas mas el retroceso.

Naruto: ahri ya esta anocheciendo voy a hacer la comida.

Naruto ba al riachuelo para buscar algo de agua pero encuentra las ropas de Rumi y madoka en unas rocas y burbujas saliendo del agua muy rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo naruto se tira al agua solo para encontrase a las hermanas aguantando la respiración bajo el agua y desnudas… naruto si saber lo que estaba pasando las agarra a ambas junto con un clon en posición nupcial para sacarlas.

Estas cuando salen del agua cachetean a naruto y asu clon haciendo que el clon se disipe.

Ambas hermanas: pervertido alejate de nosotras.

Ellas rápidamente busacan en sus maletas que curiosamente estaban al lado de ellas y sacan granadas y su bazooka respectivamente.

Naruto por fin entiende lo que pasaba simplemente estaban jugando bajo el agua y desnudas y apenas ve como le stan apuntando con sus armas ya comienza a tener miedo.

Naruto: ¡esperen es todo un malentendidooooooooo!.

Con ahri.

Ahri: porque se tarda tanto en buscar el agua… (face plan) se me olvido decrle que en el riachuelo estaban las hermanas bañándose.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Derrepente una gran explosión se ve, escucha y siente en la dirección del riachuelo.

Ahri: eso contesta mi pregunta.

Y entonces comienzan a llegar tamaki, fuu, kiba y shion.

Todas: que fue esa explosión.

Y entonces se ve por el camino que lleva al riachuelo a las hermanas aikawa ya vestidas con una camilla donde un naruto todo rostizado estaba.

Naruto: Era… un… malentendido.

Bueno hasta aquí se termina este capitulo porcierto voten quien tendrá el momento asolas con naruto esta noche están:

Ahri, tamaki, fuu, kiba y shion.


	15. ¿aun mas?

Bueno creo que vuelve mi creatividad asi que a hacer lo que hay que hacer.

Capitulo 14.

¿Aun mas?

En algún lugar de las naciones elementales en un bosque se encontraban una pareja muy dispareja, una chica de cabello largo rosado con un uniforme verde y una gorra de oficial de algún ejercito y un chico de cabello plateado, un chaleco azul y debajo de esta una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises además este empuña una pistola en sus manos y las chica tiene 4 cubos metálicos flotando detrás de ella y estos cubos parecían tener un ojo azul pero en realidad solo es un punto.

Chico: podrías apagar los drones se quedaran sin energía y no tendrás con que defenderte.

Chica: lo dices solo para que tu me puedas amenazar 'aunque me gustaría hacer eso no puedo perder mi postura de oficial'.

Chico: vamos conozco de computadoras y de lo que llevamos aquí no he logrado ver ningún satélite.

Chica: quisas en esta area no están pasando… Trevor.

Trevor: si Abigail pero me parece muy extraño que no pueda contactar a al base.

Abigail: 'no puedo creer que deserte al ejercito rebelde por ti' si es muy extraño… pero no puedo encender mi comunicador, los del ejercito rebelde sabrían donde estoy y después de desertar no puedo darme el lujo.

Trevor: pero te trajiste tu iron nokana… por cierto como se llama y porque es de color azul.

Abigail comienza a sonrojarse.

Abigail: se lla-ma spa-cey no-kana.

Trevor: buen nombre… es como my apellido… yo me esperaba algo como Iron Nokana MK3 o algo asi y el color azul… es por las distinción ¿no? Además queda ya que envés de lanzallamas tiene un rayo lazer.

Abigail: 'lo que dijo mi hermana es cierto puede que sea un genio informatico pero es denso y un poco estúpido… pero aun asi lo quiero' si-si-si es por eso.

Trevor: pero tenemos un problema… si se queda sin combustible no podremos moverlo y tendremos que dejarlo.

Abigail: (desanimada) si… tenemos que hallar un lugar con combustible no quisiera perderlo.

Trevor: si, nos ayudo a escapar… no creo que haigas desertado solo porque te lo suplique a tal punto que te trajiste tu nokana.

Abigail: hey la mayoría de mis armas y repuestos están ahí.

Trevor: intentare comunicarme con alguien.

Trevor enciende su radio para escuchar la transmisión de alguien mas precisamente rumi que estaba desempacando su bolsa de dormir.

Trevor: hola hola.

Rumi inmediatamente reconoce esa vos asi que agarra tan rápido como pudo la radio y hablo.

Rumi: aquí Rumi Aikawa de la unidad de abastecimiento… ¡TREVOR UN GUSTO QUE TAMBIEN ESTES AQUÍ!

Entonces madoka que estaba vendando a naruto se paro y corrió asia su hermana al escuchar que dijo Trevor.

Trevor: si estoy aquí me pueden ayudar estoy un poco perdido y mi dispositivo de mapas no funciona es como si no recibiera información de los satélites.

Rumi: no te servirán esas cosas no hay satélites aquí.

Abigail: a que te refieres.

Rumi y Madoka al escuchar la vos de Abigail se pusieron blancas pues eso significaba que una del ejecito rebelde estaba con el.

Madoka: Trevor…estas acompañado.

Trevor: si con la resien desertora del ejecito rebelde Abigail y su spacey nokana… no es genial que un tanque tenga el mismo apellido que yo… madoka estas con tu hermana.

Las hermanas aikawa recuperan el color pues Abigail era desertora.

Madoka: si… porcierto ya no estamos en nuestra dimensión… ustedes antes de que se perdieran algo lo flasheo y los sego para después aparecer en un bosque.

Trevor y Abigail: si porque.

Rumi: fueron teletransportados a otra dimensión donde aun estamos a miles de décadas para que nascamos o talves nunca lo agamos no sabemos si es un viaje en el tiempo o un cambio de dimensión absoluto.

Trevor y Abigail:… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?.

Madoka: si todo aquí es antiguo es como de la época de los samurái además ya pasamos po pueblos y todos son rurales lo máximo de tecnología que tienen es elctricidad y otras cosas pero computadoras no.

Abigail: eso quiere decir que estoy a salvo de el ejecito rebelde.

Rumi: técnicamente si…antes nosotras pensábamos que eramos las únicas que fueron teletransportadas pero ya que ustedes están aquí por que no otras personas también.

Trevor: tienen razón… una pregunta pueden guiarnos hasta usatedes es que no tenemos idea dedonde estamos.

Madoka: eso es sencillo busca nuestra señal de radio.

Abigail: pero si están muy lejos.

Trevor: estas cosas tienen un radio de 2 kilometros asi que podemos estar a dos kilometros hacia… el este de ellas tenemos que ir al oeste… espera detecto otra seña de radio.

?: hola Trevor.

Trevor, Abigail, Rumi y madoka: ¡NADIA!.

Nadia: la misma y me encuentro con tyra elson.

Tyra: hola Trevor y las hermanas aikawa… aunque hay una vos que no reconosco.

Nadia: (Un poco molesta) ¡Abigail!... ¡que haces con Trevor!.

Abigail: Nada que te interese.

Trevor: savandome de ser ejecutado en la base central de morden.

Todas las chicas Excepto Abigail: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!.

Trevor: si… ella deserto al ejercito rebelde para liberarme antes de la ejecución… y escapamos con su spacey nokana… es como un irón nokana pero azul y envés de tener un lazallamas tiene un lazer… no es genia que tenga de nombre mi apellido.

Nadia: 'Trevor eres un idiota como no puedes reconocer que lo hiso tomandote como base' si- ok.

Tyra: tienes suerte Trevor… podrías recogernos.

Trevor: pero no se que señal ustedes son.

Rumi: apagare la mia.

Trevor: ok ustedes están a mi este y la que se acaba de apagar esta a mi oeste… ok vamos por ustedes.

Mientras que eso pasaba un vendado naruto y todas las demás chicas estaban preparándose para dormir.

Kiba: ok… ya estoy lista… 'y para acabar mi bolsa esta a lado de la de naruto'.

Shion: yo también… 'mi bolsa esta del otro lado de naruto ya no podrán quitarnolos.

Tamaki: si yo también… 'no es justo ellas tiene ambos lados ocupados'.

Fuu: yo también estoy lista.

Naruto: ok adelántense que yo estoy haciendo un té.

Naruto agarra su bolsa de dormir y se la lleva a donde esta la "cocina".

Kiba y shion se desaniman y se acuestan a dormir y lo mismo hacen fuu y tamaki.

Mientras que volvemos con Trevor y Abigail en el spacey nokana… ya recogieron a nadia y a tyra… pero había una tensión entre Abigail y nadia… tanta que la podias cortar con un cuchillo.

Trevor manejaba el spacey nokana asi que la que tenia que soportar la tencion era tyra que ya estaba pensando en ponerse en el aciento del lazer.

Nadia miraba fijamente a los ojos de Abigail y Abigail hacia lo mismo.

Nadia/Abigail: 'Que ella planeara… que aras para quitarme a mi Trevor'.

Tyra: Bueno parece que Trevor me llama asi que chao.

Rapidamente las dos nadia y Abigail agarran de los hombre a tyra y lo que ella ve son caras de total terror, como si estuvieran diciéndole mentalmente no des un paso mas.

Tyra: entonces me voy a meter en la cabina del artillero.

Mientras que tyra se retiraba ella podía sentir las miradas de nadia y Abigail.

Nadia: bueno Abigail, no dejsre que me quites a Trevor.

Abigail: no es tuyo, el no a tenido una relación en su vida.

Nadia: ahora investigaste su vida.

Abigail: no, el me lo conto.

Nadia: el me quiere mas ami que a ti... después de todo yo soy del ejecito regular, solo esta siendo amable contigo porque esta en deuda contigo por salvarle de la ejecución.

Abigail: pero por lo menos me tiene gratitud y no me trata como una soldado.

Tyra se asoma de la cabina del artillero solo para decir.

Tyra: uuuuuuuuu, golpe bajo.

Nadia y Abigail: ¡NADIE TE PREGUNTO!.

Inmediatamente tyra se esconde en la cabina, pero el nokana se detiene.

Trevor: chicas tienen que ver esto.

Trevor junto con las chicas salen del nokana para ver a la aldea de konoha en su máximo esplendor de noche.

Trevor: lo que dijo Rumi era cierto… pero la señal de radio es del otro lado de la aldea.

Nadia: deveriamos rodearla.

Abigail: no el spacey nokana puede atravesar la aldea con facilidad.

?: no será necesario.

Todos miran de donde salió la vos el cual era naruto que estaba con Rumi y Madoka.

Rumi: hola Trevor, chicas, el es naruto un conocido de aquí… el los ayudara a trasladar el nokana hasta su campamento.

Madoka: y para ti Abigail ningún nokana o cualquier vehiculo Slug podría pasar por esa aldea y y vivir para contarlo… apenas lo vean lo atacaran con todo.

Naruto: puede que piensen que no le podrían hacer mucho pero aquí lanzar fuego de la boca e invocar rayos es algo que hasta un niño podría hacer.

Eso intimido un poco a todos y decidieron aceptar la ayuda de naruto.

Abigail: bueno como haras para que mi Spacey Nokana no sea descubierto.

Naruto: esta apagado y asegurado.

Trevor: si.

Naruto: ok.

Naruto desenrroya el royo gigante que tenia en su espalda comienza a rodear al nokana con el royo, cuando ya se formo un circulo el iso una pose de manos y exclamo.

Naruto: Fuin.

Alprincipio todos estaban eseptico a lo que naruto estaba haciendo pero cuando el spacey nokana desapareció todos se impactaron.

Abigail: ¡donde esta mi nokana!.

Naruto: esta sellado en este royo… es algo que se hace aquí en mi dimensión… ok ahora los guio.

Mientras naruto guiaba al grupo unas molestas kiba, shion, tamaki y fuu se encontraban en la cocina viendo la bolsa de dormir vacía de de naruto.

Kiba: donde se metió este baka.

Shion: mis insectos no lo detectan.

Akamaru ladra.

Kiba: akamaru tampoco detecta su olor.

Tamaki: prometió que dormiría con nosotras.

Fuu: nanabi si lo detecta…

Todas las demás chicas se comienzan a alegrar.

Fuu: pero nanabi no me quiere decir en que dirección esta.

Todas se comienzan a deprimir.

Kiba: un segundo donde esta Ahri.

Todas: 'esa maldita se llevo a naruto'.

Ahri: alguien me llamo.

Todas se lanzan a por ella pero Ahri las esquiva y las retiene apuntándoles con la super granade que rumi le dio.

Todas: donde tienes a naruto.

Ahri: naruto… el salió junto con las hermanas aikawa hace un rato.

Todas las chicas excepto ahri comienzan a enojarse y comienzan a caminar fuera de la cueva.

Naruto: adonde van chicas.

Naruto estaba justo delante de las cueva junto con las hermanas aikawa, nadia, Abigail, tyra y Trevor.

Kiba, Shion, tamaki, y fuu: ¡donde estabas naruto!.

Naruto: ayudando a unos amigos de rumi y madoka.

los recién nombrados levantan la mano.

Kiba, shion y tamaki comienzan a analizar a los recién nombrados.

Mas tarde en esa noche, naruto se encontraba en la cima de un árbol de los mas altos del bosque de la muerte, naruto se encontraba mirando las estrellas tan hermosas eran y naruto cuando no podía dormir venia a este lugar el pensaba que ya todos estaban dormidos pues kiba, shion, y tamaki se avian molestado con las nuevas personas, la verdad el no sabia por que aceptaba a tantas personas, al principio el era solitario y solo tenia a kiba y shion como amigas pero ahora tenia muchos amigos y se sentía bien con eso aunque todo ese problema de teletransportaciones dimensionales taves algo muy grande iva a pasar.

Ahri: con que aquí estabas naruto.

Naruto: me estabas buscando.

Ahri: no podía dormir asi que mire y tu no estabas, asi que comense a buscarte.

Naruto: gracias.

Ahri: ¿porque?.

Naruto: porque eres la primera que de verdad se interesa por mi estado emocional.

Ahri: y kiba y shion.

Naruto: es cierto que son mis primeras amigas pero nunca se an molestado en preguntarme mis problemas y tampoco si me siento bien.

Ahri: bueno…son muy bonitas ¿no?.

Naruto: ¿las estrellas? Si.

Ahri: (susurrando) a eso no me refería… y que hay de mi.

Naruto: pues siempre te ves bien, le das celos a matatabi, porque Kurama y yo te prestamos mas atención que a ella.

Ahri: (risita) de verdad me gustaría conocerlos… hablando de kyubis que a pasado con el mini-kyubi.

Naruto: esta de viaje por el continente elemental regresara en unas semanas.

Ahri: eso explica porque no se a aparecido en un tiempo.

Naruto: sabes ahri desde ese dia que nos conocimos mi vida a cambiado, mis "padres" volvieron, cosas interesantes a pasado…

Ahri: si… por lo menos aquí estoy segura de cualquiera de que me intente atacar.

Naruto: si… (bosteso) ahri… te podrías quedar aquí conmigo a dormir.

Ahri: (se sonrroja un poco) si por que no.

Naruto ya ahri se quedan dormidos en la cima del árbol ambos apoyados en el otro de forma muy romantica y ambos entre sueños se sonrrojan…

Mientras tanto en el campamento… a Trevor… no le iba muy bien.

El esta rodeado por Abigail al lado derecho de su bolsa de dormir y Nadia a a su lado lado izquierdo y ambas muy cerca de el y Trevor comenso a sentirse incomodo.

Trevor:'porque están tan cerca… va contra cualquier ética de ejercito que dos personas duerman en la misma bolsa amenos de que solo haiga una pero… ¡hay tres bolsas de dormir y ellas están durmiendo en mi bolsa!.

Trevor intenta salir de su bolsa de dormir pero es jalado adentro por nadia y abigail aun dormidas.

Trevor: 'porque me pasa esto'.

Mientras cerca de ellos las hermanas aikawa estaban durmiendo en una pillama un poco escotada y dormian en la misma bolsa… además de que ellas se abrasaban por lo que sus… pechos se presionaban una con la otra… por esa rason ellas se sonrojaban entre sueños… y tyra se dio de cuenta.

Tyra: (con un sonrrojo) '¡¿como es que las tienen tan grandes?! ¿Qué talla de sosten utilizan? ¿tal ves una FF?... Yo solo uso una CC, me pregunto si Walter se fijaría en mi si las tuviera mas grandes'.

Y mientras también kiba, shion, tamaki y fuu sentían entre sueños que algo les faltaba… pues ellas estaban casi encima de la bolsa de dormir vacía de naruto.

Y otra ves con Trevor.

Trevor: 'ok Trevor Guarda la calma quisas este muy frio y ellas solo buscan calor…

Abigail: (entre sueños) Trevor… porfavor (gemido)… no te… (gemido) separes… (gemido) de… mi.

Trevor: 'si Abigail busca calor… solo busca calor'.

Nadia: (entre sueños) Trevor: mas fuerte… (gemido) haslo… mas (gemido) fuerte.

Trevor: 'no se porque pero me esta asustando lo que esta diciendo nadia…'.

Abigail: (entre sueños) esta… muy estrecho ahí abajo… (gemido) te gusta lo que… sientes (gemido).

Trevor: 'solo estoy mal interpretando las cosas… solo mal interpreto las cosas… solo mal interpreto las cosa.

Nadia: (entre sueños) porfavor… solo un (gemido) poco mas.

Mientras decía eso la cara de nadia avansaba lentamente a la cara de Trevor, y Abigail hacia lo mismo, claramente entre sueños (nunca lo arian cocientes) a 10 centímetros de distancia Trevor cerro los ojos y recitaba su mantra… personal.

Trevor: 'una es una compañera y la otra una desertora, solo mal interpreto las cosas… una es una compañera y la otra es una desertora, solo mal interpreto las cosas'.

Las distancias eran cada ves mas cortas hasta que paso lo inevitable… que nadia y abigail chocaran sus cabezas y se despertaran… y vieron lo que estaban a punto de hacer… vieron como Trevor mantenía cerrados sus ojos como un niño temiendo por su vida y como ellas lo tenia agarrado… eso era todo… Trevor nunca las veria igual otra ves… Trevor nunca las perdonaría… Trevor las evitaría…eso era lo que ellas pensaron e inmediatamente se metieron en sus bolsas rogando que lo que paso en sus sueños no paso en la vida real… porque no durarían mucho si el.

Tyra vio lo que paso… solo pudo pensar en una cosa… bueno en algunas cosas…

Tyra: 'por dios estuvieron a punto de hacerlo… ojala que Trevor piense que se durmió y que soño eso porque…si no no las vera igual… no puedo creer que sepa mas de ti que ellas, se enamoraron de ti y no saben que tienes un trauma a las relaciones con mujeres…

Flash back.

En una sala de una base del ejecito regular se encontraba Trevor mirando fijamente al techo… pues se encontraba acostado en un sillón, y al lado se encontraba tyra como si fuera una psicóloga.

Afuera estaba lloviendo eran las 3 de la tarde pero las lluvias fuertes hacían parecer que era de noche, se escuchaban y veían truenos

Trevor: sabes tyra… eres buena escuchando… gracias por escuchar mis problemas y apoyarme.

Tyra: pero aun te tengo una pregunta…¿Por qué le temes tanto a una relación con una mujer?.

Trevor se congelo… a caso era tan obio.

Trevor:¿ soy muy obio?.

Tyra: por lo que me has dicho no me has dicho nada mas que una relación profesional con cualquier mujer… ni siquiera una amiga, ni siquiera a nadia con la que has pasado mas tiempo en misiones solo la mencionas como una compañera o una buena soldado.

Trevor: (suspiro) supongo que si lo digo me sentiré mejor… no se lo he dicho a nadie… (suspiro) seras la primera… fue hace mucho tiempo cuando solo era un niño… (secreto para mas adelante).

Fin del flash back

Tyra: Trevor espero que no las evites por esto solo haci enfrentaras tus miedos.

En otro lugar mas precisamente al norte del valle del fin se encontraban un grupo de amigas un tanto disfuncional.

La primera Una mujer de pelo rubio atado en una coleta, un ojo azul pero el otro estaba cerrado y tenia una cicatriz, era musculosa y vestia un bikini verde y un pantalón verde grisaseo además que en el cuello tenia un collar de chapas, tenia guantes sin dedos negros y un cuchillo de supervivencia atado a su pierna por encima del pantalon el cual estaba desabrochado dejando ver la segunda piesa del bikini, tenia un francotirador un poco extraño y estaba al lado de una maquina color naranja.

La segunda una mujer de cabello morado oscuro casi negro tenia una mascara antigas en la cabeza por encima de la cara una bufanda roja y vestia un traje de latex a la medida negro pero era como una camiseta, guantes negros completos, ojos ambar y una cara fina pero su mayor rasgo es que era musculosa, además del imponente martillo gigante que tenia detrás.

La tercera una mujer/chica de cabello naranja un pocorojo pero no se nota mucho con unos lentes de aviador por encima de la cara vestia un overol de trabajo desabrochado en la parte de arriba dejando ver una blusa sin mangas violeta además que igual que la primera se podía ver las segunda piesa de ropa que también era violeta, unas botas de trabajo y además de tener unas curitas en el cuerpo, una en la car y otra en el braso además de una bufanda roja en el cuello, tenia un control algo extraño en la mano.

Ellas eran… dragunov, yoshino y caroline respectivamente.

Dragunov: esto apesta… de noche con frio y para acabar mi unidad flotante no tiene energía.

Caroline: (escalofrio) bbbbbrrrrrrr… lo peor es que mi shooting ray esta sin combustible… no podre llevarlas… (escalofrio) y nose como yoshi no tiene frio...

Caroline se abrocha la parte de arriba del overol de trabajo.

Caroline: esta un poco mejor.

Yoshino: yo tuve que soportar peores condiciones… ya estoy acostumbrada.

Dragunov: pero caro no… ella ni siquiera deveria esta aquí.

Yoshino: nosotras no deveriamos esta aquí… no estamos en el mismo país que en el que estábamos antes del destello… fuimos teletransportadas… pero a que parte no estoy segura.

Caroline: y como estas tan segura Yoshi.

Yoshino: la posición de las estrellas… es diferente a la de cualquier lado que e visto.

Dragunov: da igual a donde estemos… pero necesitamos movernos… o almenos encender fuego para que caro se caliente… no durara mucho asi.

Caroline: Si Dragi dejame buscar unas ramas.

Yoshino: y tu… tu vestimenta te deja muy expuesta.

Dragunov: y la tuya.

Yoshino: tuche pero estoy acostumbrada.

Dragunov: yo también (escalofrio).

Yoshino: no te engañes.

Caroline: ¡chicas chicas CHICAS! ¡tiene que ver esto!.

Tan rápidamente como llego caroline se fue y dragunov y yoshino se fueron con ella para ver lo que ella vio… se sorprendieron al ver las estatuas gigantes de hashirama y madara.

Caroline: Guaaaaaaaaa estas estatuas son geniales se necesitaría de mucha mano de obra para hacer estas y por su apariencia son de al menos mas de 70 años.

Dragunov: y por su apariencia son algún tipo de gerreros japoneses o chinos…

Yoshino: deja caer su matillo gigante solo para arrodillarse.

Dragunov y caroline: Yoshi/yoshino estas bien.

Yoshino: sus posiciones de mano son de… los shinobi

Dragunov y caroline: ¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEE!.

Yoshino: sin duda son shinobi pero con los que entrene nunca me mostraron estas estatuas… pero que haigan sido echas a se tan poco tiempo…

Caroline: y si… no solo fuimos teletransportadas de lugar si no que también en tiempo… si viajamos al pasado.

Yoshino y dragunov se quedan como piedra.

Yoshino: esto es… espero que sea cierto lo que dises caroline…

Dragunov: ¡queeee! Pensé que dirias lo contrario.

Yoshino: esto es algo que anelaba… poder ser entrenada por los maestros shinobi de estos tiempos… se rumoreaban que los shinobi podían hasta escupir fuego sin necesidad de combustible o una chispa.

Eso dejo a caroline y a dragunov heladas… literalmente ya que se morían de frio.

Caroline: deveriamos (escalofrio) encender el fuego no creen.

Dragunov: si deveriamos.

Mientras con naruto. O mejor dicho en su mente.

Naruto: esto es genial, ahri: me enseñara a disparar correctamente.

Kurama: **si naruto pero creo que ya son mucha personas en la cueva.**

Matatabi: **y presiento que vendrán mas.**

Naruto: si ok pero se lo prometi a ahri… además me ayudan… Abigail me prometió que como método de pago por la estancia me ayudara a controlar unos drones lazer como los de ella.

Kurama y matatabi: **'naruto nunca te hemos visto tan feliz por unas personas.**

Ok aqui se acaba este episodio… 3,700 palabras que alegría la mia


	16. comienzos en esta dimension

Vortex: Supongo que tengo que explicar algo.

Spike: (con cara de irritación) Explica.

Vortex: pues te consegui una compañera de cuarto.

Spike: eso ya lo se… pero lo que no se es… ¡PORQUE TENIA QUE SER BARB! ¡no podias dejarla tranquila en su dimensión!.

Vortex: hey estabas todo solo asi que decidi traerla además aun no tengo planeado tu fic.

Spike: si… pero… tenias que traer la versión pervertida ella es igual que tatenashi (anime Infinite stratos 2).

Vortex: fue la primera que encontré.

Spike: para ser un Dios todo poderoso eres muy flojo.

Vortex: si… recuerda que todos los mas poderosos tienen un descuido… jirayja es un pervertido.

En el mundo de un sabio pervertido dijo: no soy un pervertido, soy un super pervertido.

Vortex: tsunade es una alcolica y yo soy un flojo… asi que si llegas a tener mucho poder terminaras con un descuido.

Spike: ahhhhhh.

 **Capitulo 15.**

 **Comienzos en esta dimensión.**

Yoshino se encontraba para encima de su martillo mirando directamente a las estatuas, por alguna razón las sentía atrayentes… quienes serian estas personas como para que les isieran unas estatuas tan grandes. Todo era un misterio para yoshino… seria capas de ver un enfrentamiento shinobi, poder aprender de alguien todas su técnicas… eso era un sueño para ella y ahora podría realizarlo… pero no estaba segura todo esto parecía tan inrreal.

Caroline: Yoshi… Yoshi… Yoshi… ¡YOSHIIIIIII!.

El grito de caroline la saco de sus pensamientos… y de su balance callendose de su matillo pero rápidamente giro y callo de pie.

Yoshino: ¡que quieres! ¡no ves que estoy meditando!.

Caroline: ¡solo te venia a decir que captamos una señal de radio de el ejecito regular!.

Yoshino en ese momento se sintió destrosada, si estaba el ejecito regular significaba que solo fueron teletransportadas de sitio y no de tiempo… podía jurar que el fondo se comenso a desquebrajar hasta romperse y dejarla en un oscuro vacio… hasta que caroline la salvo de undirse en la oscuridad.

Caroline: parece que ellos acaban de confirmar mis sospechas… si yoshi estamos en el pasado… ellos tamien fueron teletranspotados con nosotras y ahora mismi confirman que el método de vida de las personas es de la época ¿samurai o shinobi?... parece que quieren formar una tregua entre los que se teletransportaron a este lugar para descubrir como volver al futuro.

Yoshino jura ver que todo el fondo se volvió a rearmar y ver todo con mas colores se sentía feliz ya que si podría cumplir su sueño después de todo… pero se percato de la palabra tregua.

Yoshino: espera dijiste que tregua… hablaste por radio…

Caroline: no… parece que encontraron a alguien del ejercito rebelde… Abigail.

Yoshino: eso significa que piensan que también otras personas de otras facciones también fueron teletransporadas… como cuantos de ejercito regular están aquí.

Caroline: solo capte la vos de Trevor, nadia, tyra, y las hermanas aikawa bueno además de Abigail.

Yoshino: bueno esoquiere decir que no todo el ejecito regular se teletransporto… solo espero que los ikari warriors se queden en el futuro… ralf y Clark an sido los únicos que an podido conmigo.

Caroline: bueno talves no vengan ellos pues e notado que la teletranspotacion a teletransportado a 8 mujeres y a un hombre… no se talves tiene preferencia con las mujeres.

Yoshino: espero que sea asi.

En otro lugar una maquinas se encontraban tiradas en el piso una parecía intacta y otra un poco dañada.

La que estaba intacta tenia la forma de un tanque del ejecito regular de color azul y la maquina un poco dañada tenia la forma de una computadora del sindicato Amadeus… a esas maquinas encima de ellas comensaron a apereser unos hologramas (mejor ya dejo de describir que no se me da bien) estos hologramas eran MS-Alice y White Baby (para abreviar White B.).

MS-Alice: donde estamos White Baby.

White B.: no tengo idea por alguna razón no puedo conectarme a la red de satélites del sindicato Amadeus.

MS-Alice: demonios no devimos pelear asi… ahora no sabemos donde estamos… aunque viendo como estas puedo decir que estas en peores condiciones.

El holograma de White Baby parpareaba además que se distorsionaba debido a que la maquina donde "habita" estaba un poco dañada.

White B.: si no se como no te alcanzaban los rayos… eres muy rápida… creo que usar los robots Amadeus no fue mi mejor idea, devi aver usado los robots morden o los allen mecha.

MS-Alice: si… bueno… puedes moverte.

White B.: mas o menos.

White Baby intenta que su maquina levite y lo logra pero la levitación dura poco tiempo y cae al suelo con fuerza dañando aun mas la maquina por lo cual ahora el holograma parparea mas y se distorsiona mas.

White B.: demonios.

MS-Alice: deja que te lleve.

White Baby comenso a mirarla con ojos soñadores.

White B.: me dejaras entrar en tu tanque.

MS-Alice: No no no no solo arastrare tu maquina hasta que encuentre a alguien que pueda reparte.

En el valle del fin caroline estornudo.

Caroline: parece que alguien necesita que repare algo.

Dragunov: de que hablas.

Caroline: (cruzando los dedos) Que sea maquinaria del sindicato Amadeus, Que sea maquinaria del sindicato Amadeus, Que sea maquinaria del sindicato Amadeus, Que sea maquinaria del sindicato Amadeus, Que sea maquinaria del sindicato Amadeus.

Volviendo con la I.A. y la Virus informático.

MS-Alice: ¡ya se! buscare a marco, el y su amigo tarma te repararan.

White B.: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Volviendo al valle del fin.

Yoshino Se encontraba otra ves encima de su martillo meditando que deverian hacer… pero caroline se le adelanto.

Caroline: yoshino avise alos del ejercito regular que nos vinieran a buscar.

Yoshino inmediatamente abrió los ojos y perdió el equilibrio de su mazo (el mango esta en el suelo y ella esta parada en la parte grande con la que golpea) casi logra recuperarlo cuando termina callendonse pero gira en el aire y cae de pie.

Yoshino: ¡hiciste que!.

Caroline: Dragi y yo discutimos un rato y decidimos avisar ya que no podemos movernos y dejar aquí mi modelo a escala del shooting ray y la unidad flotante de dragi… y se la llevan y comienzan a estudiarla podríamos estar alterando nuestra línea del tiempo… quien sabe que cambios podrían aparecer.

Yoshino: pero porque no lo consultaron conmigo.

Caroline: lo hicimos pero solo nos respondiste con un umm si que dragi y yo lo hicimos… tal parece que no nos escuchaste.

Dragunov aparese al lado de caroline.

Dragunov: las hermanas aikawa junto con Abigail y nadia vienen a buscarnos… las hermanas traen el combustible para que nuestras maquinas funcionen.

Yoshino: Bien por lo menos ya nos moveremos.

Mientras tanto naruto se encontraba en la entrada de la academia y al lado de el se encontraba sasuke.

Naruto: cuando aparecerá esa haruno.

Sasuke: hojala que no venga.

Naruto: tiene que venir los exámenes se hacen con los grupos gennin no puede aver solo 2 gennin en un grupo, asi que si no viene haruno no podremos hacer el examen.

Sasuke cambia su cara a una de terror.

Naruto: si viene tenemos que protegerla… quiero vomitar con solo decir proteger y haruno en la misma frase.

Sakura se hacerca hacia naruto y sasuke.

Sakura: hola sasuke,(con una vos mas odiosa) naruto.

(vortex: pondré la versión corta).

El equipo 7 se dirigió hacia el respectivo salón pero un chico de pelo tazón y traje expandex verde (Rock lee) desafio a sasuke y le dio una palisa después, llegaron al salón después de vencer el genjutsu, se topan con todos los diferentes gennin y a ibiki como profesor, el dicta las reglas, todo el mundo se copia de maneras creativas mientras que naruto gracias a matatabi y a ahri (ahri lo ayudo a estudiar y matatabi le dio infrormacion) contesto las 9 preguntas, ibiki saca a muchos gennin, pone a prueba a todos con la decima pregunta, todos lo que se quedan pasan y aparese anko y les dice que los vera en 1 hora en el bosque de la muerte y todos se marchan.

(vortex: ya finalizo la versión corta, la verdad todo fue como el canon asi que no tenia necesidad de describirla.)

Mientras que eso pasaba en el valle del fin nadia, Abigail, las hermanas aikawa y un clon de naruto por fin llegaron en el spacey nokana a donde estaban caroline, dragunov y yoshino… pero no fueron los únicos en llegar al valle del fin pues el grupo de la I.A. y la virus informatico también llego Ahí.

MS-Alice: mira ahí están y caroline esta ahí ella te puede reparar.

White B.: ok… mientras que no sea alguien del ejecito regular.

La I.A. y la Virus Informatico se hacercan a donde estaban los demás.

Mientras eso pasaba con el grupo de chicas y naruto clone estaba algo acalorado.

Yoshino: haber si entendí, ya recargaron de combustible la unidad flotante y el mini shooting ray pero aun no podemos Irnos.

Nadia: pues al estar en el pasado es mejor estar juntos y no ocasionar problemas.

Caroline: si pero no hay modo que mi shooting ray quepa en ese nokana.

Madoka: no te preocupes haremos lo mismo que hacemos con el nokana cuando tenemos que ocultarlo… naruto nos haces los honores.

El clone de naruto agarra el royo y comensa a rodear a la unidad flotante y al mini shooting ray y después dice.

Naruto: Fuin.

Yoshino, caroline y dragunov estaban exepticas a lo que hacia naruto pero cuando la unidad flotante y el mini shooting ray desaparecieron en un poof quedaron con la boca abierta.

Yoshino: tu acaso eres shinobi.

Naruto: sip pero solo un gennin la parte mas baja… pero solo soy un clon… el verdadero esta en casa.

Yoshino: cuando llegemos lucharemos quiero ver si ustedes son como me los contaban.

Naruto: como tu quieras.

Rumi: ya podemos irnos.

Dragunov: si nosotras las seguiremos después de todo no quiero alterarme de alguna manera.

MS-Alice: ¡esperen!.

Todo el mundo mira de donde escucharon la vos e inmediatamente uvo algunas reacciones.

Nadia y las hermanas aikawa se alegraron, naruto se confundió pues el no savia que era un holograma, Abigail se mostro desinteresada, yoshino y dragunov vieron asu misión fallida y caroline vio a la I.A. y a la virus informatico con estrellas en los ojos.

MS-Alice: Caroline… White Baby esta dañada… podrías repararla.

Caroline:… ¡CLAROOOOO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡NOOOO PUEDE SERRRRRR! ¡ESSSSTAAANN FRENTEEE A MIIIII!.

Esa reacción no le gusto para nada a white Baby y comenso a temer por su integridad física (la maquina que "habita").

Mientras tanto en la entrada este del bosque de la muerte se encontraban naruto y su equipo, ya se les avia entregado el royo tierra asi que devian buscar un equipo con el royo de aire, mas fácil decir que hacer, deciden descansar pero naruto se separa para orinar cuando es enboscado por un equipo de ame, naruto desella la espada Vortex.

Sin hablar todos sabían que hacer, los de ame pensaron que seria fácil… que equivocados estaban.

Naruto rápidamente salto hacia sus contrincantes que lo esperaban y activo su espada sacando el filo de chakra (para los que no lo recuerden la espada vortex funciona de la misma manera que la monado de shulk de xenoverse chronicles, se abre por la mitad y saca un filo ¿lazer? Nose pero aquí con la espada vortex es lo mismo solo que un filo de chakra) y asalto a uno de los de ame pero estos ya tenia como contrarestarlo lanzando una lluvia de kunai por lo que naruto tuvo que usar el escudo de chakra de la espada vortex.

Naruto: ummm que deveria hacer sigo con la espada o uso algo nuevo… si algo nuevo.

Naruto sella la espada mientras que los de ame se acercaban y uno con una guadaña en mano.

Naruto: Rasengan.

Naruto forma un rasaengan con una mano y lo estrella contra el primero de ame que quiso atacarlo con taijutsu, el impacto manda hacia atrás al de ame y choca contra otro, pero naruto tuvo que sacar un kunai para desviar la guadaña del que queda, dessella su espada y hace su combo.

Naruto: Vortex: tajo aéreo

La hoja de chakra se hace mas larga y de un tajo ascendente, empuja hacia arriba al chico de ame, naruto salta y hace otro tajo ascendente.

Naruto: Vortex: tajo reversa.

En el aire un tajo desendente inpacta y corta a la mitad la guadaña que el gennin de ame utilizaba para defenderse del filo y cuando tocan suelo una pequeña onda de chakra empuja al gennin a mas adelante.

Naruto: Vortex: NitroCarga.

Naruto corre hacia el genin de ame que aun no se recuperaba de la onda de chakra, en medio de la carrera naruto empujo la espada hacia adelante y esta se prendió fuego y luego impacto contra el gennin de ame matándolo.

Naruto: Vortex: Blaster.

La espada vortex Pasa al modo blaster y termina con el genin de ame restante (el que fue empujado por el genin de ame que recibió el rasengan).

Naruto: no duraron nada, bueno volveré.

(Vortex: Veamos todo como el canon hasta que llegan a la torre central).

Los únicos cambios es que naruto lo noquearon de un golpe y no por el sello y sasuke aun sigue teniendo el sello maldito.

Naruto se sentía inpune no aun era débil de un golpe lo noquearon.

Y asi paso hasta el dia de las pruebas.

ya estando todos en el campo de batalla el hokage minato namikaze se presento y les dio un discurso que no pondré (el mismo que dice hiruzen en el canon) los combates son igual que el canon hasta la pelea entre naruto y kiba.

En pantalla aparese los nombres… kiba inuzuka… Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba: no creas que te lo dejare tan fácil naruto.

Naruto: confio en ello.

Minato: que comiense el combate.

Naruto: lucha con todo lo que tengas.

Kiba: Lo hare… ¡clon hombre bestia!.

Kiba transforma a akamaru en un clon de kiba.

Kiba: ¡gatsuga!.

Naruto: siempre presipitandote…(crea un clon) ¡RASENGAN!.

Tanto el clon como el original paran los tornados que son kiba y akamaru con el rasengan y comienza una lucha por cual ataque perfora mas.

Paresia que estaban parejos pero ambos jutsus pierden fuerza al mismo tiempo lo que lleva a ambos grupos a saltar hacia atrás.

Naruto desella la espada vortex y comienza a moverla como si cortara el viento.

Kiba y akamaru aun convertido en un clon de kiba se comen un píldora de soldado y ambos saben que la unica manera de ganarle es un ataque concentrado con todo lo que tengan asi que se preparan para otro gatsuga.

Naruto corre hacia kiba y esta junto con akamaru activan el gatsuga y arremeten contra naruto pero el ya sabia eso.

El naruto que corrió hacia ellos se disipa y detrás de el el original preparaba una flecha doble.

Naruto: Kyujutsu: Garza Voladora Doble.

Naruto dispara las 2 flechas que inmediatamente parecen crear un tornado en sus puntas, ambas flechas chocan en el centro del los remolinos de kiba y akamaru. Ambos ataques pierden fuerza hasta que las garzas voladoras dejan de giran pero ya naruto estaba preparado son la espada vortex.

Mientras en las gradas a las personas que no sabían de la espada se sorprendieron incluido la familia namikaze.

Naruto: Vortex: velocidad.

La espada brilla en un color verde y corre en menos de un segundo al remolino de akamaru.

Naruto: Tajo desendente.

La espada se abre y sale la hoja de chakra y naruto hace un corte desendente y cael en el remolino de akamaru creando una nube de polvo… inmediatamente kiba desase su tornado i se queda viendo la nube de polvo igual que todo el mundo.

Un destello verde y naruto estaba al lado de kiba con su espada en el cuello de kiba.

Naruto: nunca dejes de prestar atención a tu oponente kiba, eso seria un error muy grande en el campo de batalla real.

Kiba ve que no tiene salida asi que se rinde.

Kiba: me Rindo.

La nube de polvo se disipa y akamaru esta en el suelo inconciente.

Minato deja de estar sorprendido y halsa la vos.

Minato: el vencedor es Naruto Uzumaki.

En el tablero sale los siguientes nombres. Kasumi VS Sayuri.

Mientras que la pelea pasaba en los bosques cercanos a konoha estaban caminando el naruto clon, Madoka y Rumi aikawa, nadia, Abigail, caroline, dragunov y yoshino aun con su martillo.

Yoshino: porque no podemos seguir con el spacey nokana.

Caroline: por lo mismo que también tuvimos que sellar a la I.A. y a La virus informatico, es tecnología muy avanzada para la época podríamos alterar muchas cosas.

Dragunov: y una pregunta yoshino por que te reusaste a que sellaran tu martillo.

Yoshino: no hay necesidad de sellarlo.

Naruto clone: si pues no es algo que afecte a esta época.

Rumi: nadia, Abigail ya están cansadas.

Todo el mundo paro y las mesionadas se desplomaron en el suelo del cansancio.

Madoka: les dije que no era sencillo llevar esas maletas.

Nadia llevaba la maleta de madoka y Abigail la maleta de rumi.

Rumi: ban a tener que pagar.

Nadia: no pensé que estuvieran tan pesadas.

Abigail: no siento los hombros.

Nadia: y ahora tenemos que pagar.

Madoka: nadie les mando a apostar.

Rumi: en especial sobre estas maletas.

Caroline: siempre me e preguntado como es que llevan tantas cosas en esas maletas.

Madoka y Rumi: no tenemos idea y no queremos saber.

Yoshino: no creo que sean tan pesadas.

Dragunov: si no creo.

Madoka y rumi: quieren apostar.

30 minutos después.

ya el grupo había rodeado la aldea de konoha y llegado al bosque de la muerte pero apenas unos metros antes de que llegaran a la cueva dragunov y yoshino se desploman.

Madoka: que no son tan pesadas.

Rumi: pagen.

Dragnov: ustedes no pueden ser tan fuertes.

Yoshino: me niego a pensar de una estúpida maleta me va a vencer.

Madoka: un segundo… di ustedes que son mas musculosas que nosotras no aguantan mas de 30 minutos, como nosotras podemos tener las maletas en nuestra espalda por días o semanas.

Rumi: además de que no pesan tanto.

Caroline: tendre que revisar las maletas.

Madoka y Rumi: ¡NOOOO!.

Madoka y rumi abrasan sus maletas y las intentan "proteger" de caroline.

Tyra se asoma por la entrada de la cueva.

Tyra: (con una gota al estilo anime) 'Soy yo o casi soy una psicóloga del ejercito regular… ellas quieren esas maletas casi tanto que un familiar… bueno es de esperarse que un objeto con que te la pases gran parte de tu tiempo se lleve un poco de tu cariño… pero ellas llevan demasiado lejos ese cariño'.

(vortex: para quien no entendió la primera frase es que la mayoría de los agentes de ejercito regular casi siempre van con ella para contarles sus problemas emocionales… asi que tyra sabe mucho mas que la mayoría de la gente que otras personas.)

Tyra: hola bueno parece que ya llegaron las nuevas.

Volvemos con naruto original.

Después de la pelea de kasumi y sayuri en la que kasumi resulto victoriosa y después de la pelea de menma y kabuto (el no se retiro esta ves) y el ganador fue menma gracias a un rasengan. (kabuto se dejo ganar).

Minato: bueno las finales del los exámenes chunin se harán detro de un mes en la arena de combate eterior, prepárense, para las finales y por su puesto entrenen muy duro y demuestren lo mejor de si mismos en la final… ya todos pueden salir por el pasillo… excepto por Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze y kasumi Namikaze. los nombrados suban hasta aca.

Naruto: que quera el hokage… saben que le dejare un clon.

Naruto comienza a irse cuando crea un clone y el original se desaparese en un destello verde.

Cuando el naruto clon entra a la sala donde estaba el hokage y la familia namikaze, ve que tienen cara seria asi que se alegra un poco de que dejen de insistir con que regrese, naruto se sienta en unas de las sillas de la sala, lo mismo hacen menma y kasumi.

Minato: lo primero estuvieron bien en sus batallas menma y kasumi.

Menma: ¡si!.

Kasumi: no estuvo mal.

Kushina: estuvieron exelentes.

Minato: pero tu naruto.

Kushina: de donde sacaste esa espada.

Menma: si aniki de donde la sacaste.

Naruto: larga historia que no quieren saber.

Minato: naruto… tienes que decirme, de donde sacas todas esas cosas.

Naruto: y si no quiero decirles por temas de clan.

Minato: soy el hokage y tengo derecho a saber temas de clanes.

Naruto: pero esto sobrepasa tu jurisdicción, como líder del clan Uzumaki e hecho que sus orígenes sean un misterio.

Minato: no puedes dar ordenes asi hasta ser jounnin naruto.

Naruto: pero no puedo decirles ya que una promesa es una promesa.

Minato: ¿una Promesa?.

Naruto: si me llamaron solo para saber de mi espada mi voy.

Kushina: por ordenes del hokage se te confiscara la espada hasta su profundo analizis.

Naruto: lo siento el original la tiene yo solo soy un clon, es bueno saber que ya pararon de pedirme que regrese.

Menma: espera siempre que te vemos eres un clon.

Kasumi: eso es cruel.

Minato: naruto tengo entendido que no tienes un sensei.

Naruto: si no tengo sensei pues kakashi entrenara todo el mes a sasuke.

Minato: veras naruto, me ofresco a entrenarte.

Naruto: ¡no! ¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que no!

Minato: pero te puedo hacer mas fuerte de lo que ya eres.

Naruto: con que el rasengan, ya se hacerlo, el hiraishin: ya tengo algo casi igual y no nesecito de kunais aunque sea mas tardado.

Minato: el destello verde de antes.

Naruto: si… pues si no tienen mas que decir me voy.

Kushina: ¡naruto!.

Naruto: si.

Kushina: porque eres haci con nosotros.

Menma: si aniki ya deja de comportarte como un idiota que quiere ser cool.

Kasumi: ya te pareses a sasuke con esa actitud de emo.

Naruto: para su información yo no quiero ser como sasuke el solo es un presumido, pero como esperan que me conporte con unas personas que abandonaron a su hijo asu suerte en una aldea que lo persiguió, que sufrió tantos intentos de asesinato que ya perdió la cuenta en los 258, asi que me voy.

Naruto clon se desvanece.

Minato: sensei ya lo escucho.

Jiraiya desvanese su jutsu de invisibilidad (el ton ton jutsu).

Jiraiya: lo que me pides es mucho minato, el prácticamente perdió todo tu respeto.

Minato: nesecito que el confie en ti, después de todo el no sabe que tu eres su padrino… además no se resistirá a ser entrenado por un sanin.

Jiraiya: no lo se minato.

Minato: es mi sensei usted puede hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea mas específicamente hichiraku ramen naruto se ayaba comiendo su 3er tason de ramen cuando le llegan los recuerdos del clon.

Naruto: asi que porfin me dejaran en paz…

Pero los recuerdos del primer clon que ayudo a rumi, madoka y las demás regresaron a naruto por lo que comio el ramen de la manera mas rápida, pago y desapareció en un destello verde.

cerca en los bosques de hi no kuni.

?:pero que diablos a pasado, no recuerdo nada… como diablos llege aquí.

Una mujer de pelo negro con un traje rojo un poco escotado y con curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas además de 9 colas blancas salian de sus anchas caderas.

(Vortex: sip la versión original de ahri con todo y personalidad si ustedes me entienden).

Ahri: pero "aaannn" tengo poco mana… nesecito una fuente de magia… que extraño no detecto ningún rastro de magia en este bosque… hacia alla hay una fuente de magia… que extraño por alguna razón su esencia es muy parecida a la mia… tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo misma.

Esta versión de ahri se dispuso en una marcha lenta ir hacia esa fuente de magia.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de naruto.

Naruto: 'pronto no tendre suficiente espacio para mi… veamos están rumi, madoka, Trevor, Abigail, nadia, tyra, caroline, dragunov, yoshino, tengo que pelear con ella, y… donde están kiba, shion, fuu, tamaki y ahri…en total son 15 conmigo… tendre que buscarles en donde vivir pues pronto ya no me quedara espacio' bueno a entrar.

Lo se lo se ya son muchas personas pero aun vendrán mas y pronto calculo que e capitulos mas comensaran a salir los villanos.

Y también se que son 18 contando a kyubi (el yokai), MS-Alice y a White Baby… además a partir del próximo episodio dejaran de aparecer personajes del Metal Slug aun falta un personaje bueno de los buenos.

En total serán de 25 personajes de otras franquicias o bueno tal ves 30 pero no mas de ellos (de los buenos los malos no se cuentan en esta lista).

Ya se pueden esperan quienes serán los malos, morden, Amadeus, ptolemaios, pero esos son los del Metal Slug, villanos de otras franquisias también apareseran.

Se preguntaran porque hay dos versiones de ahri: pues la primera tiene la skin arcade y sus poderes son relacionados a videojuegos, mientras que la nueva tiene la skin original y tiene los poderes originales del LOL… bueno la verdad solo surgió esa idea dos ahri's peleándose por elegir quien es la original, una prácticamente OC (nose talves) Y la otra original.

Se que me salido mucho del tema principal pues en estos últimos capítulos después del hiatus solo e hecho meter personajes del metal slug y hacer que se acomoden en el mundo ninja, se supone que solo era una historia donde naruto viviría su vida junto con Kurama y matatabi pero ya me e salido mucho.

Haci que apartir de ahora me consentrare en naruto por eso después del siguiente capitulo no meteré personajes nuevos hasta la saga shippuden.

Bueno estos fueron mis pensamientos mientras escribia este capitulo, se que pierdo publico a medida que leen el fic porque yo lo lei también y mirando hacia atrás solo e metido personajes.

Pronto me saturare de personajes y no podre hacer mucho.

Spike: dejame ver… ahora tengo que compartir mi habitación con barb pervert solo porque estaba solo.

Vortex: no ya no la mande devuelta a su dimensión, últimamente solo e molestado asi que me despido me voy al balcón.

Spike quedo con la boca abierta, vortex deprimido es como decir que la primera película de superman no utilizo maquetas a escala en las partes de gran destrucción.

Spike: dime Kurama, dime que no vi a vortex deprimido… Kurama… ¡kurama¡… porque este lugar es tan callado.


	17. Maso VS Espada y encuentros magicos

Vortex: bueno parese que esto no lo planee.

La sala de estar de la mansión en las nubes estaba llena de lujuria…

Vortex: bueno era lógico, como es que no pensé que pasaría esto.

Spike se asomo por la puerta solo para caer desmallado al suelo producto de desangro nasal masivo…

Vortex: pues me pregunte que pasaría si dos ahri's del lol usaran su hechizo de encanto sobre la otra, pues puro yuri, gracias a mi que cree unas gafas que censuran todo, si no ya estuviera como spike.

El efecto del hechizo de encanto se desvaneció y las ahri'se molestaron con la otra y comenzaron a pelearse jalándose el cabello y cosas asi.

Vortex: saben que no es divertido con estas gafas que lo censuran todo.

Vortex trona los dedos y las ahri's desaparecen y en su lugar una laptop aparese.

Vortex: veamos, que hay de nuevo.

 **Lista de personajes que aparecieron gracias al desorden dimensional.**

* * *

Kyubi(Yokai) o mini kyubi: Yokai Watch.

Arcade Ahri: LOL (liga de legendas) (legue of legends).

Madoka Aikawa: Metal slug (personaje de recompensas como los prisioneros) (juego especifico de uso: Metal Slug Attack).

Rumi Aikawa: Metal slug (personaje de recompensas como los prisioneros) (juego especifico de uso: Metal Slug Attack).

Trevor spacey: metal slug (personaje principal en Metal slug 4).

Abigail: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Nadia: metal slug (personaje principal en Metal slug 4).

Tyra Elson: Metal slug (personaje principal en Metal Slug Advance).

Caroline: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Dragunov: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Yoshino: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

MS-Alice: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

White Baby: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Original Ahri: LOL (liga de legendas) (Legue of Legends).

Sona: LOL (liga de legendas) (legue of legends).

* * *

 **Capitulo 16:**

 **El Martillo VS La Espada y encuentros mágicos.**

en los bosques de hi no kuni usa chica de cabello azul y un bestido del mismo color con decoraciones de (efecto de rebobinacion) (vortex: voy a ser sincero no se me da vien describir es Sona del LOL) esta chica estaba bajando por los bosques siguiendo el rastro de mana que dejaba su BFF ahri (la Arcade ahri) era mucho mas facil ya que practicamente no hay magia en esta dimension asi solo tenia que seguir el rastro.

Sona: como es que llegamos aqui ahri, me pregunto como estaras sin mi.

 **mientras que cerca... muy cerca.**

nuestran kumiho favorita sintio la fuente magica mas cercana (sona) asi que se lanzo a or ella solo era menos de un kilometro asi que era relativamente mas cerca.

O. Ahri: nesecito esencia de vida, estoy myu debil.

 **mientras que muy lejos mas precisamente en la cueva de naruto**

la cueva parecia mas una casa que una cueva por toco el arreglo se disputaban de porque habian muchas personas, pero el mas afectado por la discucion era trevor pues estaba escapando de abigail y nadia pues ellas querian disculparse porloque hicieron pero al ir las dos juntas no hicieron mas que espantar a trevor asi que mientras hacia camino haia su libertad no penso que naruto justamente se crusaria en su camino justo en su gran escape, naruto se mantuvo firme pero trevor sintio que se estreyo con un muro de piedra.

Naruto: Trevor que planeabas hacer con tanta prisa.

Trevor: ahh escapar de ellas (apunta con su pulgar al abigail y nadia que se atoraron en la discucion).

Naruto: dejame adivinar hicieron algo por el cual quieres alegarte de ellas lo mas lejos posible.

Trevor: exacto asi que antes de que se logre safar me dejas pasar.

Naruto: adelante pasa.

naruto miro a la multitud pero no vio a ahri por ningun lado... asi que decidio buscarla mientras se calmaban los imvitados pero una nube de humo aparese y un gran maso casi le cae encima pues yoshino le intento hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Yoshino: no me digas, huyendo de tu pelea.

Naruto: yo no he huido.

Yoshino: entonses enfrentame.

Comiensa a sonar Bravely Second: End Layer: Battle of Oblivion.

Naruto: es hora sal ¡Vortex Blade!.

naruto empuñando la Vortex Blade arremete contra Yoshino que sin pensar usa su martillo para bloquear, y rapidamente gira para golpear a naruto pero naruto esquiva hacia atras, todo el mundo dejo de discutir apenas escucharon a Yoshino y Naruto batallar.

Yoshino: para ser el primer movimiento no estubo mal la mayoria abriasido golpeado.

naruto: Gracias por el cumplido. Vortex Blade: !SMASH MODE ACTIVE!.

la Vortex Blade se abre y en ves de salir una hoja de chakra azul sale una hoja de chakra color rojo, la punta toma la forma de un gancho.

Yoshino: esto no me lo esperaba.

naruto: seras la primera en mirar el ¡MODO SMASH!.

naruto arremete contra yoshino una ves mas pero antes de que llege yoshino estrella su maso en el suelo probocando una honda de choque pero naruto en un destello verde aparese detras de yoshino listo para un Combo Strike. yoshino se dio de cuenta atiempo y desparese en una nuve de humo y aparese en cima de naruto lista para estrellarle el maso, pero naruto otra ves desparese en un destello verde esta ves en cima de yoshino y esta repite el proseso y naruto otra ves pero tyoshino no podia desapareser otra ves asi que intento moverse para esquivar pero devido a la altura que avia tomado solo puedo empujarse con su martillo lo suficiente como para no recibir el espadazo pero el martillo si lo recibio mandando al suelo con gran fuerza a yoshino.

Caroline: ¡Yoshi!.

Yoshino sale de la nube de polvo que se formo.

Yoshino: estoy bien.

Naruto: aun no termina la pelea.

naruto apareció al lado de Yoshino en un destello verde y este la manda a volar producto de un golpe con la parte si filo de la espada, pero justamente cae al lado de su martillo.

inmediatamente yoshino agarra su martillo para comensar a girar alrrededor de si misma con su martillo creando practicamente un tornado y desparese en una nuver de humo para apareser al lado de naruto dispuesta a golperle con la maxima fuerza, pero un escudo de chakra proteje a naruto del golpe y una gran onda de choque se formo y el medidor del escudo bajo un 56%.

Naruto: Vortex Blade: Shield.

yoshino: maldicion y solo usa su espada.

Naruto desparese y aparese detras de yoshino en un destello verde y se prepara.

Naruto: Vortex Blade: Air Slash.

con tu corte asendente empuja a yoshino al cielo solo para que naruto salte y haga otro corte asendente.

Naruto: Vortex Blade: Back Slash.

naruto cae al suelo con la espada extendida que asu ves esta tenia la hoja de chakra y esta impacta con yoshino, cuando tocan tierra un onda expansiva hace retroseder a yoshino lo suficiente para que naruto haga su siguiente mobimiento.

Naruto: Vortex Blade: NitroCharge.

esta es yoshino logra poner su maso en medio del ataque pero eso no evita que la manden lejos.

Naruto: Vortex Blade: Blaster Mode.

la Vortex Blade pasa al modo blaster donde naruto hace un disparo cargado justo en el blanco creando una nuve de polvo.

Caroline: ¡YOSHI!.

Dragunov: ¡Yoshino!.

el grupo ptolemaic corre hacia la nube de polvo donde sacan a una inconciente yoshino.

Caroline:¡ por que hisites eso! aaaaaaahhhhhhh.

naruto aparecio al lado de caroline.

Naruto: si no recuerdas ella pidio una pelea.

Caroline: pero no tenias que pasarte tanto.

Naruto: aqui una pelea no se termina hasta que uno se rinda, quede inconciente, muera o que un referi pare la pelea, claro todas menos la tercera son en batallas de torneos o examenes en una batalla de vida o muerte la unica manera de ganar es matando al contincante.

naruto pone la Vortex Blade en su espalda y camina hacia la entrade del cueva... solo para salir corriendo sin ninguna razon aparente pero esta ves tenia una capucha verde oscura

 **mientras que en el rio cerca del campamento**

una alegre ahri estaba bañandose cuando una melodia muy familiar la hiso recordar a su gran amiga Sona, la extrañaba y quisas por eso escuchaba su musica pero cuando sintio un par de melones en su espalda supo que lo habia imaginado.

Sona: cuanto tiempo mi querida Ahri.

Ahri se gira lentamente con una cara de espanto, si era ella, estaría en grandes aprietos, cuando giro su terror se confirmo al ver a sona que tenia una cara aparentemente feliz pero pero mirando mas de cerca sabia que tenia la cara de te voy a matar en cualquier momento.

ahri: ho-hol-hola so-so-sona s-si mu-mu-mucho.

Sona: sabes e estado buscandote, desde hace tiempo y no te encontraba, pero ahora que te encontre. (su cara y tono de vos aparentemente feliz cambio a uno que promete mucho dolor) **¡** **por fin ajustaremos** **cuentas!.**

ahri: Pu-pu-puedo expli-ca-car lo que hi-hi-hice.

Sona: **¡como me pudiste hacer eso y luego escapar a otra dimension!.**

Ahri: Yo no es-esca-escape... un vortice di-dimensional me tra-tra-trajo aqui.

Sona: **¡pero igual!, ¡como pudiste hacerme eso!.**

 **'?** : ¡¿SONA?!.

tanto ahri como sona miran de donde vino la vos para ver a una replica exacta de ahri solo que cuando inicio en la liga.

(Vortex: la Arcade Ahri digamos que fue teletransportada a finales de su tiempo en la liga antes de enfrentarse a Renekton, mientras que la Original ahri fue teletransportada en sus inicios en la liga unos dias despues de que se uniera Sona)

Ahri: ¡¿pero que?!.

O. Ahri: ¡¿QUE?!.

Sona: (ya con un tono de confusion) ¡¿pero que esta pasando porque hay dos tu?!.

la vos de naruto se escucha lejos.

Naruto: ahri te traje ropa nueva ya que me dijeron que estabas aqui-

Ahri: ¡NO NARUTO PORFAVOR NO VENGAS!.

muy tarde ya naruto se quedo pasmado al ver a ahri y a Sona desnudas pero al ver al la O. Ahri solo una pregunta se le formo.

Naruto: Ahri, no me habias dicho que tenias una hermana.

(Vortex: veran para manejar esto la Arcade ahri solo sera ahri mientras que la Original Ahri sera O. Ahri.)

O. Ahri: (ella clava su mirada en naruto) pero que tenemos aqui, tienes una fuente vital muy grande.

Ahri y sona: O No, ¡CORRE NARUTO CORRE!.

Naruto: porque.

O. Ahri se lanza contra naruto y este rapidamente desaparese en un destello verde para aparecer cerca de ahri y sona.

naruto le lanza la ropa a ahri. y desaparese otra ves ya que O. Ahri se lanzo a por el nuevamente.

mientras que sona y Ahri se vestian naruto esquivava cada uno de los ataques de O. ahri que estaba empeñada en capturarlo y conseguir su esencia de vida.

naruto: porque me atacas.

O. ahri: nesesito tu esesncia de vida, es muy pura, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero

Naruto: eso no lo permitire.

naruto esquivava y esquivaba hasta que derrepente su medidor del la Vortex Blade estaba en 0%.

naruto: maldicion el mediodor la habilidad speed del la Vortex Blade esta en cero.

O. Ahri: parese que tu esquive esta en cero...¡eres mio!.

ahri: no lo permitire... arcade spell: ¡Denjin hadouken!.

nuestra ahri junto con sona saltan al lado de naruto, una gran bola de enegia sale de las mano de ahri impactando en O. Ahri causando un gran efecto de paralizis en ella.

O. Ahri: ¡que es esto porque no puedo moverme!

Sona: no recuerdo que tuvieras ese movimiento.

ahri: es nuevo, tengo mucho tiempo que no e utilizado los que tenia antes.

O. Ahri: quien eres tu y porque te pareses a mi.

ahri: lo mismo te pregunto.

O. ahri: y tu Sona que haces con ella, no eramos amigas.

Sona: yo soy amiga de esta ahri (apunta a nuestra ahri).

Naruto: ok que est pasando ahri.

Las dos ahri's voltean a ver a naruto.

O. Ahri y Ahri: a cual de las dos.

naruto apunta a nuestra ahri.

Naruto: ella no es tu hermana (apunta a la O. Ahri)

ahri: no.

naruto: y quien eres tu.(apunta a sona).

Sona: Soy sona, amiga de ahri. (apunta a nuestra ahri).

el efecto paralizante se termina y O. ahri salta hacia atras.

O. ahri: Volvere por el su energia vital es muy grande como para olvidarme de ella, algun dia la obtendre me escucharon ¡LA OBTENDRE!.

O. ahri: salta muy lejos del lugar.

naruto: bueno creo que me gane un enemigo... mas.

ahri: ni que lo digas si es lo que creo que es no va a descansar hasta conseguir tu enegia vital.

naruto: (suspiro) por cierto no me e presentado, soy naruto Uzumaki amigo de ahri.

Sona se sorprendio de que ahri tuviera otro amigo pues solo tenia a Wukong.

Sona: un placer conocerte.

naruto: bueno ahri, sona deveriamos volver no (se escucha un pitido) mira ya esta cargado.

ahri: que cosa.

naruto saca la Vortex blade y ven que el medidor esta en 100%.

(vortex: no se si li explique como funciona y donde esta el medidor pero lo volvere a decir, recuerdan que la espada tiene algo parecido a un cristal redondo del tamaño de una palma abierta en el centro justo un poco arriba del mango (creo que nesecito dibujarlo y ponerlo de portada porque si no nadie me ba a entender) pues al rededor de ese cristal hay como un medidor y cada ves que naruto usa una habilidad de la espada el medidor va bajando amedida que lo ba usando hasta 0%)

naruto: pues volvamos.

 **mientras tanto crerca de amegakure.**

una par de chicas estaban caminando por un camino en el bosque.

1:una de ellas tenia el cabello largo hasta la media espalda de un color aqua ademas que tenia mechones hacia los lados, figura de reloj de arena pero si exagerar y ademas que no se nota mucho porque usa una gabardina negra, pero debajo de ella hay una camisa de manga corta de color blanco desabrochada y una debajo de ella una blusa morada, lleva un shot crema que llega a las rodillas y unas zandalias ninja, sus ojos eran de color negro.

2:la otra tenia cabello celeste con 4 mechones hacia los lados 2 hacia la derecha 2 a la izquierda, ojos celestes ademas le sobresalia un colmillo, tenia una figura de reloj de arena sin exagerar pero tampoque se notava por la gabardina negra, pero debajo de esta hay un trage color azul puro echo a la medida. ademas de la tipicas sandalias ninja.

ambas tenia como 16 años

?1: bueno supongo ya no estaremos lejos.

?2: bueno porque no invocas un mapa.

?1: no tengo un de este lugar.

?2:bueno nos vamos a perder... podrias abotonarte la camisa esta muy indecente.

?1:no hay nadie en este camino asi que que importa... (tono sugerente) amenos que...

?2:porfavor podrias dejarme de molestar con eso madoka, fue un accidente.

madoka: diselo a ami para ver si te lo cree.

?2: ¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (su cabello y puños se convierte en hielo) ¡MADOKA!.

Madoka: solo una pequeña broma Devi.

Devi: ¡ES DEVAAAAAAAAAAA!.

deva intenta golpear a madoka pero esta saca un escudo y para el golpe.

madoka: calmate no queremos llamar la atencion.

Deva: ¡tu mismo le dijiste no hay nadie en estos caminos!.

Madoka: que lio me acabo de meter.

 **una paliza helada despues.**

madoka: ya terminaste.

deva: si.

madoka: ahora puedes usar tus poderes para sanarme.

madoka esta en el piso golpeda, despeinada, con moretones, unas cuantas costillas rotas y etc.

deva: bien...

madoka: porfin sentire mis piernas otra ves.

deva: pero no aqui.

deva comiensa a jalar a madoka por las piernas caunsandole mucho dolor.

Madoka: ¡MALDITA SEAS DEVAAAAAAAA!.

 **UN ARRASTRE TORTUOSO DESPUES.**

deva: ok, supongo que le pedire ayuda.

Madoka: aquien.

deva: a amy, ella tiene los poderes para sanar yo solo tengo el poder del hielo.

Madoka: ¡que pero si tu fuiste la que me cuido cuando estaba en el hospital de ame!.

deva: asi que por eso decidiste llevarme he maldita... deveria dejarte aqui.

madoka: hey yo te saque de ame.

deva: de todas maneras le prometi a amy que la sacaria... que suerte que ese viejo pervertido me dio un sello de teletransporte... kai.

deva puso un dedo en el sello y al lado de ella aparecio una chica de cabello rosa casi blanco largo hasta el final de la espalda, con los ojos del mismo color y un diadema ¿tecnologico? vestia un abrigo blanco, con una falda hasta las rodillas tambien blancas y posupuesto unas sandalias ninja... adivinaran blancas.

(el que adivine de donde son deva y ami se gana un mencion y no pondre de donde son hasta que lo adivinen).

deva: ¡ami!, ¡es un gusto volver a verte!.

Ami:...

deva:que haces aqui, pues podrias hacerme un favor y curar a es chica.

Momentos despues.

madoka: es bueno volver a sentir todo mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Ami:...

Deva: si es cierto, madoka adonde vamos.

madoka: bueno tenemos que buscar a un chico llamado naruto Uzumaki.

de un reloj de madoka sale un holograma de naruto.

deva: Por...

madoka: tenemos que traerlo lo nesecitamos... bueno lo nesecito... para algo importante.

deva: y eso importante es...

Madoka: clasificado.

el holograma se desvanese.

ami:...

Deva: si ami, que lo ase tan importante.

madoka: pues solo el podria hacer eso que es importnte.

deva: por...

madoka: lo sabran cuando lo encontremos.

ami:...

deva: si porque tanto secretismo.

madoka. no puedo decirselos, me tacharian de desertora si lo ago.

deva: ok.

mientras tanto en konoha.

jiraiya: donde esta ese muchachito que no loveo por ningun lado, si no fuera que me lo pide minato ya me ubiera puesto a ver a las mujeres en el bañ- digo mi investigacion.

nuestro ero-senin iba de un lado a otro y veia a naruto hasta que se le antojo comida y fue al restaurante mas cercano el cual era hichiraku ramen donde vio a su objetivo.

naruto estaba comiendo lentamente su plato de ramen pero algo que djo desconsertado era que estaba hablando con sus hermanas... era tonto hasta que no vio los ojos de naruto se dio de cuenta que era menma.

Jiraiya: donde esta ese maldito gaki.

naruto: me buscabas.

aparese naruto sentado en una silla y al lado de el hay na mesa redonde donde un tason de ramen yace aun caliente y al lado de esa mesita hay otra silla.

Jiraiya: Aaaahhhh maldito gaki me asustaste.

naruto: enserio este es jiraiya el sannin.

jiraiya: dudas de mi eh gaki.

Naruto: deje de intentar ganarme se que vienes de parte del hokage, asi que que el quiere.

Jiraiya: como lo.

Naruto: lo se porque... me lo acabas de confirmar.

jiraiya: ¿que?.

naruto: pues acada persona que sea relacionado con el hokage le pregunto eso.

jiraiya: buena esa gaki... pues estas de suerte porque yo.

naruto: no me interesa tu entrenamiento.

Jiraiya: ¿que? no quieres ser entrenado por el gran-

Naruto: no y no intente espiarme quiere.

naruto junto con las sillas y la mesa desaparesen en un destello verde.

Jiraiya: que muchacho tubiste minato.

* * *

bueno pues aqui tiene el cap 16 de esta historia y perdon si no les gusto algo. y recuerden.

de que franquisia, juego, animacion, historia, etc vienen Ami y Deva.

* * *

Vortex: bueno spike ya las desaparesi ya puedes despertar.

spike comiensa a levantarse y se pone bolitas de papel en la naris.

spike: como es que no te desangraste viendo eso.

Vortex: con esto.

Vortex le da las gafas a spike y este se las coloca.

Vortex: y ajora mira mi mano.

vortex de enseña el dedo medio pero spike solo ve una raya negra que sensura el dedo.

Spike: gafas que censuran las cosas, esto esta bien asi que las chicas haciendo eso eran para probar las gafas.

Vortex: si, si, si mas o menos.

Spike: Vortex... hasme unas tambien.

Vortex: quedatelas.


	18. entrenamiento y probemas familiares

Vortex: solo tengo una cosa que decir y es que adoptare un fanfiction de Toaneo07 Ver.2.0 llamado Dragon de hielo.

Spike: por que harias tal cosa.

Vortex: verán me gusto mucho como iva y desearía continuarla yo pero tengo algunos problemas por el cual no creo que sea la persona indicada para continuar el fanfic de Toaneo07 Ver.2.0.

cambio del escritor: verán a algunas cosas que solo Toaneo07 Ver.2.0 tenia para esta historia que yo no se, muchos dirían que lo aga como desee, pero además que la calidad de Toaneo07 es mucho mas alta que la mia, el tiene ya muchos fanfics anque muchos no los continue pero te enganchan, encambio yo soy un novato que tiene 3 historias (bueno 1 ya que las otras dos me las borraron) y para acabar no enganchan mucho.

verdad no recuerdo mucho de las primeras temporadas: puede que me ahiga visto la serie pero las primeras temporadas desde su inicio hasta el comienzo de diamante y perla no recuerdo casi nada y no se porque ya que pokemon fue una de mis series favoritas junto con naruto… pero la deje con blanco y negro, pero la intente retomar con xyz pero yo no estaba disponible cuando pasaban los episodios por televisión. Y ahora con sun & moon tal ves deje la serie ya que el rollo de escuelas no me gusta mucho.

verdad no soy un experto en pokemon tanto la serie como los juegos: no se si me diran poser o que pero yo solo e jugado las historias y ya no me metia al competitivo ni nada y con la serie la veía de niño muy seguido pero amedida que creci tenia cada ves menos tiempo hasta ya no poder verlo en la TV.

Asi que no se si sea el indicado para adoptar esta historia pero lo intentare avisare cuando este disponible el 1er capitulo de "Kyurem the ice dragon" o lo prefieren en español "kyurem el dragon de hielo".

Spike: yo la verdad lo quiero en ingles.

Vortex: por cierto Zafir09 adivino de donde vienen las personajes deva y ami pero lo mando por P.M. y descargo de responsabilidad.

(los diferentes personajes, armas, franquicias y musica mostradas en este fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños)

Lista de personajes agregados:

Kyubi(Yokai) o mini kyubi: Yokai Watch.

Arcade Ahri: LOL (liga de legendas) (legue of legends).

Madoka Aikawa: Metal slug (personaje de recompensas como los prisioneros) (juego especifico de uso: Metal Slug Attack).

Rumi Aikawa: Metal slug (personaje de recompensas como los prisioneros) (juego especifico de uso: Metal Slug Attack).

Trevor spacey: metal slug (personaje principal en Metal slug 4).

Abigail: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Nadia: metal slug (personaje principal en Metal slug 4).

Tyra Elson: Metal slug (personaje principal en Metal Slug Advance).

Caroline: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Dragunov: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Yoshino: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

MS-Alice: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

White Baby: Metal slug (unidad utilizable en Metal slug Attack).

Original Ahri: LOL (liga de legendas) (Legue of Legends).

Sona: LOL (liga de legendas) (legue of legends).

Deva: Gwain Saga (animación independiente del grandísimo amo de la animación tipo pixel Geo Exe)

Ami: Gwain Saga (animación independiente del grandísimo amo de la animación tipo pixel Geo Exe)

Madoka: OC (original carácter).

Capitulo 17:

Entrenamiento y problemas familiares

En la dimensión teoran (Gwain Saga)

Reina Gwain: me quieres decir que se fue en un portal vórtice.

Geo:…

R. Gwain: dices que vas a ir por ella, sabes si no fuera por no entiendo nada de lo que paso y tu eres el único testigo que sigue aquí ya que deva y ami fueron tragados por el portal vórtice ya estuvieras muerto, tuvimos un trato.

Geo:…

R. Gwain: bueno si lo pones asi, yo tampoco podría resistir todo el coctel de estados que tenias y poder esquivar un martillo gigante.

Geo:…

R. Gwain: bueno llevame al lugar donde se abrió el portal Vortice aver si logro abrirlo para que entre y busques a Ami y a Deva… sabes lleva por ahí mismo a Marlow quieres.

Geo:…

R. Gwain: ok esta decidido.

Regresando a la dimensión ninja (naruto)

Ya había pasado un semana desde que terminaron las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto logro conseguirles una cueva/casa a los invitados además conoció a MS-Alice y a White Baby, no pudo dormir muy bien ya que el pensaba que eran fantasmas y como sabemos naruto le tiene un miedo inrracional a los fantasmas (no me acuerdo del nombre de esa fobia).

Naruto tuvo que decirle sobre las personas que estaban en el bosque de la muerte a su "padre" para que no molestaran os AMBUS ya sabran la cara de sorpresa que puso Minato… pero no perdio la oportunidad y pidió una condición a cambio… que naruto entrenara con el y viviera en su casa por el tiempo que faltaba para los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar pues asi su amigos estarían a salvo y además no le conto a minato solbre las armas y dijo que solo eran unos civiles que no tenían a donde ir y que se quedavan en una cueva cerca de la suya en el bosque de la muerte.

Naruto tuvo que dejar un clon en su casa para que la mantuviera en orden mientras Ahri, Sona, Tamaki y fuu se quedaban ahí ya que tanto kiba como shion se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ahora estamos en el presente naruto tenia su portarrollos listo con todas sus cosas y la Vortex Blade en su espalda, el se encontraba al frente de lo que seria un destino pero que el infierno… la casa de los namikaze.

Naruto: 'ok naruto ya no sientes rabia contra ellos pero tampoco les des la impresión de que los estas perdonando y talves aprovechando que yo estoy aquí hacerles una broma a cada uno'

Matatabi: buena idea naruto pero se me ocurre una mejor.

Naruto: ¿Cuál?.

Matatabi: invoca a kurama y dejalo que aga lo que quiera dentro de la casa-

Kurama: es una buena venganza por dejarme encerrado tanto tiempo, restregarle que soy libre debe sentirse bien.

Naruto: 'Ok aqui vamos'.

Naruto se aproximo a la entrada y toco la puerta para que sea abierta por una muy feliz kushina la cual lo dejo entrar, naruto miro la casa un poco asombado pero no podía mostrarlo asi que fue directamente al salón de entrenamiento donde un clon de minato ayudaba a menma y un clon de kushina ayudaba a naruko.

Naruto: ok amigo es hora de que estires las patas.

Inmediatamente minato miro a naruto al igual que todo el mundo en la sala.

Naruto: Invocación: Kyubi no kitsune.

Inmediatamente todos en la sala se quedaron estaticos pero al ver a un Kurama del tamaño cachorro. Kasumi, naruko y menma quedaron sorprendidos y algo enternecidos en camio minato y kushina tenian un tic en el ojo ya que se esperaban algo mas grande.

Naruto: ¡que! ¡Acaso no me dejaran que saque al kyubi o que! Como todo ser vivo necesita estar libre un rato.

El mini-kurama se posa en la cabeza pelirroja de nuestro protagonista y queda mirando a kushina y a minato.

Kurama: enserio como me alegro ya no estar dentro tuyo kushina… era muy malo el hospedaje.

Kushina: era que merecías ahora deja en paz a nuestro hijo.

Naruto: ustesdes no son dignos de llamarme hijo pues no me criaron, el tiene todo el derecho de llamarme hijo ya que el fue quien me enseño y cuido todos esos años en el que ustedes no estuvieron.

Minato: ya te dije naruto pensábamos que si te llevábamos el kyubi sacaría a l fuerza su chakra pero como ver le genera por lo que tanto menma como kasumi ya no tiene chakra del kyubi.

Naruto: tu vimos un trato minato, yo viviría en tu casa aceptaría tu entrenamiento acambio de que no molestaran a mis invitados. Pero a cambio de aceptar vivir tu casa establecimos que yo seria tratad como aun invitado y no como un hijo o familiar.

Kushina: pero no estaba en el trato que el kyubi este libre… es mas como lograste que saliera son morir.

Naruto: simple, el Kyubi que esta aquí no es real solo es una invocación, como un clone de zombra solo que la conciencia del kyubi real asi la gran mayoría de su chakra se queda conmigo y el puede salir del sello aunque sea con un clon.

Kushina: eso me reconforta.

Kurama: asi que cual será el cuarto que ocuparemos naruto y yo.

Kushina: vengan congusto se las enseño.

Esas palabras fuero dichas con algo de furia reprimida haci Kurama pera mientra se acostumbran pasemos a kumo donde el Raikage A no estaba muy contento que digamos.

(spike: a que padres se les ocurre llamar a su hijo "A".

Vortex: deja de interrumpirme.)

El Raikage estaba furioso porque su hermano y jinchuriki del hachibi Killer Bee, el no encontraba a Nibi y ya deveria averse regenerado.

dices que que todavía no a aparecido.

Killer bee: si y no, hachibi la detecta pero muy muy escondida… no puede saber su dirección es como si estuviera sellada.

A El Raikage le sorprendió que no hablara con rimas su hermano pues siempre lo hacia y normalmente eran malas.

Killer Bee: perdi una apuesta contra gyuki, me obliga a no deciruna rima y si ago alguna es un puñetazo al estomago departe de el y suelen doler mucho.

A: ya era tiempo que dejaras las rimas… ves no es muy difícil.

Killer bee: creeme no es nada fácil… ¡tantas rimas geniales que me llegan a la cabeza y no puedo ni siquiera escribirlas!.

A: ya no salimos del tema dices que esta sellada.

Killer bee: lo mas probable ya que…

A: que pasa hermano.

Killer Bee: gyuki ya detecto la dirección de nibi.

A: ¡En donde esta!.

Killer bee: cumpliendo su sueño…

A ¡¿Qué?!.

Killer bee: eso es lo que dice Gyuki y no me quiere decir mas.

A: ¡que!... ¡has que hable!.

Killer bee: te avisare cuando me diga algo que corto la comunicación mental.

Killer bee sale de la habitación de Raikage.

A: ¿Cumpliendo su sueño?... ¿Qué quera decir con eso?...

Mabui la asistente del Raikage entra a la habitación y sin decir nada deja una carta y parecía algo impactada y cuando el Raikage mira de quien es y su letra queda tan impactado como mabui.

La carta era enviada desde konoha por minato namikaze su eterno rival.

Rápidamente la leyó comprobando que era genuina… minato estaba vivo y había retomado su lavor como hokage y le estaba invitando a ver las finales de los exámenes Chunnin

A: ¡Mabui prepara mi agenda para el viaje por ire a konoha!.

Mientras en un campo de entrenamieto un tranquilo killer bee se encontraba meditando y aunque parecía tranquilo por fuera adentro estaba nervioso e imaginando ideas para que gyuki le dijera adonde estaba Nibi.

Gyuki: ya te dije donde esta…

Killer bee: lo único que me has dicho es que esta cumpliendo su sueño y no se que significa eso.

Gyuki: no puedo decirte es algo muy vergonsoso de ella.

Killer Bee: te prometo que jamás dire una rima a menos que este en un concierto.

Gyuki: muy tentador…

Killer Bee: por favor…

Gyuki: ok… esta sellada en el jinchuriki de kyubi.

Killer bee:…

Gyuki: no tengo idea de cómo sobrevivió a tener 2 bijuus pero los tiene.

Killer bee: y que tiene que ver que este cumpliendo su sueño.

Gyuki: por favor nunca lo digas pero su sueños es estar en el mismo sello de kyubi para… (susurro inpersectible)

Killer bee: mis condolencias al pobre kyubi y a su jinchuriki.

De vuelta a konoha.

Naruto se encontraba afuera en el campode entrenamiento donde un clon de su "padre" estaba y quería que le mostrara el Rasengan y la espada Vortex.

Naruto: ¡rasengan!.

Naruto crea un rasenga y lo impacta conta un muñeco de prueba asiendo trisas y mandando su restos hacia adelante.

Minato: bueno pero aun te falta mucho si quiere hacer algo qu yo no e hecho que es agregarle un afinidad elemental al rasengan.

Naruto: Futon: Rasengan.

Un rasengan con aspas (no el rasenshuriken) se forma y lo impacta contra otro muñeco de prueba quedando igual que el anterior.

Minato por otra parte perdió el color… su hijo acababa de hacer algo que el no avia podido en toda su jodida vida.

Minato se arrodillo delante de naruto y con pose de suplica dijo.

Minato: ¡enseñame!.

Naruto: el gran destello amarillo de konoha se arrodilla ante su hijo!.

Minato: eso es un no, cierto.

Naruto: exacto.

Minato: Bueno naruto, ahora dime que tan rápido puede ir de aquí.

Minato desparese en un destello amarillo y aparese del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento en milisegundos.

Minato: hasta aca.

Naruto: ok.

Naruto desaparese en un destello verde pero en un segundo aparese donde esta minato.

Minato: eres lento… pero donde esta tu marca.

Naruto: no hay marca puedo ir adonde yo quiera.

Minato: perdió el color nuevamente… su hijo creo una técnica que anque mas lenta le permite teletransportase sin las marcas.

Naruto: bueno aunque necesita una recarga si se usa seguido o de largas distancias.

Minato vovio a sonrreir.

Naruto: pero no consume chakra ya que es una de las habilidades de la espada… como esta… ¡Vortex Blade: RasenBlaster!.

La Vortex Blade se abre pero no sale el filo en su lugar un rasengan algo mas azul de lo usual se comenso a formar y naruto apunta hacia un muñeco de pruebas y cuando dispara el rasengan sale disparado y cuando toca el muñeco un efecto paresido al rasenshuriken aparese devastando una zona circular de 3 metros cuadrados.

Minato pierde el color por tercera ves… una espada que puede usar jutsus donde diablos consiguió esa espada.

Minato: donde conseguiste esa espada.

Naruto: secreto del clan.

Minato: naruto si vas a vivir con nosotros por lo menos podrías dejar de hablarnos con ese tono.

Naruto: yo no les estoy pidiendo que me den hospedaje o que me entrenen ustedes me están rogando e hicimos un trato.

Minato: naruto… lo intento pero no me dejas.

Naruto: ¿hacer que?.

Minato: intento recuperar el tiempo perdido pero no te dejas.

Naruto: sabes minato deverias dejar de intentarlo puede que no los trate como antes pero todavía no los perdono… cuando hacepten lo que soy los perdonare… pero hasta que eo no pase no los perdonare.

Minato: pero por lo menos perdona a tus hermanos.

Naruto: ellos no necesitan perdón pues no hicieron nada malo.

Minato: un momento aque te refiere que te aceptemos como eres.

Naruto: eso tendras que descubrirlo tu mismo.

Naruto desaparese en un destello verde.

Minato: por lo menos nos dejara de tratar tan amargamente.

Naruto: yo no he dicho eso.

Naruto se encontraba en el techo de la casa mirándolo.

Minato: pero dijiste que nos dejarías de tratar mal.

Naruto: dije que trataría de dejar de tratarlos mal pero eso noimpide quesea frio…

Naruto desparese en otro destello verde.

Minato: por lo menos algo es algo… de donde saco lo que saco.

Jiraiya: valla valla quien diría que naruto comenzó a hablar contigo… parece que por fin entendió que estar molesto no arreglara las cosas.

Minato: pero igual nos tratara fríamente.

Jiraiya: pero ya es algo… creo que lo seguire a ver que hace.

Minato: dile que mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento físico.

El clon de minato desaparese en un puf.

En la habitación del hokage el minato real se desmaya por la información que recibió de su clon sobre su hijo.

Mientras tanto con kibana.

Tsume: porfavor no puede ser tan malo.

Kibana: ¡mama¡ ¡puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida privada!.

Tsume: dejo de ser privada apenas mencionaste que te enamoraste… de quien puede ser.

Kibana comenzó a ruborizarse.

Tsume: naruto verdad.

Kibana s ruborizo mas por lo que tsume supuso que un si.

Tsume: mira kibana… estas seguro que es amor lo que sientes y no tus hormonas.

Kibana se ruboriza al punto de que su cara perese un tomate.

Kibana: ¡mama! ¡no me preguntes esas cosas! Además desde que comenso la academia me e fijado en el.

Tsume: mira kibana… que te impide que no reclames a naruto.

Kibana: veamos: shion: no ella y yo prometimos compartirlo…

Tsume: vas a compartirlo con a abúrame.

Kibana: hicimos ese trato desde el segundo año de academia… en ese momento no sabíamos que significaban esas palabras.

Tsume: te aconsejare pero en que te avias quedado.

Kibana. Si, unas chicas que naruto rescato que son exiliadas de taki y se enamoraron de naruto y esa.

Tsume: quien esa.

Kibana: ahri una invocación muy parecida a un humano.

Tsume: eso no es problema.

Kibana: además lo denso que es naruto.

Tsume: bueno kibana supongo que te ayudare.

En otro lugar naruto estaba en las cabezas de los hokages con Kurama en su cabeza y matatabi en su estomago (tienen un tamaño de akamaru) estaban relajados hasta que sintieron que alguien se aproximaban asique tanto Kurama como matatabi desaparecieron en un puf.

Para cuando sintieron que la presencia estaba a lado de el naruto abrió los ojos para ver a una chica que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Chica: oh hola me llamo Sai… no te molesta que pinte aquí verdad.

 **Cambio de narración**

El me miraba sospechosamente quisas ya se había dado cuenta.

Naruto: adelante no hay problema, mientras me dejes descanzar.

Suspire del alivio se supone que no devo de tener sentimientos pero es mi primera ves en este tipo de misiones y estaba enfrente de un jinchuriki que según los informes podía sacar al bijuu sin morir o estar débil.

Sai: gracias… la vista es hermosa, verdad.

Necesitaba comenzar una conversación para que el lugar no se volviera incomodo.

Naruto: no soy un artista pero si puedo decir que es hermosa.

Desplege todo el equipo para pintar y comense a pintar pero necesitaba seguir la conversación.

Sai: que parte de la vista te gusta mas.

No se si mi pregunta fue correcta pero por lo menos seguiría la conversación.

Naruto: no se la verdad creo que son la cantidad de arboles.

EL no hacia preguntas esto ya no parecía una conversación.

Naruto: y tu de donde vienes.

Por fin el preguntaba algo.

Sai: soy de aquí de konoha.

Naruto: que extraño nunca te e visto.

¡Comiensa a sospechar de mi, comienza a sospechar de mi! ¡nesecito cambiar el tema!.

Sai: no lo se, mmmm ere un ninja cierto.

Naruto: Si lo soy aunque tu pareses cerlo dime de que parte de las fuerzas vienes.

¡Ya lo sabe, ya lo sabe! Se acerca amenazadoramente hacia a mi.

Naruto: dile al hokage que deje de intertar persuadirme ya tengo bastante con vivir en su casa.

¡aborta la misión, aborta la misión!. Estaba punto de correr cuando.

Naruto: no vienes de parte del hokage verdad.

Parese que dejo de sospechar demi por alguan razón.

Naruto: y tampoco vienes de parte de Danzo, ya que sus ninjas no tienen emociones y tu demostraste miedo hacia mi.

Genial era un vergüenza para danzo, pero al mismo tiempo eso era bueno.

Sai: perdón supongo que estas muy ocupado asi que… me voy.

 **Cambio de narración**

Sai se fue corriendo.

Naruto: ya puede salir ero sennin.

Jiraiya sale de unos arbustos.

Jiraiya: veo que me llamas ygual que como lo hace menma.

Naruto: es tu mejor descripción.

Jiraiya: veo que espantas a las chicas.

Naruto: era una enviada de danzo, esta claro su nivel de entrenamiento es nivel ambu pero m sorprende que tenga emociones.

Jiraiya: o los fingió para ganar tu confianza.

Naruto: lo mas probable.

Mientras que en otogakure…

Orochimaru: dejame ver si entendí , ago equipo contigo y nos desasemos de todos en konoha, acambio podre usar a tus armas Clone abby, Nova y vita… es muy tentador profesor.

Profesor: la mayoría que vino conmigo de la otra dimensión están ahí, por eso quiero destruirla.

Orochimaru: eso lo haremos… pero en los exámenes chunnin.

Profesor: no puedo esperar.

Mientras que cerca de konoha

?: veamos ella fue capturada de aquí asi que por aquí deveria estar la espada Vortex… pero donde esta.


	19. disculpas

Pues esto no es un capitulo es una nota de autor y es que la verdad es que hace una semana estaba en periodos de examen y la semana pasada antes de esa también y fue esta semana que estuve libre pero fui a visitar a mi abuela y haya no había internet (además e que no lleve la laptop y no tengo teléfono por que se daño) y es hasta ahora que pude escribir algo pero tengo un problema y es que…me quede sin ideas pues uno de los exámenes era crear una historia y esa historia le metí casi todas mis ideas así que no creo poder hacer algo en algún tiempo cuando l inspiración vuelva a mi pero por ahora todas mis historias están en hiatus excepto por esta nueva historia que ya subi el primer capitulo que es un mundo kunoichi y también estoy preparando un capitulo para problemas dimensionales y por cierto un mundo kunoichi es una re-escritura de la original solo los dos primeros capítulos se quedan igual pero del tercero para adelante ya es nuevo(por cierto el primer capitulo el segundo y el tercero están en unos solo haci que prácticamente son el primer capitulo) haci que que mas da.

Bueno solo voy a pedir que tengan paciencia o sinceramente se olviden de mi por un tiempo hasta que mi inspiración regrese y mientras pueden disfrutar de capítulos semanales de un mundo kunoichi y la pequeña historia oba en problemas dimensionales y se trata que naruko intenta usar un sello extraño que estaba en la casa y lo usa en naruto convirtiendo en un gato.

Si lo se me quedo sin ideas pero bueno… que os den (riglock referense)

Bueno que mas da no puedo ponerles algo mas que no sea que vayan a leer los mas de 7,000 palabras del capitulo 1 de un mundo kunoichi ahora si nos vemos en otro lugar.


	20. Spin Of: Narutouhou 01

**bueno otra historia que no saldra de mi blog de notas.**

 ** _Capitulo uno: El chico que cayo del cielo._**

Marisa estaba tranquila en su cabaña preparando una pocion magica cuando...

¡¡¡¡BUUUUMMMMMM!!!!

se escucha un estruendo afuera de su casa.

ella rapidamente camina a fuera solo para encontrar a un chico humano de unos 13 años de cabello rubio puntiagudo... el chico por la caida estaba inconciente... por suerte callo sobre una pila de paja que mariza nesecitaba y dejo afuera.

 **mientras tanto en otro lado de gensokyo y unos minutos antes.**

"Yukari ya deje de beber que esta tan borracha que no puede hacer ni un portal" dijo una camarera del lugar.

Yukari Yakumo: la youkai que se esconde en las fronteras-"hey yo no me escondo en las fronteras... yo tengo la capacidad de alterar cualquier limite/frontera"-es los mismo yukari ahora dejame continuar-" ademas porque yo estaria borracha"- dejame continuar... y como diablos me puedes contestar.-"reduje la frontera ente tu y yo narrador practicamente rompo la 4ta pared cuando yo quiera"- ok pero dejame continuar si-"ok"- beamos adonde me quede... si es cierto...

"yo aun puedo crear portales... mira" dijo yukari estando borracha.

ella apunto aun lado pero no aparecio ningun portal.

"no cree que deveria tener mas cuidado... no creo que ahiga abierto un portal pero si lo iso deveria mirar que no se traiga nada de otro lado." dijo la camarera.

"Si... pero lo hare despues" dijo yukari totalmente despreocupada... ademas de borracha.

 **mientras tanto en otro mundo.**

Un chico de cabellos Rojos y lizos estaba practicando sus tecnicas con una chica de cabello castaño con marcas de colmillos en las mejillas ademas de pupilas rasgadas y... saben que son naruto y kibana de mi fic naruto el jinchuriki de 2 bijuus.

"bamos es todo lo que tienes" dijo el chico pelirrojo.

"sabes aveses desearia que un portal te tragara para poder ganarte... asi por lo menos te ganaria una vez Naruto." dijo la castaña.

"Vamos si te esfuerrrrrr aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh." dijo naruto antes fe caer por un portal que se abrio justo devajo de el.

la castaña se quedo con una poker face unos segundos hasta que el portal se cerro... fue cuando reacciono.

"encerio un portal... aveses siento que lo que digo se hace realidad... solo espero que lo transportara cerca." dijo la castaña antes de retirarse del lugar.

mientras tanto en gensokyo mas precisamente en el bosque magico.

Marisa prapara una pocion cuando cae Naruto justo al lado de su casa en un monton de paja.

"deveria traerlo adentro." dijo marisa antes de arrastrar al chico a su casa y espera a que despierte.

 **un par de horas mas tarde.**

naruto despierta y lo primero que ve es a una chica rubia al frente de el tomando una tasa de lo que parecia ser té.

"donde estoy... que paso." dijo narito mientras se tocaba la cabeza y sentia su cabello puntiagudo... ¿puntiagudo? ¿no era liso?.

"caiste del cielo... dime quien eres y que haces en el bosque magico."

dijo marisa con su cara seria... por primera vez.

"¿Bosque magico?... ¿en que parte de las naciones elementales estamos?." dijo naruto.

"¿Naciones elementales?... ¡espera! ¡llegaste aqui con un portal!. dijo marisa con duda y luego con sobre salto.

"lo unico que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con una amiga y de repente comenze a caer... por cierto... me podrias dar un espejo... nesecito revisar algo." dijo naruto.

"esa maldita youkai... que quera contigo esta vez... pero porque te envio aqui." dijo marisa con enojo y preocupacion.

"por cierto hay un espejo ahi... y yo me llamo Marisa... Kirisame Marisa." dijo Marisa.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto". dijo naruto.

 ** _Magus Night (HM Marisa kirisame theme)]._**

"¿y esa musica de donde sale?." dijo naruto con duda.

"deben de ser esas hadas musicales... siempre tocan cuando crean que es momento adecuado... pero no entiendo por que tocan mi tema." explico marisa.

"¿tu tema?." pregunto naruto.

"Magus Night... mi tema de batalla pero... esta es una version de salon... me sorprende que ellas la adaptaran... les dare un elojio por eso." dijo marisa... pero le saco mas dudas a naruto.

marisa ve la cara de naruto y le comienza a explicar lo mejor que pudo sobre como funciona este mundo.

"y con eso termina mi explicacion." dijo marisa mientras tomaba mas té.

"bueno si conoses a esa ¿yukari?... si ella. porque no me llevas con ella para que me de vuelva a las naciones elementales.

"sabes naruto... me caes bien... quieres que te explique como funcionan las batallas Spell Cards, cuando te relate de ellas te mostraste interesado." dijo marisa rapidamente como si no quisiera dejar ir a naruto.

"por mi esta bien." dijo naruto levantandose del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta.

"(es la primera visita masculina en años, por que te comportas asi... bueno... no lo arruines marisa) ahora salgo deja que voy por algo." dijo marisa.

ella fue hasta su escritorio y recogio su escoba, su Mini-hakkero y su sombrero de bruja, ella salio de su casa y avanzo unos cuantos metros hasta un claro.

entonses ve a naruto acostado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

ella iba a comensar a correr pero vio a naruto abrir los ojos y pararse.

"es muy buen lugar para relajarse... me imagino que por eso se llama el bosque magico." dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"creeme no es por eso... este bosque es potencialmente mortal... si no puedes defenderte no sobreviviras la noche." dijo marisa otra ves con un tono serio.

 ** _[Magus Night (HM Marisa kirisame theme)]._**

 **Magus Night (GFW Marisa Kirisame Theme)].**

"tengo que admitirlo me encanta este nuevo tema de batalla... muestrame lo que tienes." dijo marisa mientras comenzaba a volar con su escoba.

"¡puedes volar!... eso es... ¡Genial!... pero bueno eso lo hace mas divertido. dijo naruto

naruto hace unas señas de mano y en una explosion de humo la Vortex Blade apare en sus manos y la apunta hacia marisa. "Espero una buena batalla."

naruto comienza a correr hacia marisa y esta se sienta en su escoba y le hace un giño a naruto... un pentagrama con diferentes simbolos aparece detras de ella y comienza a lanzar estrellas a naruto. al principio parecio desconcertado pero simplemente esquivo y creo un par de clones para que lo lanzaran en el aire. marisa se sorprendio al ver a muchos rubios con espadas acercandose asi que decidio que le mostraria un buen ataque.

"Sello de amor: Lazer no-direccional." exclamo marisa.

del pentagrama un total de 6 lazers que no apuntaban al mismo sitio, [por eso se llaman no direccionales -_-] naruto no podia avansar haci que creo un rasengan y lo utilizo para desviar los lazers y su clones hacian lo mismo, ademas de lanzar shurikens y kunais pero marisa los esquivaba todos.

asi fue un rato hasta que.

"bamos dame tu mejor ataque Mariza." dijo naruto mientras preparaba la Vortex Blade.

"ok tu lo pediste... Sello de Amor: Master Spark." dijo marisa mientras tenia su mini-hakkero en su mano apuntando a naruto.

Siendo el imprudente que es, se lanzo sin pensar con un rasengan mas grande y la Vortex Blade en mano. cuando el marisa disparo el Master Spark naruto desaparecio en un destello verde y aparecio encima de marisa. pero marisa movio el Master Spark justo donde estaba naruto y para desviaro uso el rasengan y dejaria que los clones ganaran terreno pero.

"sello magico: polvo de estrellas de ensueño." dijo marisa antes de expulsar una cantidad descomunal de estrellas que los clones no pudieron esquivar, a naruto se le acabo el rasengan pero un clon todavia estaba activo con un rasengan. se sustituyo con el y exclamo.

"Vortex Blade: RasenBlaster." dijo naruto mientras apuntava hacia marisa aun consentrada en el clon.

la espada se abrio y cargo un rasengan concentrado justo a tiempo porque el clon fue evaporado.

marisa se dio de cuenta del proyectil asi que activo el focus pero no espero que el proyectil se hiciera mas grande cuando la impacto.

todo lo que se vio fue a marisa siendo tragada por las esfera gigante de el ataque de naruto.

naruto reacciono cuando vio a marisa caer del cielo, el desaparecio en un destello verde y aparecio justo para cargar a marisa que estaba inconciente.

pero justo cuando la deja en el suelo, mariza comiensa a despertar.

"¡que demonios!." dijo marisa al despertar de un sobre salto solo para ver a naruto volar por el aire producto de un rayo consentrado que vino de detras de ella.

"marisa estas bien" dijo alice mientras no dejaba de mirar al rubio que quedo inconciente.

"¡por que le disparaste! ¡el no sebe usar el Focus!." marisa inmediatamente corrio hacia naruto y lo agarro justo para ver a su amiga de la infancia Reimu.

"Estas bien marisa, vi el ataque desde el templo." dijo Reimu al ver a su amiga cargar al rubio inconciente.

"marisa estas bien, quien es el, porque te ataco, ¿como que no sabe usar el focus?." dijo alice ayudando a cargar al rubio a la casa de marisa.

"es naruto y estabamos en una batalla de demostracion aunque debo de admitirlo aun si el focus esquivo y desvio todos mis ataques." dijo marisa y inmediatamente tanto alice como Reimu vieron con asombro al chico rubio.

"vamos rapido a la casa." dijo marisa mientras comensaba a avansar.

 **unos minutos mas adelante.**

 ** _[Magus Night (GFW Marisa Kirisame Theme)]._**

 ** _[Magus Night (HM Marisa kirisame theme)]._**

"¡asi que naruto Kirisame te esquivo y desvio tus estrellas, el lazer no direccional y la master spark!." dijo reimu mientras revisaba a naruto y alice revisaba a marisa.

inmediatamente marisa se sonrrojo por lo de naruto kirisame.

"¡El no es kirisame, como fue que llegaste a esa idea!." grito marisa con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

"mmm... el cabello rubio y por alguna razon te preocupabas mas de lo habitual por el asi que pense que era un familiar tuyo... entonces es el naruto... ¿que?." dijo reimu.

"Naruto Uzumaki... y podrias dejar de hacer eso que yo lo ago apenas alice termine conmigo." dijo marisa con un poco de enojo.

"veamos como se ve naruto sin camisa." dijo reimu con un poco de picardia en su voz.

reimu al quitarle la parte superior de la ropa ven su cuerpo trabajado y inmediatamente todas se sonrrojaron pues... practicamente es su primera experiencia con un hombre de cuerpo trabajado... se notaba que trabajaba con su fuerza y ni dependia de la magia... pues la mayoria no tendrian un cuerpo asi.

"Maldita sea marisa quien demonios es el... no e visto a un hombre tan trabajado como el." dijo reimu.

"cubrelo si no no dejara de mirarlo." dijo una de las muñecas de alice.

"guau" fue lo unico que dijo marisa antes de que la otra muñeca de alice cubriera a naruto con una manta.

entonces todas volvieron a la normalidad.

"(que me pasa... nunca me habia sentido asi... estoy enferma.)" penso reimu.

"(como es que marisa lo consiguio, no estaria mal para un modelo de muñeca.)" penso alice.

"(el mundo de naruto deve de haber muchos peligros si un chico de su edad tenga que tener ese cuerpo...) penso marisa.

veran el porque de la reaccion... veran pues en touhou la mayoria de personajes son femeninas y no an tenido un contacto con un hombre en algun tiempo pero lo que realzo la reaccion fue que naruto tenga un cuerpo tan trabajado devido a todo lo que tuvo que pasar... asi que conbinando todos segun yo dio a esa reaccion... y si ellas se batallaran por el.

y para sorpresa de todas naruto despierta.

"mmmmm que paso... Marisa." dijo naruto un poco desorientado.

"Antes de que digas o agas algo ellas son amigas mias... pensaron que tu me atacaste... son Reimu y Alice." dijo Marisa al mismo tiempo que señalaba a las dos

"soy alice margatroid... un gusto." dijo mientras sus muñecas cambiaban de estar en guardia a calmadas.

"Reimu... me da peresa volver a mensionar mi apellido... deseguro ya me conoses y no me inportaria firmarte unos ¿au...to...grafos?." dijo reimu pero noto la cara de confusion de naruto y genuinamente el no la conocia.

"¡La sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei!." dijo reimo un poco alterada.

naruto aun tenia una cara de confusion y tanto alice como marisa se estaban aguantando la risa.

"¡la salvadora de todos los incidentes recientes!." dijo aun mas alterada reimu.

naruto aun seguia con una cra de confusion y dijo.

"lo siento señorita pero no la conosco. es la primera ves que la veo o e escuchado su nombre... yo soy Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." dijo naruto con toda la gentilesa posible.

marisa se hacerca y le susurra algo al oido de Reimu.

"estamos parejas con el... esta ves no me quitatas protagonismo." le susuro marisa y reimo se sento en una un sillon que estaba cerca pensando como es que este muchacho no la conocia... hasta los humanos la conocian por el periodico de esa acosadora y cuando ella iva a la villa.

"por que ella se puso asi." pregunto naruto.

"tiene el Ego por los Suelos." fue lo unico que dijo marisa.

"supongo que no esta acostumbrada a que no la conoscan... despues de todo, todo el mundo aqui sabe quien es ella." dijo alice con un poco de preocupacion.

naruto se levanto de la cama y fye hasta el sillon donde ella estaba sentada pensando profundamente.

"mmm señorita reimu... se encuentra bien." dijo naruto.

reimu salio de sus pensamientos para por fin notar que naruto estaba al frente de ella y su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya. inmediatamente se hecho para atras pero al estar sentada lo unico que hace es caerse del sillon.

Marisa y alice se aguantaban la risa por la torpesa reciente de la pelinegra.

inmediatamente reimu se levanta y queda al frente de naruto... ella se congela otra ves.

"(que me pasa... porque actuo tan torpe... porque este niño me hace sentir tan rara.)" pensaba reimu aun congelada.

"marisa es normal que ella se quede asi." pregunto naruto.

"no no es normal... ella es muy seria y peresosa... nunca la habia visto asi." dijo marisa mientras reprima las ganas de reir.

"mmmm deveria llevarla a revisar... marisa cuida de naruto." dijo alice mientras sus muñecas levantavan a una reimu que parecia literalmente congelada.

"que par de amigas tienes marisa." dijo naruto mientras volvia a poner el sillon en su lugar.

"ni que lo digas... pero usualmente son mejores no se que cambio." dijo marisa mientras otra ves reprimia su risa al recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos.

 **unas horas mas tarde.**

ya era de noche y naruto no tenia a donde ir asi que su durmio en el sillon y marisa en su cama pero...

marisa no podia dormir... nesecitaba algo... fue hasta el sillo y suavemente levanto a naruto y lo llevo a su cama para luego dormi placidamente usando como almuada... cabe recalcar que hiso todo esto estando medio dormida.

 **a la mañana siguiente.**

Marisa deapertaba y curiosamente para ella se sentia tan bien que pensaba que habia recibido un masaje... para darse cuenta que estaba encima de naruto y estaba en una posicion un poco comprometida.

justamente reimu en una ventana para saludar a marisa pero al ver como estaban un sentimiento dentro de ella comenzo a florecer... los celos... y tantos que no dudo en romper la ventana y colarse en la casa de su mejor amiga y gritar.

 **"¡¡¡Que Ustedes Estan Haciendo!!!."**

 **bueno pues aqui dejo este pequeño spin of.**

 **sobre la historia original... aun seguira en hiatus.**

 **y sobre un mundo kunoichi ya casi esta terminado el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
